RWUBY: DESPWS!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: He would find her. No matter how long it took or who he had to cut down he would get revenge for what happened to his precious little one back. Even if it meant attending this academy and learning everything he could about the Grimm. Even if it meant forming bonds with the other students or four girls in particular.
1. The Girl In Red!

RWUBY

0

Naruto x ?

Main Crossovers: Naruto, RWBY, Minor Persona Elements

Genres: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Drama, Fantasy, School Life

0

Story Start

0

Traveling down the faintly lit dark streets of the city traveled a young man.

The person's features consisting of sun blonde hair with ocean blue eyes, whisker-marks on his cheeks, an athletic build comprising of fairly toned arms and legs with defined abs under his clothing, and wearing a black long coat over a white t-shirt with an orange spiral on it and black baggy cargo jeans with a single white pouch affixed to his right leg. He also wore around his waist what looked like a tool belt with multiple pouches. On his back he carried a large orange, red, and black flame backpack. To top off his outfit he wore a brown and white stripe scarf that was tied safely around his neck.

His journey had led him to a Dust shop by the name of Dusk Til Dawn. He entered and began looking around the shop. It was a fairly average sized shop with the inner structure nothing special beyond the machines that contained the dusk. His observation ended when he caught sight of something suspicious.

A few men in black suits with fedoras wearing sunglasses holding swords with red blades were filling up containers with dust.

One of the henchmen suddenly flew past him from an aisle. Naruto turned to see what had cause it. That was when he noticed a young girl.

The fairly short girl was just a few inches shorter of five feet tall with red tinted black hair with her tips being rather short. She also had same silver eyes and pale skin. She was fairly endowed for her age, a bit larger than average, but not a size that would be that uncommon or outside the realm of possibility.

From his vantage point he could see the girl release her weapon.

A large scythe. The weapon was much larger than the red girl, being 7 feet tall, with the curved blade, which was multiple blades layered on each other to create a single blade, was over 4 feet long. The back of the blade had a sort of axe part to it that was more blunted than the blade itself. At the tip was an opening for shots to come out, and the staff of the weapon had a cartridge holder for bullets and a trigger so ammo can be fired from it even in its current form.

Naruto turned his attention back to the front. The only distinguishable criminal was an orange haired man wearing a white jacket and black pants wearing a black hat with a red band around it. He had thick black gloves on and a gray scarf around his throat. In his mouth was a cigar, and his hair was pushed to the right side of his face, covering his right eye, but his left eye showed he had green eyes. He wore a high collar with a red interior, and in his hand was a white handled weaponized cane judging by the thicker red portions around the end and where the handle met with the rest of the cane.

"You're a determined one!"

The blond's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. Joining the man was a tall, bald dark skin man in a full body double breasted black suit with a white dress shirt under it. The man towered at six foot two and he wore shades. The suit did little to hide his body builder build. On his finger he wore ten silver rings which were identical.

"Rodin!" The blond growled as the blond extended his hand and flickering to life in his hand was a staff with the insignia of the sun. "This time, you won't be getting away."

"Friend of yours?" the orange haired man asked.

"Something like that Torchwick." He answered.

"I'll leave him to you. As for the rest of you get the girl." The orange haired man said with a twitch of his head as the remaining four goons rushed towards the scythe wielder.

Naruto brought up his staff and blocked the punch. The force of the attack sent both him and Rodin crashing through the wall of the shop. Bouncing off the ground Naruto recovered and rolled as he spun the staff and swung it upwards to which the man avoided.

Landing on the front of his feet the man shot forward six of the rings glowing as he launched another attack the force of the blow ripping the staff out of Naruto's hand and sending it flying down the road.

Unwilling to be deterred Naruto charged forward landing two hits that caused the man to fly back a few feet.

Bringing both hands together Rodin slammed down towards Naruto who twisted out of the way and landed his knee into his side. The man hardly budged from the attack. It was like hitting a brick wall.

He jumped back just in time to avoid a retaliatory strike.

"Hurry up Rodin! We're getting out of here!" Torchwick said as he began scaling up a building.

"Looks like I don't have time to play with you today!" Rodin slammed his fist into the ground causing a blast that uprooted the road and shot at Naruto.

"I won't let you escape again!" Naruto roared as he cocked his arm and slammed through the road with his right fist, quickly following up with a left to clear the other side.

He leaped towards the building as to his momentarily surprise Red managed to launch herself to the roof as well. Was she that determined to stop this Torchwick guy? It didn't matter.

He could not and would not let Rodin get away.

"Stop and bring back the Dust you stole!" the girl in red called out to the man, who stopped at the end of the building. The man cursed under his breath.

Naruto and the girl in red were forced to take a step back when they were hit back a larger amount of wind pressure as a Bullhead appeared up in front of the building. The Bullhead was a more basic one build for speed, with two wings with jets pointed at the ground, and the hatch was currently opened up with a light shining at them. It was lightly armored near the front, and on the wings, while the man stepped onto the Bullhead as it started to fly up into the air. The crook showed that he had a red crystal in his hands, and he pulled his arm back.

"End of the line kids!" He shouted at them over the roar of the Bullhead.

Naruto all the while charged forward none the less only for Rodin to begin launching shockwaves. Naruto dodged out of the way easily as the red wearing girl gave a yelp and narrowly avoided being caught up in the attack.

When Torchwick began aiming his cane Naruto made an educated guess on what was about to happen. Drawing out a kunai and explosive note he was quick to slap on the seal and let it fly as the object collected with the attack resulting in an explosive mid collision.

Smoke littered the roof as Torchwick's laughter could be heard. Once more Naruto attempted to give charge when he heard the click of another shot. 'How could he…' the sound of a crinkling crack alerted him. The shot wasn't for him, but the red dust. 'Shit!' Naruto moved to shield the red wearing girl. In good conscious he would not abandon someone innocent to be hurt or to die. Immediately the resulting action was that of an explosion scattering red smoke everywhere.

To Naruto's surprise a figure suddenly dropped in front of them and quickly cast the barrier.

Protecting them from the explosion itself, was a grown woman with her blond hair placed in a bun at the back of her head. She wore a white blouse with long sleeves with a ripped up purple cape over her shoulders, and a black corset with golden buttons around her stomach with a black skirt, black stockings, and black shoes on. She had bright green eyes, with glasses in front of those eyes, and she had a black riding crop in her right hand in front of that was a purple magical circle seeming to defend them from the explosion.

She stood at nearly a whole foot taller than Naruto, making her about 6 foot and maybe 5 inches tall. Her figure was the perfect hourglass, and she was fairly impressively endowed as well. All and all she was fairly easy on the eyes.

Suddenly she seemed to take it upon herself to take the fight into her own hand when she waved her riding crop and her circle turned into purple balls that were fired towards the bullhead, smashing against it in multiple places and knocking it around a bit.

Her skill and power. She must be a huntress the blond quickly deduced.

The Bullhead stabilized quickly, while Red switched her scythe to a different combat mode.

Though, this was far from over. Naruto gave chase, using his strength to boost himself into the air. Making the plane from this height was childsplay.

Out of the shadows stepped a woman with emerald hair and orange eyes. She wore a blue beret, blue midriff top that showed off her abdomen and black skirt and stockings with low heeled open-toed shoes.

In her hands were a bow and arrow and on her back was a quiver filled with arrows. The woman looked to be in her early thirties with a fairly slender figure. Taking aim the woman fired an arrow straight for Naruto's head to which he avoided.

Though the smile did not leave her face as the woman made a motion with her arm. Far too late he turned as the arrow pierced him through the back.

Naruto felt his body seized up as he fell towards the ground. _'This is going to hurt like hell'_ the blond thought, rather annoyed as he fell from the air only to land on…red? The girl's cry and the sensation of their crashing bodies was the only thing he knew. Apparently she tried to catch him. It was successful…somewhat.

"Can't breathe." The girl mumbled from under him as Naruto rolled off from her. The grounding gave Naruto new insight of what was occurring when he saw the remnants of ice chunks that were rained on the bulkhead.

"DON'T! THERE'S DUST IN THE BULLHEAD!" Naruto cried out to the woman who was momentarily stunned by the admission, but did not deter her from the fight, it merely meant she had to change her tactics. Crashing a Bullhead with Dust in the city would be catastrophic.

It was at this point that a woman, with her upper body covered in shadows, wearing a red dress that went down to the middle of her thighs with a slit up the right side with black feathers, and black crystal high heels stepped near the end of the Bullhead. Her long red sleeves glowed with yellow flame symbols, and fire gathered around her hands as she went through motions.

Not just flame, but it seemed to be... liquid flame. It reminded him of Mei Terumi's lava release in its fluidity and if the essence of the blood line created molten magma on the fly.

She shot her attack towards them, and the magic user created a triple layered magic barrier circle in front of herself, who the shot was aimed at.

Red began firing shots towards the woman as she fired more shots at them. Naruto managed to get to his feet, but nearly fell back over. It felt like his lungs were on fire.

He was Poisoned.

Poison that was strong enough to get past his healing factor. This was bad.

The woman used her aura somehow to block each of the red girl's shots with her bare hands, negating the power behind them somehow. The unconfirmed huntress fired a purple shot at the Bullhead again, instead of directly at the woman, and it rocked the Bullhead again.

The three of them were forced to cease their attack on the Bullhead as the archer began firing a volley of arrows that electrified in flight. They were forced to retreat as the arrows landed and pierced the stone letting out currents of lethal electricity.

Naruto's skull began to split and his vision blurred. _'I hate poison so much.'_ He thought as he began to pass out.

* * *

The only thing Naruto had gotten from this interview so far was that these were not professional law enforcement officers, not in the regular sense anyway.

Seeing as he was being interrogated with the mysterious red girl and not separately.

"You endangered yourselves and others tonight, and while your actions are commendable I will not tolerate such disregard for your actions."

The woman was a teacher at Beacon named Glynda Goodwitch She snapped her riding crop against the table in front of them, Naruto didn't even flinch, but Red jerked back at the surprise movement and the loud sound.

"My reasons are my own, but I like to think if my actions would prevent innocent people from dying that would be the preferable choice."

Fighting in a city period endangered lives, but by letting criminals do as they pleased the potential for chaos and death was far higher.

"Uh... this guy here has a point... if we didn't do anything wrong, why are we here?" The girl asked with her hand rose a bit, before she jumped when the snap of the riding crop hit the table. She had a worried expression on her face.

"You there girl wield one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed, and despite how reckless your actions were I was able to see, that you seemed to be talented. As for you young man while brutish in your methods there is no ignoring your strength and endurance. The two of you have somebody that would like to talk with you about that." Glynda admitted, being forced to say that even she was impressed with what she saw. In her hands was a Scroll colored white with the screen extended to show a play by play recording of Naruto and the red during their bouts, as well as the recording of them on the rooftop.

Quickly after the recording the door opened and out from the shadows stepped the 'somebody'. Glynda had mentioned.

The person was taller than even Glynda. He wore a darker shade of green suit with a green overcoat, a green scarf with a cross on the front, with fair skin, his hair was silvery gray, and he wore dark glasses in front of his eyes, but not covering them. In his left hand was a mug filled with something, but in his right one was... a plate of chocolate chip cookies?

It took Naruto a few seconds to realize this was Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy. The blond only had a passing interest in the school because it was an academy dedicated to fighting the creatures known as Grimm.

"Ruby Rose... you have..." The man started, before he leaned over the table and got closer to the girl now identified as Ruby. Ruby seemed more than a little creeped out by the man. "Silver eyes." The man finally commented.

Naruto glanced at Ruby. Was having silver eyes all that special? Then again when could he say he ever saw someone in this world with silver eyes?

Either way this Ozpin seemed rather interested in this Ruby.

"I'm sorry if you get that a lot. I've only met one other person with your eye color before. Though, she wasn't a scythe user... where did you get these skills?" Ozpin asked with a bit of emotion to his tone. The emotion was neutral neither holding positive tone or negative.

"MyUncle Qrow, that is with a Q not a C like you would think." Ruby then began chowing down on the cookies.

"I was complete garbage in a fight until Uncle Qrow took us under his wing." Ruby admitted.

"That is rather interesting." Ozpin said as he looked at Naruto. "And those feats of yours. To do them so casually as they were natural and without using an aura as well. Is it your semblance or is it something else?"

"Something else. I guess you can consider what I do like a semblance." He was vague not out of a desire to hide anything, but do the fact he did not know how to honestly answer the question. He didn't even bother to mask his emotions to answer the question. Something the man picked up on as he did not press the line of questioning anymore.

"I see, and you have Speed as your Semblance?" Ozpin asked Ruby, who nodded as she chomped down yet another cookie.

"So... Ruby are you doing at a school made for the training of Huntsmen and Huntresses?" Ozpin asked, a small smile on his face as he waited for the answer.

"I want to be a huntress." Ruby answered with complete seriousness, though the crumbs around her mouth ruined the serious image. Expressing her hopes, dreams, and desires that followed.

"It seems like a rather romantized dream. Protecting the world from Grimm. Bridging the gap between Humans and Faunus. If only such things were simple. I actually desire for peace myself, but I have a mission. Maybe…maybe if things were different I would be pursuing such notions myself."

"Slaying monsters and bringing peace... quite ambitious." Ozpin said to them.

"Well, not yet. I still have two more years at Signal before I can apply to Beacon, and my parents always told me to help people so why not, you know?"

"... Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked, with Ruby nodding.

"You're Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon." Ruby answered with a serious tone again, and this time she didn't have cookie crumbs on her face to ruin her image.

"Would you two like the chance to come to Beacon?" Ozpin asked, while Naruto's eyes widened for a second.

The two teens had very mixed reactions.

"What!?" Naruto exclaimed, floored at the question. "What makes you think I would even want to join? I've expressed no desire nor have I attended any of the schools."

"More than anything." Ruby answered back seriously.

"I see talent in you. You have talent to be a powerful Huntsman. I hate to see such talent go to waste. Becoming a huntsman could afford you opportunities that could be useful towards your mission."

Naruto scowled, rather presumptuous of this Ozpin to assume so. Well. It wasn't like he had a really good argument to deny the invitation. He spent so much time wondering around he didn't even have much of a plan. But he knew one thing. Rodin was involved with not only Dust but the Grimm as well. It was as Hagoromo once told him. Most outsiders to worlds rarely have good intentions when they enter the realm. For they sought the power either by use of artifacts or controlling the forces that threaten to overrun this world and the Grimm were definitely a dangerous and monstrous force. Naruto placed a hand on the scarf. 'Just wait a little longer. I'll find you. I'll get you back.' The image of a precious girl flashed through his mind.

"Very well, I'll accept your invitation." Naruto could only hope that he hadn't made a mistake by accepting this invitation.


	2. Welcome to the Academy!

RWUBY: Dragons Enjoying Snow Petals in the Windy Shadows

0

Naruto x ?

Main Crossovers: Naruto, RWBY, Minor Persona Elements

Genres: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Drama, Fantasy, School Life

0

Author's Note

0

For you slow spastics who can't figure things out. Naruto is not weak. You can't say that sense you yourself lack any information on the power level of the Original Characters.

Not to mention I hinted two very huge hints to suggest why Rodin held his own so well and that just shows me the people who were crying out he's weak are the kind of people who need everything explicitly hand held and have everything told to them.

For those people who can't be patient or figure things out then please leave this story now. I don't have the patience to hand hold people through all the details especially when they're semi-obvious.

For the rest of you, sorry you have to trudge through this note and please continue to read and enjoy the story.

I've also decided to break down the content I had in this story for multiple different stories. It would have held up the story too much to try and do the romance for all the girls in this one story so I'm breaking down the content and altering it for multiple different stories. I hope this compromise works for people who wanted certain girls and didn't like the whole harem angle.

But all and all if that's something you're really going to complain about, why are you sitting here reading fanfiction in the first place?

If you want stuff that leans to your sensibilities why not read an actual book on the actual genres. The moment you start reading fanfiction you've accepted you're reading stories based on a fantastical setting so you have no one but yourself to blame.

Not a whole lot was quite changed this chapter. It'll be further chapters where you notice the major changes.

0

Story Start

0

Beacon Academy was a large school, multiple large buildings and a great huge tower standing in the middle of it, all on top of a great cliff that dropped into the ocean. It was on the border of Vale, one of the Four major kingdoms, and one of the most challenging academies to get into.

One had to be gifted or trained to an exceptional degree to hope to qualify; there was no buying your way in. You were either good enough of a fighter to get in or unless your transcripts was of an essentially high level... or the headmaster took such an interest in you that he gave you the chance to apply.

Naruto found himself glancing around the academy. He had to admit the academy looked rather nice. He hoped the money they put into the education was as well invested as they put into the atmosphere of the school.

"What are you doing?" A high pitched female voice asked, as Naruto's curiosity got the best of them.

He turned to see the person talking was a young girl around five feet tall, with long white hair pulled back in an off-center ponytail shifted to the right, ice blue eyes with a crooked scar down her left eye, a pale white complexion, a slender figure with a petite frame and small chest wearing a pale blue bolero jacket with a snowflake symbol on the back over a thigh-length dress with a combat skirt, an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings, white heeled mid-calf wedge boots, and a small bag on the back of her dress. She had a dark gray colored rapier at her waist, her weapon most likely.

The person she was yelling at was that Ruby girl he encountered the other night. She was surrounded by white briefcases filled with who knows what, most likely the girl's luggage.

"Sorry." Ruby replied, while Naruto walked over to them at a sedate pace. If he was going to be spending time at the academy he might as well make some friends.

"Sorry... do you have ANY idea of the damage you could have caused?" The girl asked, and by that, Naruto guessed there was a lot of dust in those cases. Only something dangerous, stable, and or explosive could cause damage from mere contact.

The red hooded girl started to try and help out, but the second she got her hands on a case, the white haired girl took it away from her and opened it up. There were small vials of Dust in multiple colors inside of it. "This is Dust, mined and purified by the Schnee Dust Company!" She said as she continued her rant.

Naruto stepped in and offered the red head a hand to get up, and the Schnee girl seemed surprised that he walked from behind her and she didn't notice his presence.

"Here..." Naruto said as he helped her up.

"Thank you…" she paused as a flicker of recognition in her eyes. "Hey! Aren't you the guy from the other day? You really came after all."

"Yeah, Uzumaki Naruto." He turned to the Schnee girl. "Look, I am sure she didn't mean any harm to your product. Can't you just let it go? She seems genuinely sorry."

"Well what does she have to say for herself? This is no ordinary dust. This is all matter of dust mined from the Schnee quarry." The girl replied quite haughtily.

"And?" Naruto replied, feigning indifference which got the humorous reaction of the girl looking rather affronted by his behavior.

The combination of the girl's careless shaken of the vial as she went on to lecture what she perceived was a clueless blond bits of particles seeped out of the slightly dislodged cork.

The flakes floated to the nose of Ruby who let out an uncontrollable sneeze that reacted with the Dust in her face, creating a huge explosion of flame, snowflakes, and electricity right onto the white-haired girl, with the vial she was holding sent flying and landing right at the feet of a girl their age; with everything coming full circle.

The girl in question has long, wavy black hair with a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow, amber eyes that are slightly tilted upwards at the ends complemented by light-purple eye shadow, a light olive complexion like the other two girls, whose figure was more mature and toned than there's with an attractive and curvy figure to match. She was wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails with a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts connected to her shirt, a detached scarf-like collar around her neck, black ribbons on both her arms with a detached sleeve on her right arm and a silver band on her left wrist, black stockings with people fade at the end, and black low-heeled boots. She also has her weapon housed on her back.

She picks it up and scowls upon noticing the Schnee Dust Company logo on the side as she reads from a book and looks over at the scene, where the white-haired, now covered in soot, who was going off.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" the white-haired girl shrieked angrily as she proceeded to dust the soot off her.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby apologized, embarrassed, but Weiss continued to snap at her, causing her embarrassment to be overridden by anger.

"It was an accident you need to calm down." Naruto calmly urged her. This Schnee girl was really starting to grate his nerves. He really hated those spoiled princess types. And since they were at a school it wasn't like he could go through the motions of saving her or rescuing her country or something to break through that icy exterior. "Who the hell do you even think you are to have such a shitty attitude?"

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." Drawing their attention to the mysterious girl who was making her way by. "One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world…"

"Finally, some proper recognition." Weiss said smugly.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners, ever since her father took the reins." the black-haired girl finished.

"Wha- How dare you- The nerve of...!" Weiss shouted. The girl relented, tired of dealing with them and decided to storm off.

Ruby turned to the black-haired girl, "So, what's…" But the girl was already walking away from the pair.

"Later Ruby-san, try not to blow up again anytime soon." He soon as he began making his way further into the academy.

"W-Wait hey…I…" Ruby said as Naruto left, and she collapsed backwards onto the ground, "Welcome to Beacon…"

She remained on the ground for a time until a figure stood over her.

"Hey, I'm Jaune." the figure said, offering his hand to Ruby.

He is tall with messy blond hair, dark-blue eyes, a toned build, and wearing a black hoodie with a white chestplate and shoulder armor, brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates, blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, a sword in a sheath strapped to his waist, and black shoes.

"Ruby." she responded, taking his hand and stood up, smiling, "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

* * *

Naruto continued looking around the school as he made his way to where the students were gathering. He wasn't sure what to make of them. Until he saw them in battle he wouldn't be able to gauge their combat ability.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" A voice called out from the crowd. Until the whole exam and sorting occurred there wasn't much for him to do besides try to see if anyone skilled was around.

 _"How's your first day going, little sister?"_

 _"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?"_

 _"Yikes; meltdown already?"_

 _"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?"_

 _"Are you being sarcastic?"_ she asked her in a patronizing way someone did to someone younger when they were being adorable.

Ruby scoffed and went into a rant, "I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, then I ran into Naruto again, but the girl kept shaking that fire Dust in my face, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad…and…"

"Wait. Naruto? W-What's this? Has my little sis found herself a potential boyfriend already?" Yang teased.

"Yang…be serious." Ruby huff as she stomped her foot. "He's just some guy. I don't even really know him." Just as fate would have it she noticed the blond, easily picking him out of the crowd. It wasn't that difficult considering he stood a fair bit taller among most of the new students. "There he is…hey Naruto?" Ruby called out to him with an enthusiastic wave.

The blond opened his eyes and turned his head.

Ruby dragged along an older girl, but with an appearance of that of a young woman was probably more appropriate a term. She had bright-gold blonde hair that flow down her back in a loose and messy manner with a few locks sticking out along with an ahoge, lilac colored eyes, pale white skin, a curvy, athletic figure. Then there was the girl's sex appeal. Her breasts were rather hard to miss being size Double D if not E-cup in size. She was wearing a tan with gold trim vest with puffy sleeves and black cuffs over a yellow low-cut crop top with her symbol on it; an orange scarf around her neck, finger-less gloves and some sort of Gauntlets most likely her weapons. She also wore black short shorts with a brown belt with a buckle and a pouch, a white symmetrical back skirt, and brown boots with orange socks of different lengths with a bandanna wrapped around her left boot.

"Yang this is Naruto who hopefully sees me as his new friend and Naruto, this is my sister Yang." Ruby introduced them, and the second Yang took a single look at Naruto... there was a reaction from her.

Her eyes seemed to widen tremendously, and her breathing hitched. Her eyes were frozen on the figure in front of her. Her cheeks tinted pink, they then started to explode in pink. Her heart began beating rapidly and she found it difficult to string together her words. She was practically glowing red all over.

"…..H-Hello." Yang shyly greeted as she averted her gaze, and Ruby looked strangely at how her sister was reaction. No jokes. No joyous greeting.

Even her body language was weird. Considering how red her sister was getting Ruby was worried Yang was getting sick, but she seemed fine this morning.

"Hello there Yang-san, I am Uzumaki Naruto nice to meet you." He said taking her hand and kissing it.

Yang's heart was set aflutter when she heard the blond speak. An accent. He had an accent and he was a gentleman? She was going to faint.

"H-Hello." Once more she greeted him awkwardly with a dopey grin on her face.

"Yes, hello." He replied wondering if there was something wrong with the girl? She seemed fine a minute ago. When she looked away and began playing with her hair did he started to realize her behavior began to remind him of someone.

That string of thoughts didn't last long when a crash caught their attention.

"Oh god, it's her!" Ruby wailed and jumped behind Yang.

"Oh, my God, you really exploded..." Yang said in mock shock as her attention was taken away from her fellow blond.

"It was an accident! How many times do I have to say it…what's this?" she asked when Weiss held up a pamphlet in her face titled "DUST for dummies and other Inadequate Individuals" with a picture of a man holding a Dust crystal in his hand and a puzzled look on his face.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for…Hey!"

Naruto snatched the pamphlet and began leafing through it. "Your typical its not our fault nonsense that shows little care for the little people."

"Look, uh, it sounds like you guys just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang said quickly in an attempt to diffuse the tension surrounding them.

"Yeah! Great idea, sis!" Ruby agreed, wanting to diffuse the situation as well and held out her hand to Weiss, "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for…school supplies!"

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!" Weiss said sarcastically as she jabbed her thumb without turning around in the background at Jaune, who perked up at the mention.

"Wow, really?" Ruby asked with hope it her eyes, but faltered when Weiss "kind" smile turned to a glare.

"…No." she said plainly.

Aaw, Ruby looked so sad, like a wounded puppy. "Don't worry Ruby-san, I'll be your friend." He said as Ruby perked up and did a cheer. "Naruto turned his attention to Weiss. "You really need to fix that attitude of yours. That behavior is what leads people to be friendless." Before he could further lecture Ozpin with Glnda had finally taken to the stage. At long last the headmaster would be giving his speech.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

As the students whispered among themselves in reaction to Ozpin's speech, Glynda stepped up to talk.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"He seemed kind of…off." Yang remarked.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby agreed.

Naruto remained silent, deciding to withhold his judgment. Deciding to wait until this exam to see if it was worth to stay at this academy.

000

Chapter End

000

For this one I think I'm going to stay the course with Yang and maybe add in Ruby. Most of the friendship and character development will stay, but the romantic stuff will be removed along with certain scenes.

Of course the x-rated versions of the chapters will be on Archive of Our Own once I begin uploading the story on there.

But all and all each stories will feature their differences from characters, to pairings, and even abilities shown.

0

I still Like these Shipping Names

0

Blondes Have More Fun/Fox and Dragon: Naruto x Yang.

The Kitsune and the Kitten/Shadow Fox: Blake x Naruto

Snow Kitsune/Frost and Fire: Naruto x Weiss

Speed Demons/Rose Petals in the Wind: Naruto x Ruby

Predator and Prey/ Hot Fur Action: Naruto x Velvet

Heroes in Love/Beauty and the Beast/Orange Passion : Naruto x Pyyrha

Heroic Soldiers/Chocolate Kitsune/Sweet and Salty: Naruto x Coco

Demon and Devil/Burned by Contact: Naruto x Cinder

The Spastics/Joy Filled Smilers/Pure Chaos: Naruto x Nora


	3. Day of the Test

RWUBY

0

Naruto x ?

Main Crossovers: Naruto, RWBY, Minor Persona Elements

Genres: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Drama, Fantasy, School Life

0

Story Start

0

After being served dinner in the cafeteria, the new students retired to the ballroom, where sleeping bags littered the floor as everyone was turning in to get some rest for the rumored initiation tomorrow.

Once those who were worthy passed only then would they be allowed to be put into rooms.

So everyone had changed out of their hunter gear and into their pajamas.

Ruby was wearing a black tank top with a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest and long white pants with pink rose designs, was writing in her journal while Yang, wearing an orange tank top with a flame emblem on the front and brown boy shorts, crashes next to her.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang said joyfully.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby remarked, not looking up from her journal.

"I know I do!" Yang purred, watching several muscular, shirtless guys walk about until Jaune, dressed in blue-full-body pajamas with blue bunny slippers, smiled and waved to her, making her groan.

Then the sight of something caused her to make a strangled squeal. Naruto returned from the bathroom dressed in a simple sleeveless orange t-shirt and a pair of solid black silk pants wearing his scarf around his neck.

"I guess they figured with so many students in the same room no one would get bold." Naruto murmured as he joined the girls. For some reason something about Ruby and Yang reached out to him. Both of them were nice and approachable girls and he had to admit, it was better than being anti-social.

He took a glance around when he noticed Jaune's attire and quirked an eyebrow.

 _"That is not a good way to start a year if you're worry about your standing."_

"So what are you girls up to?" he asked as Yang whispered out a, 'nothing much' and looked away. When he turned his attention to Ruby she stole glances at the blond. Her eyes nearly bugged out by how defined his arms were.

"Oh, just a letter. I promised to tell my old classmates all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby answered him.

"Aw, that's so cuuuute!" Yang cooed until she was knocked over by a pillow Ruby launched at her.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take the friends I wanted to pass with me to Beacon because they scored low points! It's weird not knowing anyone here besides you…and Naruto." She added as she pouted.

"What about Jaune? He's... nice! There you go! Plus two friends! That's a two-hundred percent increase!" Yang said cheerfully. It was easy not to be a spaz as long as she was focusing on anything but Naruto.

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. That's back down to one..." Ruby countered as she lay back, making the blonds frown before Yang's expression brightened back up.

"There's no such thing as negative friends! You just made two friends and one enemy!" Yang said, only to be hit in the face by Ruby's favorite dog pillow.

"You just have to give it time Ruby-san. I am sure others will be happy to befriend you if you give it time." He suggested.

Before anything else could be said, the three noticed a candle being lit nearby. Looking towards the source, they found Blake, wearing a black yukata with gray and white as sub-colors, sitting against the wall reading a book.

"That girl…" Ruby whispered, remembering her from this morning.

"You know her?" Yang asked after she recovered.

"That's the same girl from before when Ruby-san and I first met the Schnee girl. We never got her name though." He answered.

"She left before I could say anything." Ruby added which gave her sister an idea.

"Well now's your chance!" Yang declared, grabbing Ruby's arm and lifting her up.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Ruby yelped in protest as Yang dragged Ruby over to Blake.

Naruto decided to follow to see how things would play out.

Blake continued to read her book before she heard noises, and looked up over her book to see Yang dragging Ruby over to her with Naruto following.

"Hel-looooo!" Yang greeted in a singing voice before letting go of Ruby, who hid behind her, "I believe you guys may know each other?"

The black haired girl merely gave them an odd look.

"My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater..." Ruby said before faltering, embarrassed, but managed to continue, "Actually, you can just call me Ruby."

"…Okay." The girl answered as he went back to her book.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked in a loud whisper, elbowing Ruby.

"I don't know help me!" Ruby hissed back before going back to smiling at Blake.

"It was kind of you, what you did." Naruto walked forward gaining the black haired girl's attention. "Even if your words did not show it you were trying to stand up for Ruby-san. For whatever reason you're not willing to open up to us easily, but I'm hoping you can bear with us a little longer. Can we at least get a name? I'm Uzumaki Naruto by the way. Just call me Naruto."

"B-Blake. Blake Belladonna." Blake didn't know why, but there was something unsettling about the blond. Her senses were warning her to be careful around him. Screaming at her to be cautious. She glanced away, careful not to betray her emotions, but Naruto had picked up on it.

 _ **"The girl smells of felines. She must be one of those Faunus."**_

 _"She could have hidden it better, but considering no one has made a big deal out of it, the only ones skilled enough to notice it seem to be one's she doesn't have to hide herself from."_

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's sister!" Yang introduced herself, "I like your bow!"

"…Thanks…" Blake said, as she clutched her book.

"It goes great with your... pajamas!"

"Right..."

"Gah, nice night, don't you think?"

"Yes, it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book…that I will continue to read…as soon as you leave!" Blake said, with Naruto picking up the subtle hints that she wanted to be left alone.

"Oh come on, don't be such a spoilsport." Yang said as Ruby took notice of Blake's book.

"What's it about?" Ruby suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Blake asked, surprised.

"Your book. Does it have a name?"

"Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body. It's based off the book of the old world before Remnant, the Strange Case of Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde." Blake revealed, becoming a little more open to the others.

"Oh, yeah... That's real lovely!" Yang stated sarcastically, but with no malice.

 _"Remind you of anything?"_

 _ **"Please, as if I could be compared to mere mortals."**_

Naruto softly chuckled. Good old Kurama.

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!" Ruby explained, making Blake giggle a little.

"And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Blake questioned, hearing the naiveté in Ruby.

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" Ruby said with determination.

"Huh. That's very… ambitious." Blake said before her smile turned into a frown, "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"…Well, that's why we're here! To make it better." Ruby tried to reassure her, but Blake didn't look convinced.

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang squealed and grabbed Ruby in a bear hug into the air.

"Cut it out!" Ruby cried, her feet kicking out before punching Yang in the face, causing the forced sisterly evolved into fighting limbs.

"Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha…"

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?"

Weiss, wearing a faded bluish sleeping gown with short sleeves and white trimmings with her family crest on the upper-right chest and her hair down, came storming over to the group, and skidded to a halt when she saw exactly who is was that was making all the noise.

"Oh, not you again!" Weiss and Yang shouted at the sight of each other.

"You really can't complain about people sleeping if you're going to shout." Naruto noted with a dry tone.

"N-No one asked you blondie!"

Weiss screeched as Ruby quickly placed her finger on her lips.

"Shh! Guys, she's right. People are trying to sleep!" Ruby's words drew Weiss' attention to her.

"Oh, now you're on my side!" Weiss snapped.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby countered angrily.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang asked as her eyes turned red.

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss said, stamping her foot on the ground.

Blake, who rolled her eyes at the fight, closed her book after saving the spot where she left off in her book, and reached over to the grab her candle and blows it out, enveloping the ballroom in darkness.

That led to the unfortunate event of someone tripping over someone else

Which devolved into sounds of kicking, swearing, panic, and the likes. At the very least things will end up being interesting.

* * *

It was morning. Preparation for the big exam was just around the corner.

As Naruto, Yang, and Ruby brushed their teeth, they heard the excited animated chatter of a girl talking with her friend.

"I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm... well, I'm me! But it's just crazy, you know?" The speaker was a girl with short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing seem to be a mix and max of different colors of themes. A collared black vest that ended at her waist. Under the vest were two layers of clothing colored red and light blue respectively. She also wore a white sleeveless top that formed a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm with matching finger-less gloves on each hand.

To complete the outfit she sported a pink skirt that started at her waist and ended mid-thigh with shoes a mix of pink and white with pink laces displaying what he assumed was her symbols on her soles with some sort of armor that began in the middle of her shoulder and neck which ended by the waist with a light gray white bow at the back of her skirt with ribbon extending to the skirt's bottom.

Taking a glance at her weapon he noticed it was a large hammer. That girl had to be deceptively strong if her weapon was that large hammer.

Gathering his clothes he hit the showers. A good ten minutes later he exited the shower and to his surprise the girl was still talking.

"We've been friends for soooooooo long! What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not 'together-together'... Not that I'm not saying that you're not handsome; you are handsome, but that'd just be weird, right?"

Naruto glanced at her companion. A teenage male with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by Chinese culture.

He wore a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming went down the right side of his torso and forming a black collar. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes. His overall look reminded him of a lotus flower.

Ruby and Yang made their way out of the shower, fully dressed in their huntress outfits.

Naruto went about getting dressed.

* * *

"Naruto... is that you?" A female voice said from behind Naruto.

Naruto turned to face the speaker. She was a red haired girl with waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet with vivid green eyes. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes.

Amazon would be an accurate way to describe her, being six feel tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls at Beacon.

Her top consisted of two layers. The top layer a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. It looked like she traded out of her old piece of leather for metal armor that looked rather sturdy; this layer also seems to have some kind of riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, which may also be heavy stitching. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. She also wore an elastic, red, A-line miniskirt and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms with ered ankle-length drapery that appears to be wrapped around her skirt.

She also had with her a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite a pouch with both connected to a belt. The plate bears her "shield and spear" symbol.

On her head she wore a bronze circlet headpiece that can be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hang from her circlet on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm.

The rest of her armor consisted of elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots and a pair of cuisses that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees. She also donned a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm, which appears to be able to connect and disconnect from her shield easily. Her boots are brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reach up to mid-calf.

"Naruto!" Pyrrha called out as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

She had thought that she would never see her one real friend again! The last time she had seen her was when he was cheering her on at the Mistral Regional Tournament. Since the blond admitted he was a wanderer chances of running into him again were an all-time low, especially since she would be attending Beacon Academy.

"You look great." He said as he stood back and took in Pyyrha. She had grown a bit since the last time he saw her.

"I didn't think I would ever get to see you again so soon." Pyrrha answered as a delighted smile formed on her face. The blond was one of the few friends she had ever genuinely mad and she was happy he ran into her.

"So, have you met anyone yet?" He asked as Pyyrha looked at him with a pout.

"No. I've just been so focused on my training." She answered only to realize 'that' was not what he was talking about. "Oh…you mean partners!?"

"Yeah…"

Suddenly there would be conversation was interrupted.

"Pyrrha Nikos... good morning to you."

They turned to see the speaker and Naruto sighed. Weiss Schnee.

"Can I talk to YOU alone though?" Weiss asked with a look towards Naruto.

"Look, I'm not asking for us to become best friends or anything, but can we at least be civil? I really don't like unnecessarily making enemies." He then turned to Pyrrha. "This is the part where I take my leave. Try and find yourself a good partner okay."

"Okay...guess I'll see you later then." She called out a bit disappointed. She was hoping to catch up with him after all.

She turned her attention back to Weiss who was waiting expectantly. "Hello Weiss Schnee, I am surprised to see you chose to come to Beacon and not Haven. That is much closer to where you are from."

"Oh yes, I figured a change of area would be more beneficial for me in the long run. It helps that Beacon has produced more fine Huntsmen and Huntresses than any other secondary training school." Weiss said off the top of her head.

"So, do you a have teammate picked out yet? I hear that teams are groups of 4." Weiss said with a message hidden in her tone.

"Well I have one possible choice." Pyrrha answered with a smile on her face.

"You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Jaune introduced himself Casanova-style.

"Argh, you again?" Weiss said, getting even more irritated.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune!" Pyrrha greeted, walking forward, but Jaune pushes her aside.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." he said continues talking to Weiss.

"So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Weiss remarked.

"Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams~! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?" Jaune offered, getting close to an uncomfortable Weiss.

"So you're looking for team members? Well I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so…" Pyrrha started to say, but…

"You don't stay." Jaune said smoothly again and advanced on Pyrrha, "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team."

"Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Weiss asked has if Jaune was stupid.

"Not in the slightest, Snow Angel." Jaune countered gently.

"This. Is. Pyrrha. Nikos." She told him, incredulous at how dunce the boy was.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha said with a wave. Pyrrha liked to believe the best in people. She was happy and willing to work with most people. Still the fact the boy didn't know who she was, now that was quite refreshing.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum."

"Never heard of it." Jaune said as Weiss scoffed.

"Like I said, She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row!"

"The what?" Jaune asked while trying to keep the confusion out of his voice.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Weiss said loudly, waving her arms rapidly in anger as Jaune finally recognized her from that.

"That's you?! But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrha admitted, a bit embarrassed.

"So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" Weiss asked the now depressed Jaune.

"I guess not…Sorry…" he mumbled, hanging his head.

"Cheer up, Jaune! I believe you'd make a great leader!" Pyrrha told him.

"D'oh, stop it!" Jaune said bashfully after brightening back up.

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!" Weiss snapped, trying to separate the two.

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?" Jaune offered in his Casanova mode while leaning into Weiss again.

"Alright, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!" Weiss whined.

A clicking sound was heard, with Jaune turning around in time to see Pyrrha's weapon Miló in Javelin Mode strike him in his hood and sending him wailing into a wall.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha apologized.

 _"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."_ Glynda spoke through the intercom system.

Weiss passed by the prone Jaune without a second glance, with Pyrrha coming up next.

"It was nice meeting you, Jaune." Pyrrha said as she retrieved Miló and followed after Weiss as Jaune dropped to ground.

"Likewise." he groaned, slumping against the wall.

"The lady-killer is having some trouble?" Yang asked. She and Ruby had just finished making sure their weapons were in perfect condition.

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?" Jaune groaned in disappointment as he accepted Ruby's hand and uses her to lift himself up.

"'Snow Angel' probably wasn't the best start." Yang told him as she passed him by.

"Come on Jaune, let's go." Ruby said as she led him and his damaged self-esteem out of the locker room.

* * *

The Beacon Cliff was the site where the initiation into the academy began. It was an impressive view, overlooking the forest area.

Right now, the first year students were standing on silver tiles in front of Professor Ozpin with a mug of coffee and Glynda with her tablet scroll.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin stated as he looked among the students.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Glynda announced.

"What? Ohhh…" Ruby whined at this unexpected development.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin advised them.

Naruto looked at Ruby as she whined some more, with Yang who noticed his gaze looked away from him quickly completely clueless to the looks Pyrrha was sending him.

"That being said, for this year's initiation, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin declared.

 _'Oh. That has the potential to be bad.'_ Naruto thought with a grimace.

"See? I told you…" Nora said to Rin, but was interrupted by Ozpin as he started speaking again.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

Jaune set out a short nervous laugh and gulped loudly while Nora looked way too happy, before Ozpin continued.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune started to say while raising his hand.

"Good! Now, take your positions!" Ozpin instructed.

Everyone got into her battle stances on their own tile, readying to begin, except for Jaune, who still had his hand raise and was not in position like everyone else.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." Jaune spoke up, not noticing the tile under Weiss launching her up into the air like a springboard and over the forest with others following suit, "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin said as if commenting the weather.

"Oh, uh, I see..." Jaune said as he still failed to notice his fellow students being launched into the forest, "So, did you, like, hand out parachutes for us?"

Naruto turned his head towards Jaune with a look of disbelief. ' _I'm starting to think there must have been some sort of mistake._ _That boy really can't be a huntsman can he?'_

 _ **"To be fair, were you much of a shinobi when you graduated the academy?"**_

Kurama had a point. If the boy had potential it would be a shame for it to go to waste.

"Whoo-wee!" Nora yelled cheerfully as she was launched.

"No. You will be using your own 'landing strategy'." Ozpin said as Glynda gave the boy a calculating glare while Rin was launched.

"Uh-huh... Yeah." Jaune said slowly while still oblivious to what is happening.

Yang winked at Ruby, the latter giving a thumb-up in return, put on her pair of aviator sunglass before getting launched.

"Woo-hoooooooo!" Yang yelled before Ruby, with a smile on her face at Naruto, joined her in the air.

"So, what exactly is a landing strategYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Jaune wailed at the last part as he was catapulted and sent soaring ungracefully into the air.

Finally he was launched into the air. His hair whoosed backwards as he soared through the air. He looked down at the Emerald Forest below.

Ruby fired a few rounds from Crescent Rose's Gun Mode to slow her down, and then switched to Scythe Mode to catch the branch of a tree with her blade to descend to the ground safely.

Weiss summons a white snowflake glyph and leap off it to slow her own fall into the forest.

Nora sailed by Rin who spun in the air and used his weapons Storm Flower, a pair of green-colored SMGs with axe-like blade attached under the barrels, to spiral around the trunk of a large tree and landed on the ground, brushing his clothes of dust before looking up to see Yang soaring past his.

"Woo-hooo! Yeah! Ally-oop!" Yang yelled as her used Ember Celica gauntlets and their recoil to travel along the top of the forest, spinning in the air and laughing with each blast as she went further north, "Whoa-whoa!"

She ended up crashing through the leaves of some trees while whooping and bounded off of two trees before rolling onto the ground.

"Nailed it!" Yang boasted and ran off, unaware that she landed near the girl in black who began to trail her.

Pyrrha, with her weapon and shield Miló and Akoúo, used her shield Akoúo to tank through several trees before landing on a branch, shifted Miló into Rifle Mode to check her surroundings and saw a screaming Jaune falling helplessly into the forest. Pyrrha twirled Miló around as its transformed into its Javelin Mode, calculating her aim she let Milo fly after throwing it with all her might deep into the forest until a dull "THUNK!" was heard.

"Thank you!" Jaune called in the distance.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha replied, waving.

Drawing his arm back Naruto launched a massive burst of wind to bring himself to a stop bursting thousands of leaves into the air.

Coming to a dead stop he dropped down towards the ground and landed on the ground causing a mini-crater under the impact of his landing.

Naruto began making his way through the forest. Hoping he would find a competent partner while making his way where the treasures were kept.

Not far from where he was a figure immersed in shadows watched as the blond went down the path before him. The only thing that could be seen of this mysterious was two glowing amber-flame eyes with a violet gem gleaming in the darkness.

000

Chapter End - So what do you guys think?

000

Major Changes are starting to progress. Pyyrha and Naruto's relationship now more of a friendship. Makes it easier to focus on plot progression when there is less romance to focus on in a story. For Those who want their Naruto and Pyrrha fix keep an eye out when I do another RWUBY story. The story titles will have the references to the shipping names from the first chapter.


	4. The Initiation Begins!

RWUBY DESPWS

0

Naruto x ?

Main Crossovers: Naruto, RWBY, Minor Persona Elements

Genres: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Drama, Fantasy, School Life

0

Story Start

0

"Helloooooooo? Is anyone out there? Helloooo?"

Yang was walking around, looking for everyone that may be her new partner. When she was launched, she traveled further into the forest thanks to her Ember Celica, and was quite a ways from RubY. While she would love to be Ruby's partner, she was serious about her being someone else's partner that would break her out of her shell.

She could only hope that she didn't run into with Weiss.

But while it's cruel that she didn't want to be Ruby's partner, she would rather be Naruto's partner. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks. Hopefully she would be able to gather up her courage and not make a complete fool of herself.

Then again there were supposed to be four person teams right? She supposed the best she could hope for was her running into Naruto and Ruby running into Blake and forming a four man team. While quiet Blake seemed nice or at least that was the blond's thought of her.

"I'm getting bored here!" she shouted before hearing some rustling in the bushes behind her and turned around, "Is someone there?"

She went to the bushes to take a peek.

"Ruby? Is that you?" she asked before hearing a low, inhuman growl, and looked up to find the source, "Nope!"

She dodge rolled to the side as a large Bear Grimm called an Ursa charged out of the bushes to take a bite out of her. Yang righted herself and activated her Ember Celica Shot Gauntlets before sensing another Ursa who flanked her from behind. She back flipped over it as its fellow Ursa charged at her, only to get blasted back by a fiery punch. The second Ursa made another run at Yang, but she countered by ducking under its swipe and delivered several machine gun-style punch before finishing up with a kick to send the Grimm back.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you? About yay high and probably in the mist of spazzing out right now." she asked, only to receive a couple growls in response, "You know, you could just say "no", right?"

One of the Ursa took a couple of swipes at her, but Yang back flipped out of the way and laughed.

"Geeeez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba-" Yang started to say tauntingly when a single strand of her golden blonde hair falls in front of her face and lands on the ground, "You..."

Her shook with anger as she closed her eyes and opened them to reveal red eyes, making the Ursai look at each other in confusion.

"MONSTERS!" she screamed as an inferno enveloped her as she charged forward unleashing the hell of a barrage.

She targets the first Ursa and delivers a devastating combo of fire-infused melee blows before unleashing a powerful punch that sent the offending Ursa through several trees that set them on fire. The other Ursa soon met a similar fate.

After the heinous beating Yang felt someone tap her shoulder. "WHAT!" She screamed in the person's face still in the midst of fury.

"Wow. Did I come at a back time?"

Yang pupil's shrunk as she realized she had exploded in the face of her crush. _'Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.'_ She mentally cried. He probably thought she was a total psyche now. She was panicking so much it slipped her mind that the blond would be her team mate. That thought didn't last for long as a third, much larger Ursa had emerged from the tree line. "Look out!" she blurted out, but before either could react a whirling noise is heard at the same time, followed by a "thunk", making the Ursa freeze. The Ursa whines before falling down a second later to reveal Blake Belladonna with her Gambol Shroud in Kusarigama Mode in the Bear Grimm's back.

"Hey Blake-san!" Naruto gave a cheerful wave to the girl.

"Hello." Well nothing said that you explicitly could only team up with a single person or that they couldn't work as a four man team of two partners. Just that she had to get lucky and find a useful partner while traveling with them.

* * *

"Yang! Yang!" Ruby yelled in near panic as she rushed towards the area that she was sure that she had seen Naruto land. She had been surprised when she had seen her sister land. She had to find her. Just had to or else she could end up in a team with some stranger. Going over her options she supposed it wouldn't be bad if she ended up in a team with Naruto or Blake. Jaune? On second thought maybe not. At the very least she needed to end up on a team before she ran into…

Her train of thought was detail when someone crashed into her from above. Time seemed to slow down Ruby shook the cobwebs out of her head and cleared her vision to find herself looking into the eyes of Weiss, who was straddling her waist with a look of shock on her face.

"Oh, no…" Ruby thought as Weiss slowly got off of her, "No…"

There was a pause between them before Weiss turned on her heel and walked the other way, not caring about the rules of pair matching.

"Well, north is this way…"

Ruby followed after Weiss and watched as she struggled through the bushes and low tree branches.

"Don't follow me. I'm not being partners with you." Weiss snapped as she cleared the bushes.

She then stopped when she heard a voice above them.

"Come on! Come on! Stupid…!"

She looked up to see Jaune stuck to a tree thanks to Pyrrha's weapon embedded in the trunk, and was trying to pull it out until he saw her and gave an embarrassed wave and laugh. Weiss promptly did a one-eighty and came back to Ruby, grabbing her by her hood after realizing that Jaune would've been her next choice after leaving Ruby.

"By no means does this make us friends." she said as she pulled Ruby in the direction they were walking.

"You came back!" Ruby cried out oddly happy.

* * *

Pyrrha was in a bit of a bind. Go retrieve her weapon and team up with Jaune or Naruto. Either one would do really`.

While she could fight without her weapon that would effectively mean she would be far less effective without it then her usual standard and she did not want to be a burden on whoever she teamed up with.

Her attention was soon drawn to the sounds of combat. It sounded like someone was already fighting grim.

 _"YOU MONSTERS!"_

A female and a rather angry one at that. Pyyrha didn't know why, but she was getting a feeling to stay away from that female.

Climbing higher in the tree she decided to see if she could get a better vantage point, starting from where that shout came from. Luckily enough the voice came from an area with a small clearing. Her friend approached the blond haired girl.

This was perfect. If she hurried she could grab Jaune and they could form a four man team.

* * *

After skillfully dispatching twin black and white massive vipers with the use of his aura Ren began searching for Nora. Suddenly he stopped when he heard a noise from above. He looked up in time to see Nora hanging upside-down from a tree branch.

"Boop." Nora said as she appeared in front of him and touched his nose. Ren smiled for a second.

Well now that he found Nora it was time to head towards the temple and look for more team mates.

* * *

"Looks like mister Uzumaki has formed a three person team with miss Belladonna and miss Long. Expected considering his inclusion led to an uneven number of students." Glynda informed Ozpin as they checked the progress of the first-year students. The last of the two man teams had been formed, "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Rin. Either way out of all the teams I say they have a fair shot of being better off than Miss Nikos."

"Mmmm…"

"I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. It's even odder that I can't find any record of him attending a school for Huntsmen before coming here to Beacon." Glynda noted before deactivating her tablet scroll, "I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year? … Professor Ozpin?"

Ozpin didn't answered as he watched live footage of a bored Ruby sitting cross-legged on the grass picking it and yawning while her partner Weiss paces around her in random directions.

* * *

"It's definitely this way… I mean... this way! It's _definitely_ this way… Alright, it's official: We passed it."

"Is it really too hard to just admit that you are no idea where we're taking us?" a completely annoyed Ruby asked as she skipped up.

"Because I know _exactly_ where we're going! We're going... to... the forest temple!" Weiss replied a bit lamely.

Ruby facepalmed herself and growled in frustration.

"Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are, either!"

This time, Ruby started punching herself on her head as her frustration increased.

"Hitting yourself is not helping!"

"Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything, and exactly knew where we're going before you hijacked it!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that you bossing me around is getting us nowhere!"

"I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!"

"Then let's get back on track! The reason I was looking up at the sky was because I was using it as a compass to see if we're heading the right direction! The temple's to the north, remember?!"

"What?! How does that…"

"Of course…you wouldn't know anything about that, acting like you're so perfect." Ruby said as she went to head in the right direction to the temple.

"I'm. Not. Perfect! Not yet... But I'm still leagues better than you." Weiss countered and pushed Ruby out of the way of her path.

Before the girls could come to blows the sound of a piercing loud howl drew their attention. Skulking out of the woods was a small pack of Beowolves or what looked like Beowolves.

They looked far larger than the average creatures. They carried the same muscular frame and pitch black fur, but the arms, legs, and head were armored with blue like skulls with violet gems embedded in them.

The Alpha among them revealed to have a scorpion like tail with a stinger on the end. The two girls were definitely in for the fight of their lives.


	5. Danger Afoot!

RWUBY: Dragons Enjoying Snow Petals in the Windy Shadows

0

Naruto x (The title tells you the pairing.)

Main Crossovers: Naruto, RWBY, Minor Persona Elements

Genres: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Drama, Fantasy, School Life

0

Author's Note

0

Forest won't be playing out exactly like cannon. We're going to be here for a little while to get to know the characters and have them interact for a bit.

And for the stupid people who can't seem to fucking figure it out. Rodin's rings fucking disrupt Naruto's chakra network. Jesus Christ the number of dumb people who can't seem to figure out the subtle hints I dropped throughout the fic and keep bitching and crying about nerfs have gotten on my nerves.

I'm really sorry. You guys know that I prefer to drop subtle hints in dialogues and actions and for certain things I have a really slow build because I use the cold open style of writing in story telling, but some people apparently really need their hands held and stuff spoon sped to them or they can't figure it out.

For those of you who don't know about the cold open method of story telling. Go look it up. I'm not like some authors who tell stuff at you and do massive info dump chapters of the entire history and past in some massive summary.

We're all different people…we all have different styles of writing.

My style of writing is more character based instead of plot based. So If you're a plot based type of person I am afraid my stories are not for you as I like to spend more time on the characters while slowly weaving together plot elements.

To my loyal fans and the smart people who can figure stuff out. Sorry about that. But it grates on my nerves when I have to deal with people who lack patience or the ability to…you know…actual figure stuff out.

0

Story Start

0

Ruby and Weiss had managed to face off against most of the Grimm with only marginable trouble.

Weiss was well trained and skillfully made use of Myrtenaste and her dust to immobilize the enemies while Ruby would hack off the limbs of the Grimm using Crescent Rose.

While the lackeys had been dealt with the Alpha was proving to be anything, but easy pickings. Its shell was proving tougher than the others and any attempts to freeze him were proving ineffective.

Weiss could feel her stamina steadily weakening. The Grimm proved relentless in its single minded pursuit in killing them. Even their attempt to run was ruined by the beast's superior speed.

"Weiss, I'll hold him off. Get out of here and go get help." Ruby told Weiss as she was balancing herself with Crescent Rose.

"Are you stupid? You'll get yourself killed. I am no coward!" The stubborn girl wouldn't admit it, but even if Ruby was far from her favorite person she was not simply going to just let her die.

Weiss glanced at the injury on Ruby's leg and an expression of guilt formed on her face. _"Idiot…why did you…"_

"Stop being so stubborn, would it kill you to listen to someone else?"

"In the case of the person being you yes." She answered as the Grimm continued to circle them. It seemed to be studying them, waiting for the right opportunity to strike. _'…no one else would have. Despite how mean I was to you…you.'_ Weiss moved in front of Ruby.

"What are you…" Ruby began to say.

"When that thing attacks I'll use my Dust. That'll give us eight seconds. You don't look that heavy so if I use my glyph I should be able to get us a good amount of distance from it. You got that?" she asked Ruby who was surprised.

"Y-Yeah." She didn't understand. Didn't Weiss hate her? So why was she?

The Grimm suddenly jumped towards them, and Weiss readied for her counter attack. 'Now!' Her attempt to freeze the Grimm proved unsuccessful as the creature placed its two front paws on the ground and pushed itself to the side, avoiding the attack and using its back leg to ground itself and quickly leaping once more.

Weiss was frozen in shock. Grimm of advance age were known for developing a modicum of intelligence, but nothing like she had just saw. He had baited her into attack, avoided her attack and was now leaping towards them at full speed.

It was too fast. They were going to die. A shriek escape Weiss lips as the hungry jaws of the creature loomed closer. Tears began streaming down her cheek.

She didn't want to die. Not like this. She wasn't ready.

To her shock the beast was suddenly hit by something fast. It took her brain a few seconds to realize what it was. A person.

That blond. Naruto.

"RUBY!"

Ruby turned, nearly falling over as she steadied herself on her weapon. "YANG!" She cried tears of joy as she was pulled into a bear hug by her sister. "Too tight! Too tight!"

"I am never taking my eyes off you again!" Yang exclaimed, unaware she was doing a better job of finishing her sister off via affixation than the Grimm was.

"You two okay?" Blake asked as Weiss dumbly nodded.

Their attention turned to the blond and the Grimmed. "To think they've gone this far. I made the right choice in coming here." He said as he recognized the material the armored parts were made out of. The last thing he faced those bones he was not strong enough, this time it would be different _. 'No gems.'_ He noted as a smile formed on his face. Instantly he triggered sage mode and shot forward before the beast had anything to do.

In one punch he fractured the right side of the beast's skull mask. The creature's head whipped back as Naruto proceeded to swing his leg upwards, hitting the creatures chin and launching it in the air. Drawing his leg back he leaped up into the air, following after the beast whose bodies was ripping off branches and dislodging leaves and scaring wildlife as it soared high up into the sky. Naruto appeared next to the beast, locking his left arm around its throat. 'Primary Lotus: Uzumaki Style.' The two began spinning towards the ground at a rapid pace as a full body Rasengan appeared around the beast shredding skin and flesh as they spun towards the ground at rapid speed. At the last second Naruto disengaged and landed safely on all fours as the beast landed on the ground causing a crater and impact that nearly knocked the girl's off their feet.

All that was left of the Alpha Beowolf was a mangled carcass.

The four girls had looked on in aww. He had…completely decimated that Grimm without use of a weapon or aura. Just raw physical strength which made them wonder how strong he was if that was just him doing it effortlessly.

 _'Wow Naruto is so cool.'_ Ruby thought. She had to be sure to ask him to spar with her in the future.

' _He is dangerous alright. I have to keep an eye on him.'_ Blake noted as once more her instincts were acting up. The blond was giving off the subtle aura of a predator.

 _'To be that strong. No wonder he knew Pyrrha. There is more to him than I thought.'_ Weiss thought.

' _I want to have his babies.'_ Yang thought. Looked good and kicked ass, which was an A+ in her book.

One thing for sure. He was a better ally then enemy. He made his way back to the group. "Are you two okay?" He asked Ruby and Weiss.

"I am fine. I just need a moment's rest to recuperate." Weiss answered as she glanced away. "You have my thanks for your assistance." He was probably going to be insufferable now and lord the fact he saved her life over her. After all if her family wasn't being attacked by those groups of terrorists it was a rival family trying to get a leg up over them.

"No problem. You okay Ruby?" He turned his attention to Ruby, completely surprising Weiss. He didn't even so much as sneer at her. Was his only concern just making sure they were okay? This was not something she was used to.

"It nicked my leg." She said showing her injury. Naruto gave it a glance over before hovering his hand over her wound as his hand began to glow green. Soon her wound began to mend until her leg was as good as new.

 _'A healing Semblance?'_ They wondered. New semblances or applications were not completely unheard of. And considering the nature of their test healing would be really useful.

"We should hurry and continue our way to the temple." He suggested once making sure Ruby's leg was as good as new. There was a pretty good chance that there were more of those modified Grim out there and if so he wanted to find Pyrrha and get everyone out of the forest as soon as possible. At the very least he finally had a new lead to follow on.

* * *

A little earlier.

"See anything!" Jaune called out from the base of the tree.

"Not yet."Pyrrha answered as she continued looking until suddenly something exploded from the top of the tree line.

Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc are making their way through Emerald Forest when Jaune heard a far off noise and turns to look. A beowolf. One much larger than anything she had seen and she watched at how it swatted down to the ground like it was nothing.

Pyrrha leaped down from above. "We will stay our course." Right now getting out of the forest and finding the temple was top priority. "It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy."

They continue onwards with Jaune not paying attention as Pyrrha brushed away a branch that accidently smacked Jaune right in the face, flooring him hilariously.

"Jaune?! I'm sorry!" Pyrrha apologized profusely as Jaune laughed it off with a hint of frustration.

"It's okay. Just a scratch!" Jaune assured her as she noticed the gash on his cheek.

"Why didn't you activate your Aura?" she questioned as he got up.

"Huh?"

"Your Aura." Pyrrha repeated, thinking that he didn't hear the first time.

"Gesundheit." Jaune replied.

"Uh, Jaune, do you... know what Aura is?" Pyrrha asked as a frown now marred her features.

"Psch, of course I do!" Jaune replied instantly while avoiding eye contact with his partner, "I know exactly what Aura is. Do you know what Aura is?"

Pyrrha appeared insulted for a little bit with the slight tightening of her features before shaking them off and smiled. While finding it odd that Jaune didn't know the common knowledge that up-and-coming Hunters shoulder know before coming to a school like Beacon, she decided to explain anyway.

She had hoped with unlocking his aura Jaune would begin to look up to his potential.

Part of that potential did not include navigational skills. Skills which lead them into the din of an angry and ravenous Death Stalker.

* * *

A little while later.

Several students were making their way when they heard a screamed in the distance.

"What was that?" a guy in a cobalt shirt and black jeans pants asked. In his hand he carried a large dagger with a red dust crystal embedded in it.

"Sounds like a girl's in trouble!" the speaker was a red head, a young girl wearing a checker pattern skirt and black hoodie. In her hands she carried a staff.

"If you're weak you turn out Grimm food. That's the way of life." The third of them was the tallest by far who unlike his other two teammates were not as concerned. He was dressed in an all-black double breasted suit, not one would call practical for an excursion like this. Over his arms and behind his head he carried a massive axe.

"Is it wise to dismiss what's going on Onyx? Especially if the Grimm turns out to be dangerous and sets its sight on us next?" The last of the group was a girl with raven hair and violet eyes dressed in a t-shirt with an upside triangle with an eye insignia on the back of her shirt and jeans.

"If we stand around here and do nothing Galena, then yeah, we will." He turned back to the two who hesitated. "Rouge, Calcite, let's go." Onyx called out to him.

The two shared a look, uncertain, but eventually gave in and continued on their way.

* * *

The group of five managed to make their way into way into what looked like a clearing. ' _Something is not right. Why has this land area been cleared?'_ Naruto wondered to himself. When your home was within a forest one tended to have a good deal of knowledge when it came to the cycle of nature and all that followed.

"Are you sure the temple is this way?" Weiss questioned the blond.

"Yes." He answered. Despite the way the question was phrased there was no undertone of haughtiness or sneer. There really no reason for them to be at each other's throat if they weren't enemies.

Suddenly Jaune fell out of the tree in front of them, landing on his collarbone.

"Jaune!?" Ruby asked in surprise. "How did you end up…" Before she could finish her question the sounds of combat filled their ears. Everyone drew their weapons and readied from the enemy. What they didn't expect to see what an Ursa coming out, arms flailing. Then, a pink bolt of energy blasted it in the back, making it collapse to ground and depositing its rider.

"Awwww... It's broken." Nora pouted and gave out a little cry as she observed the carcass of her prey which finally gave Ren the time he needed to finally catch up to her after jumping through trees and landing on the carcass.

"Nora! Please… Don't ever do that again!" Ren told her with a dismayed sigh.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

Yang was interrupted once again as a shrill screech as heard, and Pyrrha Nikos ran out of the forest with a Death Stalker scorpion Grimm was on her rear as it uproots loads of trees as it chased her. Pyrrha jumped and dodged its giant claws and continued running for her life.

"Jaune?!" Pyrrha called out for her partner, hoping he fell where she is now.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted back, glad Pyrrha has arrived.

"Woah! A Death Stalker!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Pyyrha hang on!" Naruto took off in a mad dash to help his friend in distressed.

"Hang on I'll help!" Ruby volunteered as she chased after the blond.

"Ha! We'll see about that!" Ruby declared and charged at the Death Stalker with a battle cry, "Yaaaaahhhhhh~!"

"Ruby, wait!" Yang shouted after her as she gave chase before her reckless sister got herself hurt.

Ruby used the recoil of Crescent Rose to boost her charge towards the oncoming Death Stalker.

Just as Naruto and Ruby drew near a current of lightning traveled across the ground and struck the three combatants. Wails of pain escaped them dropping down. Pushing himself to his feet quickly Naruto caught the claws of the Death Stalker before it could strike.

He swore upon noticing a silver gem embedded in the head of the Death Stalker. "Move!" he barked at them, jumping back, being joined by Pyrrha and Ruby as the Death Stalker jabbed its tail into the ground where they once were. Suddenly the creature seemed to freeze in place as it was waiting for something and that's when it happened

Appearing from a bolt of lightning on top of the Death Stalker was a middle age woman with sandy blonde hair. She was wearing an oval yellow and black diamond sleeveless top with white collar and black leather pants and mary janes for shoes. She was short with a slender build with a small button like nose and her hair wrapped up with a scrunchy. She had the appearance of a sprite, but what stood out was the Number 7 etched on her arm with the insignia of the organization surrounding it.

Seeing what they were up against was more than expected the others ran to help them. "Sorry lovelies. You walked in on one of our projects and we can't exactly leave witnesses. You understand right." Her hand crackled with lightning.

Well if there was going to be a chance for Naruto to get his answers this was a very good one in front of him.


	6. The Lightning Wielder!

RWUBY

0

Naruto x ?

Main Crossovers: Naruto, RWBY, Minor Persona Elements

Genres: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Drama, Fantasy, School Life

0

Author's Note

0

Forest won't be playing out exactly like cannon. We're going to be here for a little while to get to know the characters and have them interact for a bit.

0

Story Start

0

The next thing the group knew an array of feathers began to rain down forcing them to jump apart. Glancing up the sight of a giant Nevermore could be seen _. 'Another damn Grimm. Things are going from bad to worse.'_

An array of lightning from the woman whose only identity was her rank number seven began to track the blond. Suddenly a blur shot passed him. "Ruby-san don't!" He twisted out of the way as Ruby swung the blunt end of Crescent Rose at the woman who twisted out of the way and swung her hand her knuckles connecting to Ruby's skull sending her falling back.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby called back as she got up and put a hand to her head, feeling blood dripped down from her injury.

Naruto attempted to rush at her only for seven to take a swipe at him. Before she could follow up she was forced to dodge as Blake and Lie Ren attacked her with their weapons.

"Long range! Useless against a speed user!" she appeared behind them. Quickly launching windmill kicks to which the two were forced to dodge.

"Hiiyah!" Nora swung her hammer down only for seven to rear back and punched her with a lighting covered fist sending the girl flying back and burning her top.

Before Seven could continue she was rammed into by Pyrrha using Akouo to break the woman's guard following by slashing at her with Milo nicking off a few strands of her hair.

She jumped when the Death Stalker shrieked at her, and retaliated by shooting it in the skull as she jumped back, using the recoil as a boost to run the opposite way away from the scorpion Grimm and towards Yang, also using her Speed semblance as she did.

As this was going on the Nevermore began to descend, targeting Ruby.

It flapped its wings and rained down a wave of sharpened feathers with sharp quills that nearly skewered Yang and halted her advance cold while Ruby was pinned down by her cloak, jerking her forward and sending Crescent Rose flying.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang screamed at her sister, who struggling with her cloak.

"I'm trying!" Ruby shouted back after unpinning one of the snaps on her cloak and was working on the other one.

Naruto's focus changed as he went to help Ruby. The nevermore was going for a dive and she was a sitting duck. Using the body flicker Naruto appeared above Ruby and punched the nevermore in its chest. His body soon felt like a rock as he could feel his chakra sapped away. He landed on one knee, winded and looked to Ruby. It was going to take him too long to recover.

Seven was about to give chase, but found herself having to shield herself in lightning as she was pelted by Ren's Storm Flower gun, Blake's Gambol Shroud in Pistol Mode, and Nora's grenade launcher weapon Magnhild, before her armor gave way and she was pierced in her side Milóin in its Javelin Mode by Pyrrha.

Meanwhile, Ruby managed to free herself of her beloved cloak and looked to escape, but failed to notice the Death Stalker flanking her and knocking her back into the feathers, causing her to cry in pain as she was cut with the feathers that tore into her outfit.

Cornering its now wounded prey, the Death Stalker raised its golden stinger above Ruby and brought it down in an attempt to pierce her.

"RUBY!" Yang screamed in distress and reached out in vain as a white blur raced past her.

With nowhere to go, Ruby closed her eyes and raised her arms over her head, waiting for the pain…yet it never came.

"You really are insane you know that!"

Ruby opened her eyes to discover the Death Stalker's stinger encased in ice that trapped it where it is struggling to get free, and blinked in surprise at her unexpected savior who had one knee on the ground panted with her rapier stabbed in the ground.

"So difficult to get along with, totally unpredictable, and don't even get me started on your fighting style." Weiss said as she recovered and turned to look at Ruby, "And I suppose I can be a bit... anti-social... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer."

Ruby just looked at her before shaking her head, "Touche, Weiss." she said as she got up and tugged her cloak out of the quill it was pinned on, "Just don't say that you'll be nicer, show it. Until then…" Ruby put her cloak back on and smiled brightly at Weiss, "Thank you…"

"Uh, well…" Weiss stuttered, mesmerized by her partners bright smile as she brushed past her, "Any…time…" _No one has ever thanked me like that before…"_

Walking out of the small forest of feathers, she noticed the Death Stalker still struggling to escape.

"Whoa…" she muttered until she was wrapped in a bone-crushing by her sister from behind, "Urk!"

"So happy you're okay!" Yang squealed as she hugged Ruby close.

"Don't worry, I'm fine…but let up! You're hurting me…Owowowowowow!"

"If you're all done with your little touching moment, a little help here!" Blake called out as Seven began firing waves of lightning walls, burning the grass forcing them all to be on the defensive.

"Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked, pointing up at the cawing Nevermore circling around the area.

"We need to get to the temple. If we can rendezvous with more teams we stand a better chance." Naruto said as his vision began to blur.

Those damn gems. He would still be out of it for a few minutes yet.

"He's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to Beacon Cliff. " Ruby added.

"In other words, there's no sense in fighting those things or that crazy woman right now." Weiss said to Jaune directly.

"Run and live. That's an idea I can get behind." Jaune agreed with enthusiasm, probably because Weiss actually talked to him.

"Problem is miss sparkling personality won't be as easy to lose." Yang noted. She was proving far too fast for any of them to land a solid hit on.

 _'This is going to suck._ ' Naruto thought as he quickly went through a series of hand seals. Taking a deep exhale he launched a grand fire ball at the thunder user who was too enthralled infighting the others she let her guard down.

"Move!" Naruto shouted to Blake and the others who upon seeing the giant fireball hit the deck. "Shit!" Seven shielded herself in her lightning aura as the fireball detonated in a localized explosion that began spreading fire across the meadow. It would be a miracle if a good deal of the forest wouldn't be burned down as a result of this.

"Did he…did he just shooting a giant fucking fireball from his mouth!?" Yang asked incredulous as Naruto fell to his knees clutching his chest.

"Naruto!" Pyrrha rushed to his side and helped him up. "Are you okay? Where are you injured?" What was wrong with the blond. She didn't remember seeing him hit by the Grimm or the strange woman.

"I'll be fine! Just run!" He ordered as the Death Stalker began to break free from its icy confines. Taking advantage of their temporary reprieve the group of nine continued on ahead.

* * *

Glynda and several faculty members being flanked by several squadron of students were being dropped into the safety zone of Emerald Forest.

The appearance of this mysterious woman as well as her control over the Grimm alarmed Glynda and the rest of the faculty. As such she and several faculty members would be leading experienced older teams in an effort to engage and capture this mysterious woman as well as discover how she entered Beacon property undetected and search to see if there were any unsavory elements in the area.

"Professor Oobleck you and the scouting party will be searching the area for any other unsavory elements."

Oobleck is a rather young man, with messy green hair and brown eyes. His attire disheveled, a white shirt partially tucked into his dark-green pants and its collar raised, showing a slack yellow tie, along with mismatched brown and black shoes. He also has round glasses that appear to be opaque. A man known for his eccentricity, but his great speed would allow him and the faster students to get in and avoid trouble.

"Professor Port you and relief team will be waiting at the temple on the off chance I am unable to catch up to the students in time.

Peter Port unlike his colleague was a middle-aged man, possibly in his mid-fifties. Wearing a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants were tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots. Port was one you would described as well mattered man who was quite the hunter back in his day.

His appearance was that of a gray hair and a gray mustache and slightly overweight.

They could only hope their rescue effort was not in vain.


	7. Fall of Foudre!

RWUBY: Dragons Enjoying Snow Petals in the Windy Shadows

0

Naruto x ?

Main Crossovers: Naruto, RWBY, Minor Persona Elements

Genres: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Drama, Fantasy, School Life

0

Author's Note

0

If you're here for the terrible, godly overpowered shitty crossover stories that's not here. I'm not a fan where the characters are so powerful that its not a challenge and I'm tired of people wanting those stories whining in the reviews of the main character not stomping everyone. So if you want authors for that kind of hackney plot that's not here.

0

Story Start

0

 _The Temple is twenty miles north and two point three miles to the east of here. If we get separated then continue on to the temple. There we can use the structure for a defensive base._

That was the plan of course. They continued on for miles as they were continuously being hunted down by seven and her Grimm. For five miles now they were starting to tire. If at a moderate pace most of them could have kept going all day, but having to go at full speed with what amounted to someone who was like a living lightning bolt chasing after you, toying with you, firing bolts trying to catch you slipping it made sense why their stamina levels were dropping.

It seemed like things were looking up when they came across the bridge. "Hurry! We can at least shake the Deathstalker if we cross!" Pyrrha cried out upon spotting an old and worn down looking bridge. The gap was far too big for even a creature of that size to have any realistic hope of jumping with the bridge itself human size.

Ruby being one of the fastest was the first across along with Pyrrha. "Guys! Hurry!" she cried out as one by one they began crossing the bridge. A bolt of lightning surged past them made it to the other side.

The ropes were set afire and were quickly being eaten through.

 _'She won't stop until either she or we are dead. I'll have to strike her with a killing blow before the gem can disrupt my chakra network. I'll only have one shot at this.'_ Naruto paused and turned as he began readying a mini-rasenshuriken.

While lacking the power of a Rasenshuriken in its natural state the miniature version was more than powerful enough to atomize a human body.

"Naruto what are you doing! Run!" Ruby shouted to him.

"What is that idiot doing?" Weiss added wondering what did he hope to accomplish getting himself killed like that.

Hearing her sister's shout Yang turned to see that Seven was getting ready to attack her fellow blond. Yang was many things, but she was not a coward. She could also not leave a friend behind if she could help it. Turning she leaped just as the ropes gave way and the bridge began to fall.

"Yang hold on I'm coming!" Ruby was getting ready to try to jump when several of the others grabbed. "What are you doing! Let me GO! LET ME GO!"

"Are you crazy! You're going to get yourself killed!" Jaune argued as Ruby fault against their hold.

Naruto waited until Seven was in striking distance and he reacted. His palm thrust forward as the attack collided and phased right through as lightning began to travel and surge up through his arm electrifying his body.

Of all the opponents he could have fought, why did it have to be one with a body shifting technique like Suigetsu? She then grabbed him and he could feel her chakra began to climb. Was this a double suicide lightning technique?

But that didn't mean he was far from done. All those years of being a Kage would have been a waste if he hadn't refined his battle techniques.

Substitution followed by a terrain destroyer or maybe even flooding her system with Kurama's chakra would suffice. The one thing the organization was never able to study was the body of a Jinchuuriki so there would be no defenses against this move.

"Hey Sparky heads up!"

The call had broken the intense mental preparation of the two combatants.

The next thing Seven knew the size of her face was caved in by Ember Cecila as she was sent crashing through several trees.

"Holy shit!" Naruto couldn't help but exclaim. He instantly began thinking of Sakura and couldn't help but shiver. _'He felt that!'_ He felt the force of that blow and if the woman's skull wasn't seriously fractured or split open she better be feeling a monster ass headache.

Her screeches of pain and the clutching of her head would have been proof enough, but the fact she was heavily bleeding and the side portion of her face had been dented in from Yang's blow served to prove how powerful the young woman was.

"You dreadful worthless monkey! I'll turn you into CHARCOAL!" Seven had long any sense of composure and was in hysterics.

"What's wrong? You were having fun when you were chasing us down and trying to kill us. Now you start losing and its no fun anymore?" Naruto taunted as the woman began firing bolts of lightning at them wildly.

 _" **She's lost her composure. As long as you rely on pure Taijutsu you can take her out."**_

"You ready Yang-san!?" He asked as the blonde gave a nod and pounded her fists together. The two of them shot forward as they began to close the distance between them and Seven.

Her hands covered in lightning Seven began swinging at Yang who weaved to the sides of her attacks. Using Cecila she blocked one of the strikes as Naruto leaped over and landed a kick to Seven's face.

Seven's head whipped to the side and her stance stumbled as she was slugged in the stomach in the stomach causing her to double over. She let loose a burst of lightning from her body forcing the blonds to jump back.

Naruto mind flip slammed his hands on the ground causing a sphere of earth to shoot out and slam into Seven's left arm fracturing and dislocating her arm causing her to let out a pained wail. "No. Why. I am one of ten sovereigns of rebirth. I shouldn't lose to the likes of you."

"I guess if this is the limit of a Sovereign's power the only thing I had to worry about is those pain in the ass gems." For a while there Naruto had feared what kind of power the highest ranked members of Genesis held, but if the only thing they could do was steal, copy, and remake the powers and bodies of other worlds then they themselves were weak without their tricks.

Seven took to the air as she began to fire a solitary bolt of lightning into the sky. "You want power. I'll give you power!" Extending both arms she began using a high discharge from both her palms attempting to fry both blonds.

The only issue that came with copying powers was the often overlooked fact that one also copied the weaknesses along with it. "How good is your aim?" Naruto asked as they jumped back into the tree line to avoid the wild strikes.

At this rate the whole place really was going to burn down.

"I say pretty good! Why?" She responded, the heat of battle overriding her inability to talk to the blond without becoming a shy mess.

"I'll set up the ball you serve?" He suggested as he punched the ground and caused a slab of earth to raise.

Yang grinned. "I like the way you think." She said as she used an uppercut to dislodge the rock before her mighty blow rocketed the boulder.

Seven in her arrogance dismissed the rock as a threat and was ready to let it phase through her. When suddenly she was hit in the forehead by a…pebble?

Instantly the pebble was replaced by Naruto. "Why you…" She saw nothing but the smirk on the blond's face as he reached out and clutched her leg. "Get your filthy…" Then that's when she felt it. Weakness. Her power was leaving her and she kicked furiously at the blond who let her go. She was about to make an exclamation of triumph when she noticed something was off about his eyes.

"Boom!" Was all he said as Seven's focus was turned to the sound of loud sizzling. She turned and to her horror she saw the underside of the rocks were covered in some sort of weird tags. She let out a cry as the rock shattered and she was enveloped by the tags explosions.

Naruto landed on the ground back with Yang as Seven's heavily damaged body was sent falling down into the wide expanse below. From the other side the others were cheering. The blond's fight had been incredible after all.

"Let's join the others." The caw of the nevermore and the sound of crashing and following trees signaled the Grimms had finally caught up.

Naruto made a step and had to catch himself. He winched. Damn he ended up absorbing some of those damn gem's essence as well. So much for performing a body flicker. They were going to have to make the jump.

"So this is the part where you bust out a teleportation move right?" Yang asked as Naruto sighed.

Oh the irony.

"We're jumping it." He said as the shinobi moved back to get a running start.

Yang sighed; well they didn't really have much of a choice. She joined him as they both got a running start just as they were about to lunch themselves the ground suddenly gave away into the landslide. Startled Yang lost her footing and was sent tumbling other side with Naruto joining her.

That shouldn't have been possible. The land structure was stable else he would have sensed it. When a bed of spikes suddenly emerged from the ground he instantly realized what was going on.

A genesis agent. One that must have come to meet up with Sovereign Seven and they were falling right towards it. "Hang on!' Naruto grabbed Yang's wrist and pulled her close as he aimed for the water.

"Naruto!"

"Yang!"

The cries of the group grew further away as they fell.

Crruungah! Naruto's body arched in incredible pain as his side had just crashed into the side of the spike bed. He could several of his ribs taking heavy damage along with his ribcage itself.

The two of them fell into the water below and were being pulled away by the strong currents and away from the group.

"Naruto! YANG! YAAAAAAAAANG!"

Meanwhile traveling through the ground the Genesis agent decided to be cautious before just up and attacking. He picked up the faint signal and life and went towards it.

There he found on the ground, barely alive in the modified body was Seven. "To think you used to boast about your superior power. Look where your arrogance, lack of strategy, and temper has got you Foudre."

"Earthshaker." Foudre called out as she tried to raise her mangled hand. "H-Help me!"

"You didn't even get to perform your awakening. Genesis does not tolerate failures." With the wave of his hand the earth split open.

"YOU FUCKER! EARTHSHAKER WHEN I…" Foudre's last words were muffled when Earthshaker grasped his hand and the earth slammed together turning the woman into paste. Nothing was left but gore covered clothing, mushed flesh and the bones that stuck out of the mangled body.

' _Pitiful. An absolute disgrace. For a Sovereign to be beaten so easy and by humans at that.'_ Earthshaker turned his attention down the river where the two humans were and up to where the noisy girl in red was calling out the names of the ones that floated down the river.

He'll go after the two yellow. The yellow one looked strong. Considering number six's hobby he'll probably want to use the yellow one for his whims.

Using his power Earthshaker shifted the earth and created a path for the Deathstalker to continue after the confused and shocked teenagers. At least the stupid beasts should be of use for something. With that he sunk into the earth and continued back after his targets.

000000000

Chapter End

000000000

What's this? Potential Naruto and Yang alone time? Could naughtiness be around the corner? XD.

All things aside while Yang's crush is not going to vanish, we're getting to the part where the whole being awkward part of it is almost done occurring, but more potential fun from it will still occur, but don't worry.


	8. Earthshaker Arrives!

RWUBY: Dragons Enjoying Snow Petals in the Windy Shadows

0

Naruto x ?

Main Crossovers: Naruto, RWBY, Minor Persona Elements

Genres: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Drama, Fantasy, School Life

00

Author's Note

000

A lot of you say Naruto x Yang and Ruby are overused, but I have yet to see any story actually do these relationships seriously beyond flirting because most of them don't even seem that long and if they are the writing tends to be a good deal of Shite in the way the relationships themselves are handled anyway.

I know one where the focus went to ruby when he was in a relationship with Yang but broke it off for bullshit wangsting purposes and goes on not to explain anything. I hate when authors do that dumb shit. I really hate poor communication kills. Its a shit trope by authors who are too lazy to put effort into putting more thought in the situation instead of relying on plot induced stupidity because that's easier to write.

All and all I whenever I write its mainly keeping in mind how terrible it is to use that trope and hope I end up avoiding it.

0

Story Start

0

Naruto opened his eyes and groaned. A sharp stab of pain rushed through his side as he tried to sit up, only to find that he was slung over someone's shoulder. He turned his head to side to figure out who was carrying him and found himself looking into lilac eyes of the blond bruiser Yang.

"Thank goodness you're okay. When you passed out I was worried."

What was the last thing he remembered? He could…remember dragging them out of the water and passing out.

"I'll…I'll be okay." He insisted as he pulled away from her.

"H-Hey." Yang called out with her hand extended slightly. "Don't overdo it."

He his back and side weren't faring well, but nonetheless, he gained his composure and walked confidently, not wanting to burden the girl who risked her life for him. Looking up he noticed it was late in the evening. How long had he been passed out?

He walked through the pain for about 5 minutes until he tripped on a rock only to be caught by Yang.

 _'Whats with guys and having to be macho.'_ The girl grumbled, unaware of Naruto's sensitive hearing picked it up.

"It has nothing about being macho Yang-san. I am hurt you would think me a meathead." He replied with a mock pout, teasing her resulting in Yang panicking and flushing furiously.

""No…I…um…" Flustered she was trying to come up with something but was stumbling over her words.

He then felt it. The coppery smell was also a dead giveaway. He was bleeding. Yang, looking into his eyes with worry bleeding from her gaze.

"I'm fine Yang-san, don't worry about me. We need to find a way out of this crevice."

"I'm not gonna buy that shit. You're hurt and it's because you protected me. Let me help you." She pleaded as Naruto looked away from her.

Yang's expression dampened into sadness as she took the blond's action as a sign of rejection.

"Alright you win!" Yang's eyes widened in surprise as her head snapped up. A small smile formed on her face as she one more took to helping the blond walk. "Tell me about yourself Yang-san."

He wanted to get to know about her? She wanted to burst out in a little cheer, but it took all her restraint to remember she was helping the blond walk.

"W-Well, I spent most of my youth growing up on the island of Patch, off the west coast of Vale alongside Ruby."

"Patch?"

"It's a secluded island. Lots of gray forests and the location of Signal Academy."

"It's a hunter in training facility right?" he asked as Yang nodded. "How did you manage to develop your skills as a Huntress?"

"I also attended the academy where our father Taiyang Xiao Long is a teacher and huntsman." She answered as Naruto fell silent for a moment. "What's wrong?"

"Its nothing." He answered but Yang didn't buy it.

"Come on, I'm not going to be the only one sharing during story time am I?" she asked as he simply chuckled.

"No, its not that. I just wasn't sure if I should bring it up or not."

"Bring up what?" she asked with a curious tilt of her head.

"You are Ruby are different, yet only some of your features are shared and you have different surnames. I didn't want to jump into something too personal."

"Oh." All things considering. It was funny someone didn't bring up the fact before. They probably just assumed any number of things. Adoption. Remarriage. There were a number of things that could explain the discrepancy. "We're half-sisters. Same father, different…mothers."

Naruto chose not to push the point any further noticing how Yang lingered on mothers. "So your father raised the two of you? He sounds like a good man. It must have been a pleasant experience."

Yang had wondered why he phrased it like that, but instantly picked up on what he was saying. Normally Yang was not the most perceptive of girls. Being rather brash and boisterous, but she was far too used to people sympathizing with her about her missing mother that she had picked up on Naruto's hinting. "I did grow up with a woman I did and am still call to proud mother for the time she was in my life. And I have made it my mission to find the woman to abandon me for answers. Its difficult for me to imagine growing up without my dad, but, you at least had a mom right?" she asked only to receive silence in return. "Oh…" her face tightened. She didn't…she didn't know. "I-I'm so sorry I…"

"Don't apologize. You said nothing wrong, I'm the one that started this conversation. And while this may sound weird I did get to meet them for a short time."

"I…what? I don't understand." Did he mean they abandoned him and he met them later in time.

"Knowing they loved me and they made sacrifices to keep me safe is enough. A lot of my past is personal and private. I promise you Yang-san in time I'll open up."

She was willing to accept it for now. Everyone had their secrets after all. And he seemed like a good guy. "Naruto. Thank you."

He looked at her, a mixture of surprise and confused. "For what? You would have done the same for me."

Yang shook her head. "No not that. I mean thank you. For being Ruby's friend. She's not the most social person and I was worried about how she would fit in. Especially giving she's two years younger than everybody, but you've been kind to her. That's…really cool of you."

At first he had simply been the cool and really hot guy and if Yang was honest she could be a bit superficial in her interests…especially if they were good looking, but over the past few days Naruto had proven also strong, wise, and kind. The more she got to know him the more she went from just crushing on him to genuinely liking him.

"Ruby's a nice person. She's strong, enthusiastic, cares about others." She was a mix of many of the positive traits of his old friends, but she was adorable, innocent, and a bit geeky making her shine as her own person. "I am proud to call her my friend and you as well."

"M-me? You consider me your friend?" Considering this was the first time she was able to hold a real conversation with him she was surprised.

"You kidding me? At first I thought you were really weird." He began as Yang's head hung down.

An image of Hinata flashed through the blond's mind. "But now I see you for who you really are. You're strong, boisterous, and really crazy."

"Crazy?" she wasn't sure if she should feel complimented or insulted.

"Yeah you're a spirited girl and really strong as well. I wouldn't want to be the target of your punches, especially when your angry." He would probably have to be at least Sage mode to tank them. "And seeing how you and Ruby act has shown me what a real sibling bond is like." Outside of the three little ones of course. "My understanding of it was detrimental and foolish, but seeing how much you two care about each other, even when you're making fun and teasing each other has shown me something I missed in the younger years. And even beyond that you're also brave and honest. You're the kind of person I like." Naruto was then filled with a strange sense of warmth. He didn't know why but he had this odd sort of connection to Yang.

 _'The bond between the Fool and Chariot has been woven.'_

 _"Oh god oh god oh god oh god._ ' Yang was inwardly panicking as her face heated up. Was he confessing? So soon. She wasn't ready. And what was this strange feeling in her heart?

"Yang-san are you…" Naruto paused as he realized something. ' _Wait a minute. This feels…familiar.'_ Face always going pink or really red.

Stammering.

Unable to look him in the eyes.

Came off as really weird, but actually a pretty cool girl.

Risked her life for his.

No way. There were so many similarities. Even down to the little sister she adored.

"Y-Yang-san." His cheeks began to burn red. "Do you…have a…" he paused as the sound of moving terrain caught his attention. "Look out!" he shouted as yanked her forward as a boulder soared over them. The two of them turned just in time to see their attacker.

Tattooed on his forehead was the number eight. "I am the Sovereign of the Earth Earthshaker. Master of Terrain. If you surrender we will give you the honor of having your bodies be used for the greater glory of Genesis."

"You…you perverted freak!" Yang exclaimed, her mind instantly jumping to the most perverted conclusion.

"No Yang-san. He means to have our bodies be taken over like parasytes(1) and artificially altered into war machines." He explained as he got into a fighting stance.

"If it appears you two refuse. I gave you a chance now I must end your lives."

"You don't scare us you beady eye freak. You don't scare us! I mean you're what? Number Eight. That means you're weaker than the last Sovereign and we kicked her ass without a sweat!" Yang boasted.

 _'Yeah after spending the better part of the day running._ ' Naruto thought with the shake of his head. To be fair without those gems disrupting his chakra system members of Genesis hadn't actually proved to be a challenge to him.

"Foudre was an arrogant fool that liked to play with her targets. I on the other hand will crush you both in an instant." He placed his hand on the eight as he began to exhume incredible power. His chakra was actually visible.

The land below him began to disintegrate into an expanding crater. Naruto and Yang were forced to dodge as patches of earth and boulders began to rip out from the ground and began flying towards him. The boulders and rock piled onto him until completed a twelve foot tall golem made of pure rock.

A state of heightened power and sharpened senses. Only one out of every one-hundred shinobi was capable of this power.

The Awakening.

Naruto turned to Yang with a smile. "Lets hit this bastard with a little _Fox and Dragon_ tag team action." He said as they readied to take on another Sovereign.


	9. The Awakening!

RWUBY Dragons Enjoying Snow Petals in the Windy Shadows

0

Naruto x ?

Main Crossovers: Naruto, RWBY, Minor Persona Elements

Genres: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Drama, Fantasy, School Life

0

Story Start

0

Earthshaker's body was proving tough as every strike or kick would leave only superficial cracks against his armor. Still it was earth and even reinforced earth could be broken if enough pressure was applied to it.

Yang shot forward her hair flapping in the wind. She leaped over one rock, slid under the next and spun over a third one as she landed a heel kick to one of the rocks that made up Eathshaker's legs. The segment of rock cracked but remained still.

Segments began to rise up from the ground and floated in the air around them in a sphere. Suddenly the boulders shattered into a large assortment of tiny rocks that began to rain down on them. Naruto and Yang proceeded to dodge each and every rock segment.

Moving away some distance Yang began a series of rapid fire punches that began hurtling the rocks back at the Golem only causing it to flinch slightly.

Slamming his hands into the ground Naruto caused the ground to begin to part under Earthshaker.

Realizing what was happening Earthshaker began countering with his own ability resulting in a battle of wills for the control of the earth.

Suddenly a tremor began to course through the ground from the power struggle. Tremor after tremor occurred as the walls of the canyon began to take damage from the tug of war.

 _'If I can't overtake him with earth I'll break my way throw.'_ Breaking the connection Naruto darted over to Yang.

 ** _"Be weary. He doesn't seem as foolish as the other one. He might have a way to incorporate those cursed gems into his techniques."_**

"I'm going to weaken his armor. You be ready to attack once I do." He said as segment by segment the earth began to raise as they continued to dance around Earthshaker's attack.

"How will I be able to tell if his armor is weakened enough for my attacks to get through?" She asked as she turned her head to the side when the latest slab exploded into chunks.

"Trust me you'll know." He said as he charged ahead and leaped over the right slab. He let out a grunt of pain as he landed on it hard and proceeded to roll over it and landing kneeling.

Naruto then focused on his strength into his legs as he took to the air. He was going to have to be quick if this was going to work.

First was the Chidori.

Ox Rabbit Monkey.

A form of white electrical mass began to gather in his hand followed by the cry of birds.

Next was the Raikiri.

The form of mass grew hotter and expanded, covering his entire palm as it went blue.

Now it was time to take it a step even further beyond.

"Cry…of one thousand heavenly strikes!" The color went from blue to dark violet as the lightning began to crackle violently and wildly, releasing into the air. His arm felt like it was on fire as the moisture in the air around him began to dry up.

Earthshaker was not deterred as he used the Earth and Stone Bamboo technique to use the soil and rock to form large spikes that shot out of the ground and began surging to Naruto.

"Oh no you don't!" Yang shouted as she launched herself into the air and punched one of the rising spikes shattering it.

Using the opening Yang gave him Naruto began to descend, twisting out of the way of the spikes as he took aim.

Once more Earthshaker began sending out flying stones to which the blond began easily cleaving through them like nothing. The heat of the attack burning through rocks like ease.

Throwing his arm forward Naruto's hand met its mark. It pierced the Golem's torso causing electricity to course through the rocky body causing cracks to form all over it.

Naruto jumped back as spikes jutted from the body as Earthshaker tried to skewer him. "Now!"

Yang shot forward and with a decisive blow shattered the left foot of the golem body causing it to crumble. Not stopping there she leaped and landed a solid kick to the right's ankle. Landing on the foot of that she launched another punch shattering the left knee with Ember Cecila. Piece by piece she began taking it apart as the golem began to crumble.

Earthshaker soon found himself having to abandon the body. He looked up to see Yang was about to attack his expose body when he suddenly began tunneling into the ground.

Almost instantly the earth shifted and he disappeared into the depths. He was being overwhelmed. He wouldn't be able to take the both of them on at the same time if this kept on like this. He needed to end this.

Rising from the ground and encircling around him was the earth and stone dragon technique. He sent it flying at Yang who dodged it.

Naruto leaped over it and already forming a Rasengan shoved it into Earthshaker's gut. When Earthshaker began to break apart Naruto realized that it was just an earth clone. _'Then?'_

Earthshaker popped up behind Yang readying a spear to strike. "Yang look out!"

 _"Its as Lord Rodin says. Others are your weakness!"_

Naruto turned just in time to get hit with something rather shocking. Instantly he was trapped in the Detachment of the Primitive World Technique. ' _That body has Dust Release.'_

"Naruto!" Yang screamed, having quickly dispatched of the rock clone. She rushed to save her compatriot. She watched in horror as the inside of the cube simply exploded. "NARUTO!" Yang shot forward only to watch as Earthshaker threw his arm to the side and completely dislodge the segment of earth with Naruto's body far away and out of sight.

"The body is useless now. Mere trash. I would appreciate it if you make it where I do not have to ruin yours as well. I hate wasting valuable material." He said as he gathered earth around the ground and formed a lance around his arm.

"You monster." Yang's head dipped low as she began trembling with rage. Her hair began to glow brightly. "How dare you…" It began to catch firing as parts of her began to radiate fire. "I'll make you…" She lifted her face, showing crimson irises as tears began drifting down her cheeks her eyes pure rage. He was her ally. He was her friend. "… **BURN!"**

Earthshaker threw up his arm to block the sudden strike only for the lance to shatter and the brief contact of her fist cause burns.

He quickly sunk back into the ground and began sending legions of rock clones at the girl. _'Consumed by rage. Fool. I'll let her tire herself out.'_ He thought, binding his time.

* * *

On the edge of a cliff sat a loan figure. In his hands he had a set of Tarot Cards. The dark skinned man proceeded to put down a mat.

He then placed down the fool.

"Now I wonder. Let's see who among the options will the fool have."

Under it he placed these cards. He then left the ones who had the strongest pull.

The Chariot.

Magician.

Heirophant

Priestess.

"My…my…just like the last fool four strong connections vying for his heart." His hand glided over them, stopping over Chariot. "And he's made a new found bond. Interesting." Now to see how things will play out.

* * *

 _'Do you seek the truth?'_

'What?' Naruto thought as he sat up. What the hell happened? He clutched his head. That's right. Earthshaker!

He shot to his feet and looked around; he was in some strange place. He looked around and saw nothing but fog.

 _'This…this can't be.' The world of fog? Was he in Narukami's world again?_ His head felt like it was going to split open. Grabbing his head he looked around the sea of fog and saw nothing in it but amorphous shadows.

Suddenly a path showed itself before the blond.

 _'If it is truth you desire, come and find me...'_

He stopped after the first few steps. Turning his head back he saw nothing but the maddening fog blocking his view. There was no turning back now. He continued on ahead.

It wasn't until he reached a square wall that Naruto stopped his movement. With no other way to go Naruto looked back at the path behind him to see it was taken back into the fog. He only had a little patch of somewhat clear air left, and it was quickly becoming enveloped. 'I am just ahead...' the voice echoed and the wall began to move. As the wall spun about a passageway became apparent to him.

Besides the fog however Naruto found himself surrounded by legions of writhing shadows. If they attacked he would be defenseless. It wasn't like he had a means to fight them.

 **"The truth that resides in you has long been locked away by the loss of your bonds. Your memories bind you. Your loss prevents you from realizing your power."** A powerful woman's voice began to resound through the fog, all the shadows began to quiver and distance themselves from Naruto. Save for one humanoid shadow that appeared in front of him.

 **"You have followed the truth that you have hidden in yourself. Do you have the courage to protect mankind as you once did before?"** The shadows drew closer as the image drew closer. " **From the depths of yourself have you bonded with it. Do you have the courage to face it once more?"**

Naruto than felt a tingling in his body. He looked down to see darkness radiating from it.

The darkness than began to flow away from Naruto and consolidate into a mirror image of him. It however was covered in a dark aura that obscured it slightly. "Dark Naruto?" He called out to the doppelganger only for it to rush at him with a punch.

Naruto threw up his arms and blocked the attacked. "Who...what are you?"

The dark aura that surrounded the doppelganger faded away revealing two glowing yellow eyes.

 **"I am you. I am the manifestation of your rage and sadness. The dark series you kept away from everyone. I am your hatred."**

Naruto leaped out of the way as the copy tried to shove his arm into his chest.

 _'Yes…your dear precious hatred…your dark side.'_

This was…this was just like at the Waterfall of Truth.

"That's right…even if you don't remember. Even if you are in another form. Its you." His words caused his dark counterpart to stop attacking. "You're me and I'm you. But I haven't been me lately have I? Because all I cared about was pursuing that man this past year. I've forsaken the idea of help from anyone…until…"

Ruby.

Yang.

"…before I even realized it those two got passed the barriers around my heart. My lights in the darkness." And there were others, waiting on him and depending on him as well.

 **"To accept the reflection of your true inner self so easily. He was right. You are different."** The voice spoke to him.

"So is this the part where I get my own Persona or something?" He jokingly asked.

 **"No. Your darkness while manifested in this world could only emulate a shadow. It was not a shadow therefore you do not meet the requirements to manifest a Persona. As an outsider your realms rules take precedence."**

"Then why am I here? What was the purpose?"

 **"While you cannot manifest a Persona you can tap into the fools power. Your power of bonds make it so. Take the power you have earned with your bond with the Chariot. And awaken it."**

Naruto's arm began to glow as a weapon began to materialize. "Roar proudly and crush my enemies…"

* * *

Earthshaker watched from his spot in the side of the wall as Yang continued to rip through his clones like they were paper. Fifteen straight minutes of furious assault. Fifteen minutes of the girl growing steadily angrier and destroying the landscape. Fifteen minutes of dwindling stamina and observations.

He slowly emerged from the wall as he readied his next attack. He would knock the girl unconscious with this next attack.

Pain. Burn. A lack of vision and his head felt like it was hit with the force of a cannonball. What in the world happened?

Earthshaker landed on the ground. Impossible. The girl hadn't found him. He had been observing her so how?

Hearing the commotion Yang turned and spotted the man and… "N-Naruto!" Her semblance began to recede as her fury was replaced with Joy.

"Sorry for worrying you Yang-chan. Had to get my shit together. I'm ready now. Let me finish him off." He hoisted up his right arm showing off an orange and yellow gauntlet with the motif of a Dragon's mouth covering the edge of his hand. Its eyes a reddish-orange.

"How? I killed you!" Earthshaker could barely stand the side of his face aching.

"Well if you ever had the chance to study me you would know I can go steps beyond my Sage Mode." He said with a grin as Earthshaker snarled at him. He had just barely summoned the shroud when the explosion detonated.

 _" **Do not take anymore chances. Finish him off."**_ Kurama told him. Naruto's body wouldn't be able to take the stress of his system being disrupted again so soon. The blond's ability to heal had already hit its limit today.

Instantly Naruto triggered Sage Mode.

Bringing out the gem Earthshaker crushed it and absorbed the fragments into his good hand as he formed an axe using the terrain and swung at the blond.

Naruto's gauntlet hand met with Earthshaker's axe. Only Naruto's chakra system wasn't being disrupted.

' _No. His body should be shutting down from the crystal's effects.'_

"Explode…Dragonfist!" Naruto radiated from the gauntlet and let loose a fire explosion that blanketed the area in a blinding light and fire.

By the time it died down Naruto expected to see an injured or dying Sovereign only to find a pile of rocks. ' _Damn. He got away.'_

 **"Will you be going after him?"** Kurama wondered.

Naruto could track him down. With sage mode that would be simply. 'No.' He decided. He was soon concerned with going after Genesis he had taken foolhardy and reckless actions despite knowing he had no counter attacks against those damn gems. He had risked his life stupidly and now the life of others. He couldn't do that. Not anymore.

"Y…" Naruto was nearly knocked over as he was glomped by Yang. He gladly returned the hug.

"Idiot…I thought…I had thought…" she cried into his chest. Overjoyed that he was alive.

"I know. I am sorry. I've been reckless and stupid. Trying to pretend to be noble, but my choices were based around my own selfish desires. You and the others deserved better than being dragged into my nonsense."

"Dummy. Friends are there to support each other. If you're in trouble come to us and we'll help you out. You don't have to do everything on your own."

"I…right." Naruto couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh.

"W-What? What's so funny?" she asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I never thought I lived to see the day where I have to be the one given the friendship speech." He said as he began to laugh even harder.

"Uugh, I hate being left out of the loop." Yang complained, making an all too adorable pout.

"I promise you'll get the full story someday." He said as he realized they were still hugging. "Uum. Yang-chan." He said as his cheeks started to glow a little pink. He had gave her a passing glance that first day he had met her, but he was now beginning to realize she was pretty damn hot.

" ** _You disgust me."_** Kurama remarked.

 _"It wasn't intentional."_ Naruto inwardly snapped, realizing what he had just done.

"What?" she asked, but then realized upon noticing his expression. She let out a yelp and jumped away from him. Her face soon matched his. ' _Wait a minute…he's calling me Yang-chan.'_ From what she knew from the Asian culture Chan was a sign of closeness one shared with females, particularly ones they thought were cute right?

' _Score!_ ' A chibi version of her jumped in her head and did a fist pump.

"We need to get out of here." He said as he turned his attention to the wall.

"And how are wee…" She let out a squeal as he suddenly scooped up in her arms. She was automatically flustered. A flustered Yang was a nervous Yang. And a nervous Yang often did things not so smart to make the atmosphere more comfortable. "At least take me out for dinner first." Oh god why did her mind always default to the dirtiest possible ting? No wonder her father made the joke that he was more worried about her and not the boys themselves.

One second they were on the ground the next they were on the other side of the cliff side. "Okay. Tell me the truth. Are you an alien? You have way too many cool powers for it to be because of your Aura."

"Last time I checked no. You weren't asking me that so you could make a joke about me probing your anus were you?" Like her sister Yang was proving to be a very likable and fun person he would enjoy getting to know better.

"Noooo." She replied rather unconvincingly. Hey it wasn't her fault she thought of it in the same moment he pointed it out.

He set her down. "Come on, let's go find our friends."

The bond between the Fool and the Chariot deepened.

* * *

"I'm so hungry!" Jaune complained as Pyrrha continued to stoke the campfire. It was nightfall and they had made a small camp. They had finally lost that damn Nervermore and Deathstalker, but the mood had been rather sullen.

Naruto and Yang were still missing and while no one wanted to voice it, some of them like Weiss and Blake feared the two were dead. Thankfully no one had the good grace to voice their thoughts because they feared it would break poor Ruby who hadn't so much as said a word or looked any of them as they dragged her away from where the two blond's failed.

She had only just stopped sniffling an hour ago.

"We're all hungry Arc. Stop whining!" Weiss angrily snapped at him. They weren't supposed to have been in the forest this long, but they had gotten lost when they had run into a nest of Beowolves.

"Hey! Don't be mean to Jauny Snowflake! He's just voicing his thoughts!" Nora immediately jumped to Jaune's defense. In a list of things Nora did not like it was people being mean.

"Don't call me Snowflake my name is Weiss." Nora's peppy attitude had already annoyed the Schnee when she had spent the better part of the previous our singing campfire songs.

"Well you're not acting particularly Wise right now."

"Weiss not Wise!"

"Girls, please. We're all tired and hungry. We should not be fighting each other. Especially if the noise ends up attracting the Grimm." While Ren was not one to get himself involved in squabbles as Nora could handle herself, usually, now was not the time for them to be turning on each other.

"What are you all fussing about now?" Blake asked, trying and failing to get to asleep in her spot up from the tree.

"Nothing! And Ren is right. Turning on each other gets us nothing! We are allies. The only way we will survive is by working together." Pyrrha's words had put an end to the squabble for now, but that did not change the fact they were hungry. By tomorrow their thirst would be intensifying.

Suddenly the rustling of the leaves alerted her and she grabbed her weapon and shield and jumped to attention. Alerted by Pyrrha everyone else grabbed their weapons and readied for whatever Grimm they would have to deal with. A gasp left her lips.

Was her mind playing tricks on her?

"So…we brought dinner." Naruto said as he held up a collection of small dead animals on a stick while Yang hoisted up a bag of very and plants.

"Food!" Jaune cried tears of joy as he got up.

Ruby's eyes widened as she began to speak. Her voice hoarse. "Y…Y…YAAAAANG!" she cried darting out like a bullet running over and flattening poor Jaune into the ground.

Yang let the berries drop and opened her arms. "RUU…" She was tackled in mid greeting having not expected her little sister to use her semblance.

Pyrrha hopped to her feet and paused. Having to compose herself. "Naruto…welcome back!" She greeted him with a smile. She just knew deep down…she could feel it in her heart he would come back. To be reunited with her friend only for him to die during the initiation would have surely broken the girl.

"Its good to be back." He said as he was to his shock suddenly slugged.

The others gaped, wide eyed at what happened. Naruto clutched his stomach.

"You…you worried m-us. Please, do not be so reckless again in the future." She told him as she turned away from him. She felt like she was going to cry and if so she didn't want him to see her tears as it would embarrass her greatly.

"I'll keep that in mind." He couldn't help but think of how Sakura slugged him after the fight with Nagao. He began to wonder if Pyrrha had sisterly feelings towards him? In fact, he never did get to finish his conversation with Yang. He would have to remember to talk with both girls when he had the chance. He'd worried about it later. He then went over to the fire and planted the sticks in the ground and set up the rabbits and squirrels to be cooked. He was being welcomed back by the others.

It felt weird. Most of them had hardly talked yet; there was a sense of comradery. Experiences like being chased down by psychopaths tend to lead to people bonding he guessed.

"So you managed to avoid getting yourself killed. You even managed to bring back food. Commendable job Uzumaki."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Was Weiss giving him a compliment? Looks like she was defrosting already.

"So whiskers? How did you and Double-D managed to get out of your sticky situation?" Nora asked as she focused on him intently.

"Nora." Ren groaned. "Remember what I said about not saying the first thing that comes to your mind?" He had of course noticed the blond's features and chose not to say anything. He had nothing against Faunus, they were living beings like everyone else and since Naruto didn't bring it up neither would he.

"Oops." She tapped her head. "Soo~rry!"

'Wait. Whiskers?' Blake had thought as she looked at the blond's face. Wait a minute. Did that mean…but…he didn't have any other traits. But could he be… ' _Just what are you Naruto Uzumaki?'_

"Well, that freaky lightning chick wasn't alone. Turns out she had a friend who could manipulate earth and well, Yang and I had to contend with him as well…" He began going over the events of what happened.

000

Chapter End

000

To have a better understanding look up the persona versions of the Arcana obviously. Might give you a better understanding.

Naruto will not get his own Persona. Characters from Persona will not be showing up. The different weapons and references with be the maximum of the Persona elements that will be showing up.

And the villains are not Persona villains. (As one uninformed person thought and said he would abandon this fic without using the conscious thought to ask)

So with that said please enjoy this fic.

Fool and Charriot: Level 2

The Empress.

Strength.

Magician.

Lovers.

Priestess.


	10. The End of the Exam!

RWUBY

0

Naruto x ?

Main Crossovers: Naruto, RWBY, Minor Persona Elements

Genres: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Drama, Fantasy, School Life

0

Story Start

0

"Hey Blake? Do you see anything around us?" Naruto suddenly asked as Blake froze.

Why did he ask her? Did he…no he couldn't have suspected. She had to calm down.

"Since you're up in the tree you have a pretty good view right?"

She took a moment to compose herself. "No. I don't see anything." She was able to see the area around them was clear and it had little to do with her vantage point.

"Alright we need to set some rules. The first being that no matter what we stick together. Even when it comes to going to the bathroom you take someone with you." That little rule he learned from personal experience.

"Reasonable. You would not want to be caught off guard and defenseless against a Grimm." Pyrrha noted.

"The second being that all times someone needs to be awake to take watch. If you feel yourself getting sleepy then wake someone up."

Without any actual shelter they couldn't afford to let their guard down.

"You could always just make shelter."

"I could, but if everything is handed to you, then you don't learn. If I am going to be fighting these Grimm I need to challenge myself as much as possible."

"Rule three if you hear something you alert the group immediately. No being a hero and trying to take it on yourself."

No one seemed to be arguing his suggestions. Then again most of them seemed to be glancing at the almost cooked meat. The berries while delicious were not plentiful enough to be filling.

Once everyone had been fed they all began going to sleep. Naruto and Pyrrha would be taking the first shift. So the two of them sat at one of the logs and made sure the fire kept burning.

But they weren't the only two awake. Blake, having feign sleep wanted to keep an eye on the blond.

"Well, this will finally gets us time to talk. So tell me, what have you been up to Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha could feel a little well of happiness build up with her. "Well...shortly after you left I..." During the course of the conversation the two of them began catching up on old times and discussing what happened to them.

The Bond between the Fool and the Strength has been established.

* * *

Morning soon dawned and everyone began to stir. "Hey, wake up." He said as she began to stretch and opened her eyes.

"Naruto?" She had fallen asleep. She hadn't even remembered when it happened. It was morning? And as she looked around it looked like everyone else was stirring. If that was the case then…

"We have to go. We should be able to make it to the temple by this afternoon if we continue ahead without making any stops."

"So, how is your side?" Yang asked as Naruto patted it.

"A-ok." He said as he stretched. "Now come on we can't waste any more time." He suggested as he took a step, but had to stop himself from falling over. "Took that a bit too quickly." He chuckled as everyone began to head down the path.

A few more steps and once more lost his footing, slamming his palm into a tree and winching. 'Shit. Guess I'm still not 100% yet.'

"So are you going to ask for help or be stubborn again?" Yang asked him extending her hand.

He was about to take it when suddenly Pyrrha appeared at his side. "Here, if you're having trouble walking I can help you."

"Actually I'm…"

"No need to trouble yourself Pyrrha I got this." She grabbed onto Naruto's left arm.

"Yang right? You must still be tired from yesterday you should rest. I got this." She grabbed onto Naruto's right arm.

Pyrrha was a bit surprised at this. She wondered what got this sort of reaction from the blonde. "Are you sure? I mean you must be tired after yesterday's event. It wouldn't be much trouble."

"No, no I got this. It would make sense to leave him with me so you could defend us in case we're attacked by Grimm."

"By the dust, Yang's acting like a jealous girlfriend and Pyrrha's practically clueless." Blake thought with a roll of her eyes. She decided to break this up before this turned into an argument.

"Hey!"

"What are you doing Blake?"

"You both make good points. I'll help him so Yang can recover her strength and you can keep a look out for Grimm and help defend us Pyrrha."

"I suppose that would make more sense." Pyyrha replied thoughtfully as Yang shot Blake a heated look, but relented nontheeless.

"I owe you my life." Naruto whispered to her to which Blake merely sighed. Yang seemed to be headstrong and rather passionate and she rather not have a situation flare up because of her partner. This was not the place to let hormones cloud their judgement. The woods were dangerous and they needed to be on their guard.

They continued on for a good few hours, more than enough time for Naruto's sense of balance to return to him. And more than enough time for them to run into more Beowolves.

The carcass of the beast dropped down before them, after having been filled with holes. It seemed like a lot of Grimm were gathered nearby, but why?

They soon got their answer as they came across the mauled remains of students. "No!" Ruby cried out, horrified at the sight.

"Don't look." Yang said as she was about to pull Ruby away but Naruto blocked. "Hey what are you…"

"It'll only take a minute." He said as he grabbed Ruby's wrist.

"Hey, what are you…no I don't want to see." Ruby cried out as she struggled against his hold.

Yang's big sister instinct surged. No one. Not even a crush/friend would be permitted to hurt her sister. "Hey let go of…" She was stopped by her maybe rival Pyrrha. "Out of my way." Yang spoke with a dangerous undertone.

"He won't hurt her, I promise you that, but you cannot protect your sister from this subject matter forever Yang. The world is a cruel place and if she wishes to be a huntress then she must know its truths."

"Stop it!" Ruby cried as Naruto forced her in front of the corpse.

"We won't leave until you look at them Ruby." He said as Ruby's eyes were shut closed. "I'm not trying to hurt you or be mean to you, but I need to know that you can accept the reality of your choice. Being a huntress isn't going to be all fun and games. The choices you make can influence so many things. One wrong step can cost lives and if you don't take things seriously you can lose everyone around you. Maybe the students weren't strong enough. Maybe there were too many Grimm. Whatever the reason they died here today and it didn't need to happen. You said you wanted to make the world a better place right? Start by learning from your mistakes and the mistakes of others so you can make those tough decisions when the time comes.

Their names.

Nemesia.

Tam Junpier.

Rafia.

Edelweiss

As long as we live and succeed where they fail. As long as we grow strong and repel the creatures that took their lives and make sure no other lives are taken by the Grimm will we prevent their lives not being lost for nothing."

Ruby opened her eyes and managed to stomach the sight.

Nemesia.

Tam Junpier.

Rafia.

Edelweiss.

They didn't deserve to die like this. Ruby could feel her resolve in her dream strengthen. She would protect everyone she could. "I understand." She turned and face Naruto with a determined look. "I want to save everyone I can."

Naruto nodded. This experience had been good for Ruby. He hated the idea of ruining her innocence, but at the same time he did not want that naivety to get her killed.

He felt it in her. The potential. And he would help her see it manifest.

The Fool and the Magician, the bond between them manifests differently from the others. Only time will tell where it goes.

Everyone offered their silent prayers to the souls of those that had died.

Ozpin had said that death was possible, and that they were going into a line of work where any mission could be their last, but for death to reach them even before officially joining the academy itself was an eye opener.

"Its time for us to move." Yang said with a grim look on her face.

Their negative emotions would attract Grimm if they stayed in this area too long. As much as they wanted to bury the bodies, it would leave them to be open targets.

Nobody wanted to leave the bodies to the grimm to eat, but they couldn't afford to risk trying to retrieve bodies that would only slow them down and cause them to be open targets. Naruto made sure to stick close to Ruby who silence showed how much the experience affected her.

'I've become much colder.' The death of those students had been a sad thing, but that's because that was the right reaction to have. The fact that the deaths hardly elected a response from him showed that his friendship with these girls arrived at an important time.

The Sun was high in the sky when they finally arrived to the temple. The temple mostly consisted of broken ruins of a rotunda. Three of the columns were broken and lying around the area in pieces. There were five stone columns still standing that hold up a circle of stones.

The floor of the structure beared a symmetrical design. Behind the Temple there were additional ruins, consisting of a long stone pillar-lined walkway leading to a steeple in a chasm.

Finally they arrived to the site. Looking to both sides Naruto noticed signs of battle. Just what the hell happened here? "Now let's get those relics and get out of this forest!" They all went and grab a chess piece. Nine Pieces.

' _Shit. I'm the odd one out. I wonder if I can bribe the headmaster with the come come paradise books?'_

" **At this point you can bribe anything with a penis with that slosh."**

Looks like Kurama was still pissed about making his equivalent into a female in the last book. Not because Kurama was sexist, but because more often than not the female gender was used for titulation then actually getting the necessary respect they deserved.

Suddenly the sound of something crashing garnered their attention. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!?" They had been found by the damn death stalker. They were persistently following their masters orders.

The nine chose to flee, hoping to avoid an unneeded confrontation. They exited the forest area and went into ruined structures as the Nevermore tailed them from the air. The group spread out and took cover behind some stone pillars as the Nevermore perched on a high column in front of them and cawed loudly.

"Well, that's just great!" Yang complained.

"We have no choice at this point. Its either us or them." Naruto stated as the Death Stalker burst from the trees behind the group.

Everyone bolted from their covers as the Nevermore rose up into the air when it saw them scattering.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren said as they moved.

Nora obliged and ran as the Nevermore fired off its feather projectiles. She ducked and leapt over them, bringing out her Magnhild grenade launcher and fired on the Nevermore, heart-topped shells bursting into pink electricity upon impact, causing it to retreat. The Death Stalker came up behind her and attacked, but failed to hit its target as Blake and Ren performed a cross-slash that knocked its claws off course as Weiss grabbed Nora using a glyph to boost them away from the Death Stalker that was now chasing Blake and Ren.

"Go, go!" Pyrrha said to Jaune before firing upon the Death Stalker as Ren landed next to her and started firing too until Blake leapt forward as the Death Stalker took a swipe at them, but missed as they ran.

The nine Hunters-in-training raced across the bridge. Suddenly the Nevermore shot by. A segment of the bridge was ripped right through as it began to encircle around the Nevermore. Revealing himself from behind one of its wings was Earthshaker.

'Earthshaker!' Naruto thought as he began to scale up the mountain.

The destruction of the bridge had left Ren, and Pyrrha with the Death Stalker and Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, and Jaune cut off from them on the other side of the bridge.

Back on the bridge, the others contended with the Death Stalker. Pyrrha using melee while Blake and Ren used gunfire.

"Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!" Jaune said, seeing the others struggle with the scorpion Grimm as Nora ran off beside him.

"Let's do this!" she said, readying her Magnhild.

"Yeah, but, uh... I can't make that jump!" Jaune said as he looked down at the abyss below.

Nora grinned diabolically at him before knocking him back with Magnhild. She then shifted her weapon from grenade launcher into a giant full-length hammer, and hopped to the edge of the break in the bridge.

"No, wait!" Jaune wailed, seeing what she was about to do, but too late as she slammed Magnhild into the edge of the bridge that catapulted him to the other side screaming, "No, no, no, no, no, NO!"

Without losing her smile, Nora hopped on her hammer and fired it off the collapsing bridge, riding it through the air before slamming it on the head of the Death Stalker's skull as Jaune landed on the ground. The Death Stalker retaliated with its stinger, causing Nora to fire her weapon, using its recoil to avoid it, but accidently bumped into a recovering Blake and making her fall from the edge.

Blake fired her Gambol Shroud into the edge of the bridge while using her ribbon to swing away.

Blake managed to get onto the Nevermore back. Instantly she was attacked by Earth Shaker, dodging his strike she sliced at him only for her blade to react as if it was cutting stone. Twisting out of the way of his follow up strike she managed to break his footing with a swift kick sending him over the edge and attempted to slash the creature multiple times to no avail. She ran across its back, jumping off and landing on the ruined platform at the top of the columns next to Ruby, Weiss, Naruto and Yang.

"It's tougher than it looks!" she told them.

"Then let's hit it with everything we got!" Yang declared as she readied her Ember Celica.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Naruto agreed as Earthshaker began to rise. "Focus on the Nevermore. I'll cover you."

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang prepared their weapons' long-range modes as the Nevermore dived towards them, and fired a barrage of beams and bolts at the bird Grimm that barely affected it.

After each attack they hesitated as rocks were being launched at them only to catch sight of Naruto launching himself off one of the pillars and shattering It before it could make its target.

The Nevermore dive-bombed into the columns and platform, throwing chunks of stone everywhere, with the four girls using them to hop off them in various ways; with Ruby jumping off a stone and using the recoil of her Crescent Rose, Weiss using her glyphs to boost herself up, Blake using the ribbon with her Gambol Shroud and running up a pillar, and Yang using the recoil of Ember Celica and punching the stone pieces at the same time to reach the higher bridge above.

"None of this is working!" Weiss complained as Ruby analyzed her surroundings.

Naruto fighting with Earthshaker who kept firing projectile after projectile and she saw Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Rin facing down the Death Stalker; Blake reaching the bridge, and Yang firing round after round at the Nevermore, before grinning at Weiss.

"What?!" Weiss asked, confused before Ruby pulled out a needle and some thread from her pack, "What are you-"

The next thing Weiss knew, Ruby fixed up her outfit so it wouldn't fall apart before grabbing her arm.

"I have a plan! Come on!" she said, grabbing her by her arm and hopped over to the next bridge.

Back with the others, the Death Stalker roared at them.

The Death Stalker attacked with a lunge of its claw, but was deflected by Pyrrha's shield Akoúo and was slashed with Miló. The Grimm reeled back and attacked with its other claw, but Jaune blocked it just as Pyrrha struck it in the face as well. She hopped to the side Ren ran forward and firing upon it. The Death Stalker lashed out with its stinger, with Ren sidestepping it and grabbed onto it, shooting it at the base of its stinger, with Nora joining in on the action, firing her grenades at it. Pyrrha hurled Miló in Javelin Mode straight one of its eyes, making its roar in pain as it whipped Ren to the side as he lost his grip.

"Rin!" Nora cried out as Ren hit the stone pillar heard and falls to the ground in a heap, groaning and unmoving.

As if magic a switch clicked in Jaune's mind. He noticed the Death Stalker's stinger hanging limply from its tail, "Pyrrha, tail!"

"Done!" she responded and hurls Akoúo discus-style, slicing the Death Stalker's stinger off that fell and stuck itself into the head of its owner, as Pyrrha's shied returned to her.

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune commanded.

"Heads up!" Nora yelled as Pyrrha got into position in front of her.

Nora hopped onto Akoúo, firing onto it as Pyrrha leapt up, giving Nora an extra boost into the air.

Nora sat on the handle of Magnhild's Hammer Mode, smiling and laughed until she reached the maximum height she could reach, before quickly firing her hammer down, using the recoil to speed down and twirl in the air before slamming her hammer down, driving the stinger down into the Death Stalker's head and crushing the bridge beneath it. Pyrrha grabbed Jaune and threw him over the doomed Death Stalker before leaping over it herself. Nora firing away and used the recoil to safely hop away as the rest of the bridge crumbled apart with the scorpion Grimm falling into the abyss.

The Hunters-in-training managed to get away, with Jaune landing backfirst, Nora lands on her rear, Pyrrha lands in a crouched pose, and Ren simply wobbled over to them, panting and groaning until he collasped.

Meanwhile Earthshaker changed tactics, boosting himself up in the air and latching onto the Nevermore's claw. He began to manipulate the earth around him, causing the outer shells to explode and began to form javelins.

"Naruto! Give Yang a boost!" Ruby shouted to him as Naruto leaped one from pillar to the other until he reached the pillar Yang was on.

Bringing his hands together to make a step stool Naruto boosted Yang up in the air sending her flying up at the javelins were set flying. The rest of the fighters took cover behind the pillars as the javelins began to slam into the structures slowly breaking them apart.

Nevermore just as it was about to dive-bomb into Yang. It screeched, allowing Yang to jump into its maw and force its beak open as she fired rounds into the bird Grimm's mouth.

"I…Hope…You're…Hung…Gry!" she screamed as she fired a round with each syllable.

Looking behind her, she jumps back in just as the Nevermore crashed into the cliff. She wasn't the only one as Earthshaker took the opportunity to launch himself off.

The Sovereign was beyond angry and just wanted to spill the blood of the two blonds. His strike missed as Yang twisted out of the way and landed a blow to his midsection sending him flying back into the Nevermore.

The bird Grimm recovered quickly and screeched as Yang smirked and retreated, passing Weiss as she glided forward. The Nevermore tried to take flight, but Weiss jumped forward and stabbed the tip of Myrtenaster into its tail, freezing it on place and preventing the flapping Nevermore from getting away.

Earthshaker let out a scream of rage as he had been caught in the area effect of the attack with most of his body being frozen.

Weiss then back flip into her snowflake symbol glyph and lands back to the group.

On a pillar, Blake fired Gambol Shroud in Pistol Mode over to the adjacent pillar where Yang caught it and stabbed it into her pillar. With Blake still holding on to the ribbon, the two partners tightened it between the columns as Ruby jumped onto it while sitting on Crescent Rose the same way Nora sat on Magnhild in the air, and bend the ribbon back next to Weiss, who had a white glyph that turned black when Ruby jumped into it.

"Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss said.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked, not taking her eyes off the struggling Nevermore.

"Hmm! Can I?" Weiss countered confidently.

"Can you…" Ruby began to ask, taking the question literal minded.

"I can!" Weiss relented irritably, making Ruby smile at her and look back at the Nevermore.

As Weiss release Ruby, Ruby pulled Crescent Rose's trigger, launching her with such speed that it cracked the ground with rose petals flying from her ascent. Ruby continued shooting, using the recoil to boost herself towards the trapped Nevermore, until the blade caught into the Nevermore's neck and they both slammed into the cliff wall. Weiss then raised Myrtenaster and materialized a line of glyphs up the wall, which Ruby used to stick to the wall and run along the wall by firing all the way up while yelling.

Naruto, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Rin watched in amazement as she wall-ran up the cliff with the Nevermore still caught in Crescent Rose's blade until she reached the cliff. Circling up, she fired one last shot, and cleaved the Nevermore's head clean off its shoulder in a shower of rose petals. Ruby flipped in the air and landed on top of the Cliffside.

"Finally!" Yang remarked. "It's over."

"Almost." He said as he turned to Earthshaker who began to break free from Weiss's dust.

The area around them began to shake. The ground below them began to crumple as cracks began to form. The tremors grew stronger and stronger as the shaking grew in intensity.

At the rate it was going it would soon devolve into a full blown earthquake.

'That insane fool. He's going to try and take us with him!'

Before Earthshaker knew what hit him a stream of lightning pierced through his chest. As he fell to the sides it was revealed Glynda and several beacon members had finally arrived to the scene. Glynda drew back her weapons. "Secure the criminal." She ordered as she made her way over to the students. Finally it looked like the test was over.

* * *

"You wanted to see me headmaster?" The students from the forest were being questioned and given medical attention prior before the initiation ceremony that would announce who would be allowed into beacon.

For the time being the Emerald Forest was closed off until a full investigation of what happened was complete. "That criminal and those associates. You seem to know them. I want to know everything you know about them. Potential or not I cannot have you stay at this academy in good conscious if it puts everyone else at risk."

"Very well. I just have one request."

* * *

The Beacon Academy Initiation is over, and everyone is gathered to see which first year pairs are going to team up with each other. After a few teams were formed, almost everyone figured out that the pairs that chose the same color pieces would be together.

The audience clapped some more as the newly christened Team CRDL departed the stage as four more students walked onto the stage and took their places in front of Ozpin as their faces filled the screen above them.

"Tolmin Calcite, Onyx Andrews, Amber Rouge, and Galea Ashborn. You four retrieved the black knight pieces. From this day forward, you will be working together as team CORG (Courage)."

Next was the first of the teenagers that encountered the mysterious interlopers.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR (Juniper)." Ozpin declared.

As the audience clapped, Nora laughs and gives a startled Ren a hug. Pyrrha was a little disappointed not to be teamed with Naruto, but was willing to accept it.

"Led by... Jaune Arc!"

"Huh? L-Led by...?" Jaune repeated in shock.

"Congratulations, young man. I know you will do great, and make a fine leader." Ozpin praised him with a smile.

Jaune stuttered until a grinning Pyrrha accidentally knocked him down with a friendly shoulder bump. He landed on his rear with the audience laughing until Pyrrha helped him up and they left the stage with their new fellow teammates, as final five students arrived on stage.

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. As with any initiation we had the unfortunate loss of life not to mention interference from outside elements we have to be make an adjustment to the rules considering we have an uneven number of students so we will have our first team of five. The final teammate is…Naruto Uzumaki."

Ruby and Yang were both delighted beyond belief. Weiss and Blake were more neutral, unsure how they felt about the development.

"From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWUBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

As every applauded, Weiss looked at her partner surprised, while Ruby was in shock, not knowing what to think.

Yang pulled her sister into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you!" she cried, hugging her close.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an… interesting year."


	11. To Be A Leader!

RWUBY

0

Naruto x ?

Main Crossovers: Naruto, RWBY, Minor Persona Elements

Genres: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Drama, Fantasy, School Life

00

Author's Note

000

I've started a Discord chat for viewers and writers alike to chat without discrimination or stuffiness. So contact me if you wish to join the chat.

0

Story Start

0

The newly crowned Team rwuby arrived to their dorm. "Now we can officially begin out first order of business!" Ruby stated with enthusiasm pouring through her.

"And what is that?" Weiss wondered.

"Decorating our room!" Yang responded while holding a collection of objects consisting of pillows, pamphlets, a candle-holder, etc.

"What?!"

"We have to unpack our things." Blake said, holding up her suitcase until it fell open, spilling its contents, "And clean."

Weiss didn't not look amused, especially when Ruby used her whistle on her, startling her and making her fall over.

"Aaaalright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, Naruto, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission!" Ruby declared as she raised her fist into the air, "Banzai!"

"Banzai!" Blake and Yang joined in from either side of Ruby with their first in the air too.

"Please tell me that all mornings won't be like this one?" Weiss whined at Naruto, who unpacked his own suitcase.

"Lighten up. You have to admit it'd be odd not to be a little excited."

* * *

And so began the decorating of Team RWUBY's room. Yang placed a poster of a six-man boy band called "THE ACHIEVE MEN" on her part of the room. Weiss perfectly placed a painting of the Forever Fall forest on her own part of the room. Blake puts her books on her section of the bookshelf. When she picked up a book called "Ninjas of Love", her eyes widened before she pressed the book close to her, warily looking around at the others who were busy before hiding it behind her books. Little did she know that Yang caught her in the act and grinned mischievously. Ruby meanwhile uses Crescent Rose to slice a diagonal potion of the curtain off, while Naruto moved a dresser to his own little corner, half the drawer filled with clothes the others with scrolls and books.

As they did this, they changed into their Beacon Academy-issued school uniforms, with Naruto wearing the male uniform consisting of a black suit jacket lined with gold over a blue suit and a white dress shirt with a red tie and black slacks with dress shoes, and the girls wearing the female uniform consisting of a brown jacket over a tan vest and a white dress shirt with a pink ribbon and a red plaid skirt with long stocking and dress shoes. Ruby kept her favorite red hood on her uniform.

Later, the group stood in front of the room, admiring their handiwork only one single problem.

The beds were messily stacked together in the middle of the room.

"Wait, how the hell has this been an academy for who knows how many years with four person teams yet the rooms can hardly fit three beds let alone…wait why is there only four?" Naruto mused, as he realized their living space was pretty damn cramp.

"This isn't going to work." Weiss commented dryly.

"Maybe we ditch some of our stuff…" Yang suggested glumly.

"Or we could ditch the beds... and replace them with bunk beds!" Ruby piped up excitedly.

"Oh no way! That sounds incredibly dangerous!" Weiss debunked adamantly.

"And super awesome!" Yang said, matching her sister's excitement.

"It does seem efficient." Blake agreed with a nod.

"Well, we should put it to a vote!" Weiss complained, but Naruto shook his head.

"No point. We need to free up the space so we can sleep and an arrangement of three bed spaces gives us the room we need and the others already agreed."

 _"Well, I always wanted bunk beds."_ Weiss thought as her mind wandered to the past before she flinched and returned to the present.

Decided, Ruby led the charge as they rearranged the beds into bunk beds.

"Objective: Complete!" Ruby declared after thirty minutes of jackhammering, sawing, and connecting the pieces.

The group stood back and looked at their work. Ruby's bed was over Weiss' supported by rope, Yang's was over Blake's with the latter's more useless novels raising Yang's bed.

"Well that leaves us with two orders of business. Requesting a bed for me and getting supplies to make your beds actually stable because I am pretty sure they might give out during the night and I'm pretty sure none of you wants 'crushed by bunk bed' on your tombstones." The blond added with a wry smirk. "Uugh, looks like I still have to use the sleeping bag until then." He was not happy about that.

"Well, I mean I think the beds are big enough for two people." Yang said as she rubbed her chin and eyed them.

"Wow, how close did the two of you get in the forest?" Blake dryly asked, considering Yang's rather obvious affection for the blond it was obvious what ever occurred her led to her having genuine affections for the blond. The way she sent looks at him prior the attack by those sovereigns and afterwards were a stark interest. The fact she could also smell the girls pheromones didn't hurt either.

"T-That is completely inappropriate." Weiss immediately remarked. She had been the only one to raise a stink about the arrangement. It was nothing against Naruto himself, but the idea of sharing a living space with a boy, but as it was pointed out, the rules of the academy were the rules. Inappropriate behavior was discouraged as it could lead to an lack of focus in the field and could get people killed.

In fact the whole sleeping in the ballroom with both genders itself had been a test to see if the students had any self-control. Those who failed were immediately dismissed to try again another year.

While relationships were not forbidden, students who got themselves pregnant and those who caused the pregnancy were dismissed automatically. The only exceptions were of course assaults or different rules in the matter of Faunus.

In other words try and keep yourself professional and don't let it take your focus off your schooling.

"W-What!" Yang stammered, blushing at the insinuation. "I meant two of us girls bunking up so he didn't have to sleep on the floor." _'Why didn't I think of that?'_ she inwardly pouted. _'Uugh, still haven't completely gotten back my mojo. Least I can talk with him without spazzing out now.'_

"Which seemed like it was obvious, but that does reveal something interesting." Naruto turned to Blake with a growing coy smirk. "Why miss Belladonna you have quite the imagination. Something you wish to share with the class?"

Blake merely heatedly glared at the blond. Why did she have to open her mouth?

"That reminds me! Our next order of business is classes!"

Ruby said as she picked up the team's schedule, "We have a few classes together today. We have Grimm Studies at 9, then-"

"What?! Did you say 9 o'clock?!" Weiss suddenly interrupted her in panic.

Naruto checked the time. "We only have five minutes?" Barely avoiding being bowled over by Weiss who rushed out of the door. The others shared a quick glance before taking off as well to avoid being late.

* * *

Class started much as anyone would expect the first day of any class to go with the professor Peter Port introducing himself following by taking attendance, passing out a syllabus, and outlining the major assignments the students would have over the semester.

"Monsters! Deeeemons! Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as prey!" Peter exclaimed jubilantly. Naruto glanced down at his squad and was annoyed to see Blake and Yang paying little attention while Ruby had been sleeping propped up on her arm before Peter gave a cheerful cry. It was rather disappointing considering they were his team mates and Ruby was supposed to be their leader. She could do better if she applied herself.

A moment of seriality flashed through him. Effective in combat with incredible plans on fly while finding class itself boring to the point she's sleeping in it?

The parallels were real. That also meant he knew what to say in order to help set her on the right track.

Naruto glanced at the last of his teammates. Weiss was the only one who seemed to take the class seriously. Maybe. Maybe he should try extending an olive branch?

Peter seemed to notice how unimpressed his class was. "Uuuuh…And you shall two upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now as I was saying," He said as he began pacing the floor. "Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our world is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in, Huntsmen, Huntresses."

Yang groaned when Peter winked at her and Naruto face-palmed.

Some things never changed.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves," Peter continued unaware of the chaos he had cast upon his future. "From what you ask? Why, the very world!"

Oone student actually stood up and gave a cheer before quickly sitting back down when everyone started looking at him.

"That is what you're training to become. But first, a story." The elderly professor said before regaling the class with a tale from his youth.

His focus was drawn to his squad and he nearly slammed his head on the desk in front of him as he watched Ruby goof off much to the amusement of Blake and Yang.

" **Their confidence in their strength has left them arrogant. Then again that is a simple sign of youth. Remember when you were that annoying?"**

 _"Not particularly no. They should be given a fair chance before being written off. Its easy to dismiss someone. That's the lazy way of doing things, expecting someone great to fall in your lap without all the hard work of seeing them get there. If this team is going to work we need to be there and help each other."_

 **"In other words you're going to start associating with people again?"**

 _"You saw what happened Kurama."_ Naruto looked at his right arm. " _If I'm going to find Genesis I need the power of bonds. I can't keep doing everything on my own. Being alone…feels like shit. With these people I can live again and be happy."_

 **"Word of advice. Try to move on and find yourself a new mate while you're at it."**

"So," Peter said having concluded his story and expressing it's so called moral. "Who among you feels they are the embodiment of these traits?"

Weiss raised her hand and claimed that she was.

"Well then, let's find out." Peter said as he gestured to the cage on the side of the room. "Step forward and face your opponent."

Weiss left to grab her equipment and after getting dressed reappeared in the ring. As she took her position the other members of Team RWBY cheered for her.

"Go Weiss!" Yang.

"Fight well!" Blake.

"Keep a cool head!" To which Weiss let out an annoyed grunt.

"Oh good one." Yang whispered to him.

"It wasn't intentional." He added. As a prankster puns were the lowest form of humor to him.

"Yeah! Represent Team RWUBY!" Ruby. However her cheer seemed to set Weiss off.

"Ruby! I'm trying to concentrate!" She harshly chastised.

Naruto sighed to himself. He had hoped the girl's issues were behind him, but apparently not. Looks like Weiss was trying to prove herself for reasons outside of being a good Huntress and that would only serve to hurt her than help. Still, she was taking this seriously, more so than Ruby at least

But at the same time Ruby had potential. She was young. She just needed time, guidance and the right motivation.

One was quick to judge the others yet to realize the hardships that would all too soon become a reality.

"All right," Peter called getting the class' attention. "Let the match…begin!"

Peter uses his blunderbuss-axe to cut off the lock on the cage revealing an enraged Boarbatusk that immediately locked its eyes on Weiss and charged. The Schnee heiress waited till the last second to pivot to the side and slash her rapier against the beast, but failed to penetrate the bone plating on its side.

"Ha, ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Peter commented.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby cheered. Weiss' used her semblance to meet the creature's charge with one of her own and cringed when her weapon slid off the beast's faceplate and became wedged between its massive tusks.

"Bold, new approach! I like it!" Peter cheered.

' _Hhm._ ' Naruto hummed. _'At least he's encouraging and not trying to tear down the girl's confidence. Not enough that nowadays.'_

Ruby cheered for her teammate again causing Weiss to glare in her direction and lose her focus on the battle at hand. The Boarbatusk took advantage of her distraction to jerk its head back and to the side to unbalance its opponent before swing its head back and sending Weiss' weapon away. It followed up with a quick lunge and struck the girl hard enough to send her a good distance back.

"Ho, ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Peter rhetorically asked her. Weiss managed to push herself up to her hands and knees and looked up with frightened eyes to see the beast bearing down on her. She threw herself to the side narrowly avoiding its charge before getting to her feet and running for her weapon. The Boarbatusk was unable to stop itself in time and slammed face first into the first row of desks before losing its balance and rolling onto its side.

As Weiss reclaimed her weapon, Ruby spoke out once more. "Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor unde-"

"Stop telling me what to do!" She yelled back at the younger girl. Ruby clearly looked upset, having no idea why Weiss was yelling at her.

After its failed attempts the Grimm simply went berserk before it leapt in the air and started rapidly spinning forward in the form of a wheel. Despite having yelled at the younger girl Weiss seemed to accept her assessment and used a glyph to create a wall for the beast to slam into. As the beast fell on its back the young heiress back flipped up to a second glyph and used it as a launching point to bury her blade deep into the beast's exposed belly, finally slaying it.

"Bravo! Bra-vo!" Peter cheered. "It seems we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training! I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings. Class dismissed."

* * *

Naruto sought out the two girls of his squad, catching the tail end of their conversation.

"Not a team, led by you." He managed to hear Weiss say causing Ruby to look downtrodden. "I've studied and trained! And frankly, I deserve better!" Ruby tried to say something, but Weiss' final words crushed whatever she had to say. "Ozpin made a mistake."

Naruto waited for the Schnee heiress to leave before approaching the leader of Team RWUBY. Ruby turned to walk the other way, but was caught by surprise to see Naruto behind her.

"Is she right? Did Ozpin make a mistake?"

"No. I don't believe so and let me tell you why."

* * *

Weiss had walked out onto one of the verandas of Beacon where she spotted Professor Port. He looked like he was enjoying himself staring out over Vale and she didn't want to disturb him, but she also wanted to hear his evaluation of her performance. Working up her courage she approached him and called out his name.

"Ah, Miss Schnee! And to what do I owe this fine pleasure?" The man asked with a polite bow.

"I-I enjoyed your lecture."

"Of course you did, child. You have the blood of a true Huntress in you!"

"You really think so?" She asked happy for the man's praise. However, his praise for her talent as a Huntress also reminded her that she wasn't the leader of her team.

"Hmm, something's troubling you." He hummed.

"Yes…sir." Weiss hesitantly stated.

"Dear girl, confess to me your strife." He already knew her problem, but needed her to air it out in the open before handling it.

"Well…sir, I feel I should have been made the leader of Team RWUBY."

And so, here we go. He thought before boldly saying. "That's preposterous."

"Excuse me?" Weiss nearly shouted shocked at the man's words.

"If there is one person in this entire academy that understands leadership it's Professor Ozpin. I have followed his leads for years and not once has he ever led me astray. You claim that you should be the leader of your team, but you seem to fail to grasp just what it means to be a leader. Much like Miss Rose."

"How dare you!" Weiss raged. How could he put her in the same boat as that immature child?

"My point exactly," Peter countered. "Here we are less than a day after the teams have been formed and you're already making judgments about the members of your own team and in a manner that paints you in the best light never once considering your own faults."

"That isn't even remotely true." Weiss protested. Seeing Professor Port stare her down made her shoulders slouch before she reluctantly admitted. "Well…not entirely true."

Peter gave the girl a small smile at her admittance before continuing. "So the outcome didn't fall in your favor? Do you really think acting in such a manner will cause those in power to reconsider their decision?" Weiss quietly shook her head as her posture became less defensive. "So instead of fretting over what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skill, prefect your technique, and become not the best leader but the best person you can be."

Weiss gave the hefty professor a small smile. He had a point. If she could choose between being the best leader or the best person, she'd rather be the best person.

* * *

"Ruby, do you know why Weiss was upset with you?"

"She said she didn't feel I should be leader of Team RWBY…" The young girl answered crossing her arms behind her back and toeing the floor.

"And you have no idea why?"

She shook her head.

Naruto reached into his back and pulled out his notebook. He didn't have the most expansive notes. Mostly about the Grimm from the demonstration. "These are my notes. What about yours?"

Ruby flushed and admitted softly. "I-I don't have any…"

"Was there anything you remember from class besides the professor's name and Weiss's fight?" Her guilty expression said it all. "I don't blame her for being upset. You weren't taking your studies seriously Ruby. Henceforth you're not taking your position as leader seriously. When you're a leader you're a leader at all times. Its more than being the strongest or smartest person on the battle field. It's a huge responsibility meaning that you have to be at your best at all times. It's not just about you. If you fail, then we all fail. We're one unit and if our leader makes a mistake it could cost all of our lives. And if our leader is not being serious then how can the leader be expected to be taken seriously? If you're willing to make the effort I'll help you Ruby. I've worked with teams as both a leader and a member. You can depend on me if you need advice."

"I…thank you. I promise I will not let team RWUBY down."

Ruby was filled with newfound confidence. The bonds between them deepen.

After speaking with Ruby, Naruto began searching for Weiss and found her on the way back to the dorm room.

"Oh, Uzumaki. Have you seen Ruby?"

"Yeah, but I want to talk with you first."

"I know, I know. I am on my way to apologize." Weiss folded her arms, figuring that was the reason the blond was there.

"Well I am glad to hear that I actually wanted to talk to you to let you know I didn't approve of Ruby being lazy about her duties either."

Weiss turned and looked at him with surprise. "What?" That was the last thing she expected.

"I understand your frustration, she's our team leader and that is an important position. I talked with her and I think she's going to take the position more seriously from now on. But the responsibility shouldn't fall on her alone. Were her teammates. We should support her. Ruby isn't the type of leader who feels they are correct all the time and expects complete obedience from her subordinates. She'll listen to suggestions and look out for this team. Just give her time and support her Weiss. You'll see what I see if you do."

"You are a rather surprising person." Weiss was pleasantly surprised there was more depth to the blond then she expected. " I see what you mean. I will do as you suggest."

"And Weiss. Everything else aside I see you're a dedicated person and…I don't want to make snap judgments about you without getting to know you. So friends?" He asked, extending his hand to hers.

"Very well Uzu…Naruto." At the very least Weiss could she herself getting along with the blond. Now it was just a matter of speaking with Ruby and apologizing.


	12. First Team Bonding Session!

RWUBY

0

Naruto x ?

Main Crossovers: Naruto, RWBY, Minor Persona Elements

Genres: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Drama, Fantasy, School Life

0

Story Start

0

Ruby and Weiss had managed to patch things up and come to an understanding. This would be the first step in the right direction as far as the team was concerned. Evening was on the way out as the minutes ticked down to nightfall. So everyone was getting ready to turn in for the night.

Naruto silently sat on his bed and began reading over the books he had gotten from the library. Every fact he could find about the Grimm he would commit it to mind. The knowledge on these dangerous enemies would be essential, especially if his team was going to be taking on these beasts in the future.

Curious on what his team mates knew he looked up to ask them their knowledge only to realize Ruby and Yang without remembering he was in the room had already begun the process of stripping down to put on their nightwear. Yang started to take off her top, stripping down to her tube top underneath, about to get topless. Ruby was already tossing her shoes away, and she had taken off her stockings without a care.

"Wait girls hold on!" His cry had come a little too late as Yang was already rising her top over her arms.

"Ooh, sorry, we forgot you were there…cause you're so quiet." A blushing Ruby exclaimed with a red face. She couldn't believe she had almost got undressed in front of a boy. How embarrassing.

Yang turned bright red when she realized what she had done, and she went towards and empty bed and covered herself in the covers to hide herself away from Naruto. Talk about embarrassing. She was finally making a step forward and now she gone and did something like that? Although. Her cheeks colored pink. Maybe he liked what he saw?

"I'll…I'll leave so you girls can get dressed in peace." He said, hopping out of his bed and heading for the door. "Weiss, Blake." He greeted them as he left the room.

Weiss raised an eyebrow as she wondered why the normally so noisy sisters were silent?

Blake took notice of Ruby's state of dress and Yang's combat outfit on the floor with the blond covering herself up. "You two started to get undressed and forgot he was here?" she correctly guessed as Ruby nodded.

Weiss couldn't help but feel a bit vindicated. "Told you something like this could end up happening." She remarked, arms folded and looking rather smug at being right.

"Shut up Weiss." Yang growled as she left the safety of her covers.

"Well he did warn us he was still here. So doesn't that mean he's not the kind of guy to take advantage of the situation or some kind of pervert like most boys?" Ruby pointed out.

Weiss let out a hmph. "I suppose if we had to be stuck with a male its preferable he is one of character. Most males would be immature louts who would probably gaze lecherously." If he had been some sort of pervert Weiss would have ran him through with her rapier the first time he tried something on her.

* * *

Naruto returned later that night and to his surprise Ruby was still up. "Working hard?"

She nodded. "I was trying to come up with ideas to help our teamwork, but I having no luck." She pursed her lips and turned to the blond. "Could you help me?"

"Gladly." He said as he patted a spot on his bed. Without a thought Ruby joined him and the two began working on ideas for team RWUBY.

* * *

It took a bit of coaxing, especially in the case of Yang, but team RWUBY had assembled in one of the empty training grounds. How could they function as a team if they knew next to nothing about each other so it was time to correct that.

"Its simple. We disucss our likes, dislikes, and dreams. Essentially we take the time to get to know each other. " Naruto was more than okay playing the role of Ruby's Lancer.

"Naruto you should go first to give us an example." Ruby assisted as Naruto nodded.

He hopped up from the log stump embedded in the ground.

He faced the team as he introduced himself. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes include training, gardening, ramen, and learning new combat techniques." He listed off his likes with affectious joy. "My further hobbies include pranking, partying, and gaining new knowledge. The one thing I hold dear above all of course is protecting my precious people. For things I dislike I would say paperwork, bell peppers, elitists, arrogant people, and those who can be considered scum of our society, especially traitors. And my dream is to bring about as much peace as I can, and well this one is recent, but to hopefully become one of the strongest teams ever known alongside you four and…"

He silently trailed off as his fingers brushed his scarf. "…is to never lose anyone precious again."

Both Ruby and Yang felt a faint tug at the pain in his voice and in his eyes. Could he have suffered a situation similar to theirs?

The other members of the team weren't sure what to make of that introduction. At first he seemed so energetic and carefree then like a switch was flipped he was so solemn and serious. Blake had competition in terms of the most mysterious member of the team.

"Alright I went, you want to go next Yang?"

"Well to start things off my likes are my baby sister, Ruby," She said wrapping an arm around her sister nuzzling her hair with a smile much to her sister's embarrassment. "Oh I also enjoy fighting, especially the punching part. I love going for rides on my motorcycle, teasing people is also quite fun and drinks, especially the strawberry sunrise and…" her cheeks pinken as she briefly glanced at the blond before looking away.

 _'I can't decide if she's more like Hinata or Sakura-chan._ ' He then remembered the way she beat the hell out of that Grimm during the exam. 'She can definitely be scary like Sakura-chan.'

"M-My dislikes?" she adorned a thoughtful expression. "I don't like sleazes who like to stare at my Breasts or ass instead of talking to me like a person, especially old men. Oh of course anyone picking on my cute little sister."

"Yang you're embarrassing me." Ruby whined.

"My dream? Uum is of course to graduate so I can kick some ass and…" Like Naruto, Yang's mood seemed to change, albeit only for the time it took to speak this statement. "…to find someone and get some answers."

"My turn!" Ruby bolted to the front as Yang went to sit down next to her fellow blond. The mood needed a shot of enthusiasms stat.

"Well to kick things off my likes include my sister, helping people, seeing the many different weapons people use, and stopping bad guys! I dislike when people tease me," She said as she glared at Yang who was looking away and innocently whistling to herself. "People who hurt others, and some vegetables like Spinach and broccoli! My dream is to become a Huntress and help keep everyone safe!"

"Aww, that's so cuuuuuuute." Yang swooped Ruby into a hug as she made her way back to the logs.

"Stop it Yang!" One elbow to the head later the sisters were in a scuffle. Yang shaking off Ruby's punches like they were nothing.

 _'Wow if she's as durable as I think she is I think I found a ne_ w sparring partner.'

While the sisters were busy showing their sisterly love Naruto turned to the remaining girls. "So who wants to go next?"

"I suppose I will." Weiss said as she got up. "As you all know I am the heiress to the Schnee Corporation. My likes include singing, studying, art, dancing, and professionalism. I dislike immaturity, irresponsibility…" her gaze went to Ruby and Yang who were still scuffling. Weiss loudly cleared her throat finally gaining their attention. "…as I was saying, my dislikes also include the White Fang…" Blake's stirring from Weiss's statement did not leave Naruto's notice. "…and any Faunus associated with them. My dream is to take over my family's company and become a famous Huntress." Weiss finished her introduction to see two stares from Ruby and Yang, a glare from Blake, and a neutral look from Naruto. "What?"

"You do realize one of your dislikes is rather loaded right?" Naruto asked her, trying to play this situation delicately.

"And which one would that be? I said nothing that was untrue."

Blake began showing emotion. "And how can you not see your discrimination against the Faunus as a problem!"

"Now just hold on a second!" Weiss snapped. "There is nothing wrong with me pointing out my dislike for a bunch of criminals. Just because they all happen to belong to one group does not make me the bad guy here."

Blake's temper was mounting. "H-Hey! So let's go on to Blake now shall we?" Ruby asked with a nervous chuckle. Normally while not the most perceptive person she had picked up on the rising and angry tone of their mysterious member in black.

Blake took to the front. "My likes are reading, moments of peace and quiet, and the Faunus." She finished glaring at Weiss.

The Schnee heiress lips pulled together in a sour expression.

"My dislikes are people who judge others before knowing them, people who are loud and obnoxious, and people who think violence is an acceptable means to an end. My dream is to one day see a world where Faunus and Humans can live together free of hate."

 _'Well if we have any hope for productive training better keep Blake and Weiss away from each other for the time being.'_

Naruto turned to Ruby and gave her the slit throat motion, telling her they should cut off this little get together short.

Ruby gasped as her mouth and eyes comically gotten wide. Why would Naruto tell her something so horrible?

Naruto raised an eyebrow before he began mouthing it out instead. _'Cancel the session for today.'_ He made motions with his face to Weiss and Blake.

"Ooh." Ruby winked and visibly gave him an okay.

Naruto face palmed and shook his head. ' _My respect for teachers everywhere has gone up.'_

 _ **"Its not as if the girl is anywhere as bad as you once were mister 'secret mission."**_

 _'For the last time bringing that up is absolutely forbidden._ ' He did not like being reminded of his time in life when he was simpler person.

"Alright team RWUBY we'll meet up again tomorrow after class for…" She pulled out her book and began thumbing through the messy pages and sticky notes. "…weapons explanations and training. One of the best foundations for a team to understand each other's strengths and weaknesses." She read from her book.

Blake and Weiss shared a look before both taking off in opposite directions.

"Well that went well." Yang sarcastically remarked. "So…" Now all she had to do was be calm, collected, and cool.

"I'm going to go talk with Blake. I'll catch up with you two later." He said as Yang reached out to him.

"Wait…I…wanted to…aaw." Why was she having such terrible luck? Next time for sure she was going to make her feelings be known damnit.

"Blake! Blake hold up!"

The dark haired girl stopped to look back at him. "What do you want Naruto?"

"Look. I get it, what Weiss said was bothering you. I'm not a big fan of intolerance either, but…"

"But what?" she heatedly cut him off. "What reason can anyone justify ignorance like that?"

"I am not justifying I am just not jumping to conclusions. It's not like Weiss said she hates all Faunus and is going to attack them on sight. I do not know Weiss's history. I do not know her experiences. So I'm hoping she'll open up to us and we can understand her point of view and hopefully open her up to the possibility of getting over that prejudice. You'll go a long way in helping that Blake. If you and Weiss can learn how to get along I'm sure it'll help improve her opinion on Faunus."

Blake was speechless. She took a moment to compose herself before asking. "W-When? H-How?" How did he know she was a Faunus? She had been so careful.

"I could say it was your grace and agility or maybe even remark you seemed to be oddly fund of Tuna and fish, but that would a lie. The nose, knows…" he tapped his nose. "…and the eyes can read body language quite well."

"What? What are you? Are you a Faunus as well?" She wondered as he shook his head.

"No. I am not a Faunus, I'm just not a normal human being either. Its difficult to explain, but we all have our secrets." He had closed the distance between them.

Blake couldn't help but be overcome with curiosity. Was he some sort of android or something? She couldn't relax if there was a person who knew about her and she knew nothing of them in return.

"I'm no threat to you Blake, we're teammates after all and if you would allow me to I would also like to be your friend." He said lifting his hand revealing her bow.

"W-What." She brought her hand to her ears. When did he…how did he?

"I hope one day you can trust the others. You shouldn't have to hide who you are or feel like an outcast. Even while you look great with your bow I think you look much better like this. You're beautiful and you shouldn't let others make you feel ashamed of it."

His genuine words invoked something within the Faunus. Gratefulness. A stirring of something else. 'Idiot. Does he even know what he's saying?' A warmth spread on Blake's pale cheeks.

"If you feel there is no one else you can turn to, then I'll be here, but if you wish for those around you to change you have to be the one to initiate that change. Because that is what both teammates and friends do. Support each other and cover the weaknesses with our strengths. Because it'll only be a matter of time until your secret is revealed."

Blake looked uncertain. "Do you really think the others will learn the truth?"

"Undoubtedly. Four years of working together. That's not something you can keep a secret. They'll eventually pick up on it like I did."

She gave a tentative before remembering something. "That night in the forest that's why you asked me if I could see any Grimm in the darkness. You knew, even back then." Then her accusatory tone softened. "…and yet you didn't say anything."

"It wasn't up to me to tell. So how about it Blake-san?" Yet again he acquired, hoping he made some sort of progress with her.

"I will…keep everything you told me in mind. Thank you." Curse him. Now she was even more curious than before and she had the desire to unravel the mystery behind the blond.

Well, it was the best he could hope for at least for now. The only way he was going to earn her trust was to show he was genuine in his attentions. With that he handed her back her bow.

"Well then Blake, I'll see you later." He said as he began to walk away, leaving Blake to her thoughts. Just before he was out a range he heard a 'yeah later' signaling the possibility of forming a bond with her was not so far off after all.

 _'The Bond between the Fool and Priestess Has Been Woven.'_

00

Chapter End

000

So yeah, the bonds aren't going to be exclusively to romantic partners lol. I decided to let you guys think that for a bit, but that just means I can troll you with is she in or is she not for the pairing potential.

So we have our setup. Setup for in training combat scenarios and set up for future team combos who might or might not having shipping as their names. XD.


	13. Meeting the Empress!

RWUBY

0

Author's Note

0

Heirophant = Weiss. Because I forgot to add it chapter 11.

As promised the harem has been slimmed down. I'm thinking of making more of a sibling like bond between Naruto and Velvet in this fic.

0

Story Start

0

Two weeks had passed and team RWUBY were slowly coming into their own. Weiss finally coming around also helped the atmosphere.

Despite while some of its members still held some secrets from the others; they started working together as a cohesive unit, in and out of class, while doing some individual tasks.

Ruby with Naruto's aid was experimenting with her leadership role hadn't had any misses. She was more mindful of her studies now.

Weiss was more approachable now. The walls around her slowly crumbling, but she still had a ways to go.

Blake while still mysterious was making attempts to be sociable.

Yang and Naruto were the only ones who were still pretty much the same as both were friendly and sociable.

So for the time being Naruto was not worried about his team, but the other team from that exam or he should say their leader.

Jaune Arc, the leader of Team JNPR, who was currently in a sparring match with the leader of Team CRNL, Cardin Winchester…and losing badly.

On the auditorium stage, Cardin had his mace perched on his shoulder, smirking at an exhausted Jaune, who was on one knee leaning on Crocea Mors sword and shield as support.

Jaune looked up at Cardin, who laughed at him, prompting him to gather his strength and rush forward. He swung his sword at Cardin, but his opponent easily dodged. Jaune looked surprised at the maneuver and failed to completely block Cardin's mace strike that sent him tumbling back while disarming him of his shield. Despite being armed with a sword, Jaune let out a battle cry and charged forward again to attack, with Cardin blocking the strike with the hilt of his weapon. As their weapons deadlocked, Cardin showed his strength as he pressed Jaune close to the ground and towered over him.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin taunted the country boy, who refused to back down.

"Over my dead…!" Jaune started to counter back, but was interrupted by Cardin kneeing him in the stomach.

Jaune groaned in pain as he dropped his sword and fell to the ground, wheezing. As he looked up, Cardin raised his mace over his head and was about to slam it into the face of a now scared Jaune when thankfully the buzzer rang, followed by the lights coming back on and signaling the end of the spar with the result screens showing above the stage.

"That's enough, Cardin!" Glynda's voice snapped as she herself walked onto the stage and glared at Cardin, who growled a little before walking away.

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." Glynda explained as Jaune looked at the small tablet scroll on the back of his shield in defeat and Pyrrha looking disheartened.

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more…defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf now, would we?"

"Speak for yourself…" Cardin muttered under his breath, as Glynda turned her attention back to the other students.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" Glynda instructed everyone, with Naruto placing his hand on his scarf, Yang punching the air in anticipation, Weiss shaking with excitement to prove herself along with Ruby whose enthusiastic energy rolled off of her in waves, while Blake simply nodded.

The bell rang, and everyone filed out while Pyrrha continued to frown sadly at Jaune, whose Jaune was still hung in shame. Glynda, who on the other hand, adjusted her glasses while scrutinizing Jaune with a hint of suspicion.

* * *

In the Cafeteria team RWUBY and JNPR were gathered.

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..."

"It was day."

Nora was entertaining her team and the others with a dream she claimed she had recently, with Ren correcting her on every sentence.

"We were surrounded by Ursai…" Nora said while Blake was lost in one of her books and Ren, Ruby, and Pyrrha were listening keenly.

"They were Beowolves." Ren said in his usual deadpan voice and drank some coffee.

"Dozens of them!" Nora suddenly yelled out dramatically as she stood on the table, with Weiss not reacting as she filed her nails and Jaune poking at his food.

"Two of 'em."

"But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora said proudly as she raised a fist in the air.

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren said sighing.

"Aaw, but how could anyone not love that enthusiasm?" He found Nora both mixtures of adorable and cute.

"Hey Jaune. Are you okay?" Pyrrha questioned her partner and leader, snapping him out of his stupor.

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" Jaune said quickly before noticing how everyone was looking at him, "Why?"

"It's just that you seem a little… not okay…" Ruby noted with the others agreeing.

"Are your thoughts still on the spar?" Naruto asked, with Jaune shaking his head.

"…Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" He gave a thumbs up and a forced smile with a nervous laugh.

"Right…" Yang deadpanned skeptically until the sound of laughter was heard.

Everyone then turned their attention to Team CRNL, standing around a girl with long brown hair with rabbit ears sticking out as Cardin and his team laughed and bothered her as Sky Lark holding up his hands to his head to mock her rabbit ears.

The Faunus had long brown hair with the rabbit ears of course, brown eyes, fair skin, and a small slender frame with an impressive bust that was larger than average dressed in a school uniform.

"Scum!" Naruto hissed as he gripped the table causing cracks.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Pyrrha commented indignantly.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah… He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!" Jaune said without looking at Pyrrha and the others.

"Stop defending his actions Jaune. Every single one of us knows that he's a bully." Ruby stated, stressing on the word 'bully'.

"Oh please! Name one time he's 'bullied' me!" Jaune scoffed, with both teams looking at him with deadpanned expressions.

There was that time where Cardin had knocked the books out of his arms.

The time he triggered his shield to make it block the doorways so he couldn't get in.

And finally the time he shoved Jaune into his locker and directed it to crash near the town.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha chided her partner.

"Ooooh!" Nora suddenly said as she got up again with an insane and diabolical grin, "We'll break his legs!"

It was official. Nora was going to be his new partner in crime. Now all they would need is a name.

"Guys, really, it's fine!" Jaune tried to assure them as he got up from the table, "Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone."

"That does not excuse his actions." Naruto remarked as the dent in the table deepened. "This is a combat academy. By joining here childish notions like bullying should have been left behind. There is no excuse for his or anyone's behavior to treat others like that."

"Ow! That hurts!" the bunny girl wailed as Cardin pulled on her rabbit ears, "Please stop!" By this point the girl was close to tears.

"I told you it was real!" Cardin crowed cruelly as he pulled harder.

The members of RWUBY and JNPR couldn't keep watching this. That kind of behavior was disgusting. Ruby, Yang, and Pyrrha were the first to get ready to move when Naruto's patience reached its limits.

Both team RWUBY and JNPR jerked back in surprise and shock at the sudden destruction of their table erupting into pieces under the pressure of Naruto's rage. Most of the Cafeteria fell quiet as the noise drew their attention.

 _"I got this!"_

The way he said it was so cold, so angry that no one was going to argue.

Suddenly Cardin's laughter turned into a cry of pain as his wrist was grabbed and his head was slammed into the table. Before the other members of the team could jump to his defense Naruto's menacing gaze and manifested killing intent froze them in fear.

Any whispering or conversations went silent as the only things that could be heard were Cardin's cries of pain as Naruto twisted his arm further.

" _Hurts? Doesn't it?_ To be overpowered and bullied by someone much stronger than you? How does it feel Winchester to be publicly humiliated? It doesn't feel so good does it?"

 _'W-Why? Why is he sticking up for me?_ ' The rabbit girl wondered.

Cardin helpless struggled again the hold. "I am going to warn you once. Leave the girl alone. In fact leave everyone alone. I'm sick of bullies like you. Simpering, pathetic children who can only make themselves feel better by picking on others. If I catch you doing this again you'll get worse than this." He let him go and turned his attention to the Faunus girl.

"I…l-look out!" She cried as Naruto's head was suddenly snapped to the side from where Cardin hit him.

"Think you're hot shit because you snuck up on me, huh?" Cardin then realized something. The blond wasn't going down. Slowly Naruto turned his face, not so much as a scratch as he revealed a single crimson slit.

"I guess what they say is true. In order to fix some things first you have to… ** _break it!"_**

"What's going on in here?" One of the teachers demanded as she arrived. The woman looked to be in her late twenties to early thirties, with vibrant blond hair, short with a bon done at the top and emerald eyes. She had a lightly tan skinned wearing a sky blue top and black dress pants. Her figure was rather slender with wide hips and given her height she looked like a sprite considering her small nose and pouty lips. This was the foremost expert of Grimmology in the school miss Bell.

"The two of you will come with me. Since the two of you have so much energy you can help me collect Grimm samples from the forest."

"Consider this a warning Winchester. Next time you won't be so lucky." Naruto remarked as he composed himself.

* * *

In the hallway after lunch a copy of Naruto went about tracking down the Faunus girl. "Hello. Yo, miss rabbit!"

The Faunus girl stopped and looked to find Naruto catching up to her, much to her surprise.

"Are you alright? I didn't get to really check since…you know."

"I-I am. T-Thank you for saving me." She replied in a soft tone. "But you didn't have to do that. I'm used to it whenever my team isn't around."

"That's nonsense. Whether someone is human or Faunus should they be bullied. You shouldn't have to put up with that. So what if you have rabbit ears? That doesn't mean you have any less feelings."

"I...thank you." A faint blush appeared on her cheeks. She felt fairly a bit embarrassed. She wasn't used to most boys being nice to her for the sake of being nice. She was used to males, both humans and faunus thought because she was a bunny faunus she would be quick to spread her legs. It was one of the most annoying things about being a rabbit girl in particular. Everyone automatically jumped to the assumption she was a whore. She was glad to meet someone who was nice for the sake of it.

"Well yeah, hopefully you won't have to worry about something like that again."

"It…it won't matter. All I can do is endure. Resisting always makes it worse…" the brunette said sadly as Naruto shook his head.

"No, taking it is worse. They know you won't fight back and they'll escalate. You have to fight and stand up for yourself. Those who say otherwise have never been in the situation or in fact ones encouraging this arrangement." He then remembered something. "Oh I am Naruto Uzumaki by the way. I am a member of team RWUBY and I am a freshman."

"Nice to meet you Naruto. I am V-Velvet Scarlatina, member of Team CFVY and a sophomore." She introduced herself.

"Aah I thought so. I didn't remember seeing you among the freshman. Though I can see you passing as freshman."

"Aah, that happens sometime." She replied as a small smile formed on her face.

"Anyway, just let me know if anyone gives you trouble. No one bullies one of my friends."

No one besides her team and the teachers had treated her so kindly.

"Anyway I should introduce you to my team sometime."

"I would like that." Velvet replied as they continued walking and chatting.

 _'The Bond between the Fool and the Empress has been formed.'_


	14. IceFox Sparring!

RWUBY

0

Naruto x ?

Main Crossovers: Naruto, RWBY, Minor Persona Elements

Genres: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Drama, Fantasy, School Life

0

Author's Note. I HAVE A NEW DISCORD CHAT. MESSAGE ME IF YOU WANT TO JOIN!

0

Story Start

0

One of Signal Academyl's top students –Yang

The talented newcomer whose potential allowed her to skip two years – Ruby.

The heiress trained by the best money could buy – Weiss

The highly skilled and mysterious survivalist – Blake

And finally he made the last member. Mysterious newcomer with unknown power.

On paper they looked to be pretty good candidates for the strongest rookie team ever assembled at the academy, but if one wanted to be practical they had a long way to go unless their flaws were ironed out one or more of them were going to die before that ever became a possibility. As a team they might have looked amazing, especially on paper, but they had a long way to go.

"Knowing about each other is a good first step, but we aren't a team if we don't know about each other's strengths and weaknesses. So Naruto is going to spar with each of us and from then on we can work on our team combinations and weaknesses." Ever since Naruto's talk about what it meant to be a leader Ruby had taken her studies a bit more seriously and that meant looking up about past huntsman and huntress teams and about how well they worked together and trusted each other.

"Wait, if Naruto ends up facing all of us then how will we get an accurate read on all of our combat abilities? Surely by after the first two of us he will begin to tire." Weiss doubts were shared with Yang and Blake as Naruto had not shown off any of his infamous stamina feats while being at the school.

"Looks like we have our first volunteer." Naruto said as he hopped up from the log and entered the training field. "You shouldn't be so quick to judge one's abilities when you do not have the full scope of their abilities Weiss-san."

Just because they were thrown together and had one success where they worked together as a team did not make them a team. A team required a certain level of commitment and trust. It required an understanding and respect of the abilities of the other people you were with, not just a one off incident.

They needed to know each other's abilities almost as well as their off if this was going to work.

Weiss was confident by the time she was done the blond wouldn't be up to sparring with anyone else. "Just because we are friends do not think I will go easy on you."

Naruto cracked a smile. "Perfect. You'll need to fight me seriously If you want to walk away in one peace."

Weiss drew out, Myrtenaster. "Aren't you going to draw your weapon!?" she asked seeing as the blond made no move to draw out a weapon.

"If you can challenge me enough to do so I will." He challenged her as Weiss pursed her lips, annoyed at the blond's dismissal of her abilities.

Weiss stomped her foot and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Are you mocking me!?"

"No Weiss-san, I am not. I am challenging you to show me your strength. Only then will I take you seriously." He explained to her which seemed to invoke a reaction out of her.

Instantly Weiss was on the attack. Opening up with her Semblance she used the glyphs to boost her speed and charged at the blond.

Naruto twisted out of the way as Myrtenaster harmlessly stabbed past him. He finished the movement and casually jumped back.

Weiss proved far from deterred as she spun with the grace of a skater without losing a hint of her momentum and launched herself at him again.

Reacting swiftly, Naruto did a sweep kick which for a brief moment caught Weiss off guard, but she merely used her free hand to catch herself and flip herself back right side up.

"You'll have to do better than that. There is no guarantee you'll only face Grimm and if you do, the older they get the smarter they are. Such a halfhearted opening will get you killed."

Once more Weiss charged him instead of opting to stop her charge short and opt for more swordsmanship then a straight on thrust. Once more Naruto took to weaving around her attacks.

 _'So far she is easily a strong Genin, but she is going to need more than that.'_ Without moving back a single step he managed to stay in place during every strike Weiss did. He only need to move just fast enough to avoid her strikes. Give her a chance to get a feel of his movements to see how much she had to adapt.

Despite her frustrations Weiss had to admit the blond's agility was impressive. By now she would at least been able to hit one of her tutors if not forced them to take a step back. If she wanted the blond to take her more seriously than she was going to have to step her game up as well.

Putting some distance between them she began loading Myrtenaster with Dust. She once more took charge, this time getting the blond to move as the spot he was on detonated seconds later from the fire dust. Instantly a knee collided with her chest sending her crashing into the ground and rolling a few feet.

"Weiss look out!" Ruby cried.

Weiss narrowly blocked Naruto's swinging foot with her rapier. "Aah you managed to get me to move. Good. But are you ready for what happens next?" He drew back his leg as Weiss rolled and got back to her feet.

She lightly clutched her chest. The throbbing sensation wouldn't go away. _'What in the world. He only hit me once. So why? Why do I feel like I'm about to collapse already?'_

"I was expecting more from you Weissy. Come on, or how about I make things more interesting for you. If you land a single hit on me I'll be your servant for a full twenty-four hours?"

Weiss's eye raised in interest. Ignoring Yang's cry of outrage a smirk formed on the heiress face. Her servant for twenty-four hours? Oh the fun she would have with that.

With new found motivation Weiss took up a stance once more.

Weiss switched chambers once more before charging.

Ice? Maybe electricity. The blond pondered as she charged him. Naruto charged her ready to meet her halfway when suddenly the girl used her semblance again. She was shooting herself forward with incredible speed. 'Predictable.' He thought as he readied to parry her attack as she was readying her rapier to strike. 'Too predictable!' he realized as he paused as Weiss suddenly started to do a Pirouette and went past him.

She then aimed and shot two glyphs at him to which he easily dodged. She then followed up by launching a wall of jagged ice in his direction. Almost instantly he realized he had played into her hands when he was suddenly blasted forward at incredible speed.

Reacting quickly Naruto threw his fist forward and shattered the top half of the encroaching ice only to be hit by a black glyph striking his leg. It through him off just enough for Weiss to land a cut on his leg before Naruto spun and used his free leg to kick her away, but it was too late.

The others let out a cheer. Weiss was able to land a blow on the blond.

Weiss stood up panting in exhaustion as she had to force herself to her limits to move fast enough to hit the blond, but she tossed a smirk in the blond's direction before clutching her side and winching, falling down to one knee and using her rapier to steady herself. She began to let out a few coughs. 'What is he made out of? Steel?'

"I give up." Weiss hated giving up, but her ribs were killing her.

"Good, you should never continue on foolishlessly. You did good Weiss that honestly caught me off guard." All things considering this was the very reason they should spar. Naruto needed to learn about the combat techniques of this world. "As I promise just cash it in whenever you want." He said as he walked over to her.

"W-What are you doing?" she cried out as the blond scooped her up.

"Being a gentleman. I hit you a little harder than I meant to."

"J-Just don't drop me." Weiss remarked, cheeks burning red from embarrassment as he carried her over to the group.

With Weiss's fines and ability to be versatile he could see her glyphs and ice dust well in tandem. Like boosting Ruby's speed or mixing with Yang's flames. Well they could worry about that more once he sparred with everyone.

* * *

That afternoon the team find themselves in professor Oobleck's classroom. Currently the blond was sitting and hanging out with his new friend Velvet. The others were practically asleep or dazed and confused with only Weiss, Blake, and Pyrrha paying attention.

"This is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War! –Zip- Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie. –Zip- Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you…–Zip-… it is imperative to remember … –Zip-… that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising …–Zip-…can still be seen to this day! –Zip- Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

Some of the students raised their hands, including Velvet after a moment. Naruto shot a quick look at Blake and sighed, as she still refused to reveal her heritage.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence! –Zip- I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! –Zip- Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point…–Zip- …in the third year of the War?" Oobleck questioned the class, and saw Weiss raise her hand, "Yes?"

"The Battle at Fort Castle!" Weiss answered confidently, and was pleased when Oobleck nodded.

"Precisely!" Oobleck responded, who zipped back to desk during the answer, "And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

Meanwhile, Jaune was still snoring until he was hit on the head by a paper football Cardin flicked at him, rudely waking him up.

"Hey!" Jaune protested, which drew the attention of Oobleck who zoomed over in front of his face.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... of the Faunus..." Jaune started, mirroring Weiss' confidence before faltering, and looked behind Oobleck's face to see a his partner trying to help him.

Pyrrha silently coughed and motioned to her mouth, trying to give him the answer.

"...had over that guy's stuff..." Jaune continued as saw Pyrrha cups her hand around her eyes, "Uhh... Binoculars!"

Jaune felt relieved that he thought he got it, only for the class to start laughing at him as Oobleck sipped his coffee, clearly not amused , Pyrrha groaned while face palming, while Cardin chortled and pounded his desk.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc!" Oobleck said after zoomed back to behind his desk, "Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin replied with a hint of malice as he looked at Velvet when he said it, much to the disapproval of Oobleck who shook his head, as Naruto sent him a warning gaze, and Blake leveled Cardin with a glare.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha questioned while looking at him with mock pity.

"You can't expect much from simple minded people like him." Naruto added.

"What was that?" Cardin snapped in a threatening tone.

"It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." Pyrrha answered.

"Depending on their species they have an advantage. Like bird types being able to fly or those with athletic abilities allowing them to traverse the terrain much easier."

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." Blaked added on to the answer and also turned to Cardin, "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class like a certain someone I'm looking at, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

Seething, Cardin finally got up with his fist clenched, looking to deal out some pain on the ones who humiliated him.

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." Oobleck commanded, as Jaune laughed at Cardin being taken down a notch, and zoomed up to him, "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings."

"Oohhhh..." Jaune moaned, his shoulders slumping, with Cardin groaned and took his seat.

"Now, moving on!" Oobleck declared and zoomed away.

A while later, the lesson ended, and the class filed out.

"You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune." Pyrrha told Nora and Rin.

"I'll be with you girls this will take a second." Naruto said to his team; and looked back into the classroom where Oobleck was giving Jaune and Cardin an after-lesson talk as he sipped his coffee.

"Pyrrha I know you like to be optimistic and have faith in people, but at this rate he's not going to make it."

"I know. That is why I want to help him. I know if he is given the right help he'll make it."

Pyrrha really had a good heart. Seeing the best in people and wanting to help everyone. She was really noble.

"And you're sure about this?" he asked as her as she nodded, a determined look in her eyes. He knew the reason for her determination. The clueless boy had been the only other person to see her as someone other than the invincible girl. For Pyrrha that type of bond was important, especially since being on different teams meant that it would only be a matter of time until they saw less and less of each other whenever they were out of the field.

In other words a friend she could depend on when he wasn't there. Which reminded him he needed to stop putting off what he needed to do.

"Hey, Pyyrha-chan, later tonight can I see you up on the roof. We have things we need to discuss."

"Well okay. Roof. Tonight…no problem. I will see you there. Tonight. On the roof."


	15. Normality!

RWUBY

0

Naruto x ?

Main Crossovers: Naruto, RWBY, Minor Persona Elements

Genres: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Drama, Fantasy, School Life

0

Story Start

0

Almost instantly when he joined Pyyrha on the roof he could tell something was wrong. Her body language was too stiff for the warrior he had known. "Pyrrha. What happened?"

"…he lied…" she whispered.

"Who? Jaune? About what? What happened?"

She turned to face him. "About the combat school. The tests. All of it. He faked transcripts in order to get in."

Naruto had a feeling that Jaune was not as he portrayed himself, but he didn't figure everything was a lie. If anything at worst Naruto figured he might have struggled or even flunked out, but not attending any combat academies at all? Did he have some sort of death wish?

"He wanted to continue his family's legacy like his father and grandfather before him." She began to remember his words.

 _"You don't get it! I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!"_

 _"I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own... then what good am I?"_

With that Naruto came to a realization. _'I misjudge him…no in other words I willfully ignored him because I just assumed the boy and I were kindred spirits. It looks like I was wrong.'_

If the boy had so much insecurity why refuse to accept help from someone capable of giving it to him?

No effort to build himself up as he sleeps in class.

Wants to do things on his own yet he doesn't want to make any effort to do so.

Pride.

 _'Even I was able to see past my own young and foolish pride. Even if it was for an ill-guided pursuit for power I was still willing to accept him when offered.'_

 **"You've already seen from your team mates of now are not carbon copies of those you knew of the past. The same of course holds true of any allusions towards yourself."**

 _"I know that now."_

"Y-You were right. I am far too trusting in people. Naïve." The pain could be heard in Pyrrha's voice. "I trusted him and had faith in him. I supported him and stood by his side and wanted to help him; I gave without expecting anything in return. I…I guess there is something the 'invincible girl' can't do. And that's understanding what it means to have a bond with others." She was startled slightly when Naruto placed an arm on her shoulder.

"I'm hurt. Does that mean I don't count?" he asked, tilting his head as he lightly teased her.

"N-Naruto."

"P-Pyrrha, I wish I could just give you all the answers, but I can't. I can tell you that you are not alone. I am here for you. And there are others as well. Ruby, Blake, Yang, Ren, Nora, and even Weiss. Jaune was a fool for turning down your offer of help so don't take that as there is something wrong with you. You have other friends who care about you. If he wants to be stubborn than let him. The thick headed ones like him needs there head kicked in once or twice before they learned their lesson. I would know, I used to be as stubborn as him."

Pyrrha let out a giggle.

Naruto couldn't remember ever hearing Pyrrha giggle. _'Its…really nice.'_ She always seemed so reserved. So regarded. He was happy to bring some joy to her.

"Stubborn, yes I believe I can see that."

"Anyway, I hope that means you're feeling better now."

"I am. Thank you."

 _The bond between the Fool and Strength has deepened even more. In the midst of battle the likeliness of taking a dangerous blow for the other is now more likely._

* * *

Now that he saw to it that Pyyrha was okay it was time for the next important thing to do on his list. One that he had been putting off for some time now.

"Yang, there's something I want to ask you." They were in the cafeteria where Yang and Blake were having dinner, Ruby and Weiss had already finished eating and went back to their room not too long ago.

"Oh, hey Naruto, what can I help you with?"

"I was hoping the two of us could go out tomorrow for the vale free weekend."

"Wait…just the two of us? Just you and me and no one else?" she stressed the point, hoping for clarification. ' _L-Like a date?_ ' she thought as her expression was hopeful.

"Yeah, that's not a problem is it?" he asked her.

"No, no…that would be fine." She couldn't believe it. Naruto was asking her out. This would be her big chance to wow him and she could not screw it up. "I am free all day tomorrow.

Blake couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of the sun dragon. A nice day out in town did seem like a good way to spend the day. Then again she would have to constantly be vigilant with her secret and that would be difficult.

After all most of the shops in Vale would NEVER willingly allow an open Faunus to go inside of them. Because of the general discrimination aimed at Faunus it was bad for human businesses to cater to their kind. Those that did would find themselves losing business considering the number of people who despised or feared the Faunus outnumbered those that didn't. Even if the owners had nothing against Faunus, it was still a bad business move to allow them to shop in their stores. Vale was better at equal treatment than other places, but even they had shops that wouldn't allow Faunus to enter.

The exact same could be said of the Faunus shops. Humans would not be allowed to enter their shops for the same reasons.

Naruto then turned his attention to Blake. "Hopefully you won't be too busy Sunday Blake as that would be a great day for us all to get together and go into town."

"I'll consider it." Blake replied, surprised the blond would be willing to take the chance of someone recognizing her for a Faunus.

"Alright then, I'm turning in for the night. See you later Blake, Yang." He said as he got up and began making his way to the room to turn in for the night. He was looking forward to exploring the town tomorrow.


	16. Date: Blondes Have More Fun!

RWUBY

0

Naruto x ?

Main Crossovers: Naruto, RWBY, Minor Persona Elements

Genres: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Drama, Fantasy, School Life

0

Story Start

0

The first part of their outing had begun with clothes shopping. Yang of course took opportunity to try on a few outfits and wow the blond.

"So how do I look?" Yang asked as she did a twirl to show off her outfit. She was wearing a black keyhole tank top that showed off her arms as well as a good deal of her cleavage as well as a yellow tie-front skirt with her usual orange socks and leather boots.

"You look great," Naruto told her. He himself was wearing a plain short sleeve orange shirt and pair of faded blue jeans with black converses and plain white socks. "Orange really suits you, but then again that's probably because its my favorite color."

"Guess that's something we have in common." She replied with a grin.

"Speaking of looking good, I'm actually in the need of new clothes." He really needed more than the clothes on his back.

Yang's eyes lit up. This was going to be fun.

* * *

"So how is this?" Yang walked out in a black sleeveless dress that hugged her figure nicely with her hair done in the style of ponytail.

At first Yang had been rather nervous, but as the day slowly went on she found herself growing comfortable around the blond. It helped that the more confident she was the more positively Naruto seemed to respond which helped build up her confidence.

She struck a pose as she placed her foot against the open door of the changing room.

"Jaw dropping. Definitely club wear." He told her with a grin. Yang was definitely a knock out and he had to admit he could see himself dating her.

He glanced to the ever growing collections of bags. He turned back to Yang who struck another pose. He had to admit he liked this more confident side of her.

The girl could also really rock the orange. "Brown or orange, either works." He told her. Once the two were finally set with their clothes they continued on to the next part of their outing.

The two of them walked down the road, ignoring the glances and whispers. Catcalls and the whoops directed at Yang stirred his ire.

"Uugh pests," while normally Yang would have appreciated the compliments she couldn't help but feel annoyed that they were ruining the atmosphere for their dat-outing.

Naruto bit his inner cheek and kept calm. If he punched one of the catcallers without being truly provoked he knew he would come off as a violent spaz.

"Hey tits want to do a dance for us? I'll pay you." Some jackass with short black hair called out. From his jacket it was obvious he was an upperclassmen from some sort of campus. He was yoking it with his friends.

Naruto proceeded to stop and put the bags down. "Naruto." She grabbed his shoulder. "Its okay, I'm used to it."

"That doesn't make it okay." He said as he began walking over.

"Wha…" A kick sent the man falling down to the curb, hitting his head on the pavement. His friends proceeded to turn tail and fled in fear. Naruto grabbed him by his collar and dragged him over.

"You owe her an apology." He firmly said.

Yang's cheeks began to heat up. This was not something she had been expecting.

"I…I'm sorry." He profusely apologized.

"Sincerely!" He sharply added.

"I…I shouldn't have said those things. I apologize for offending you." He then turned to Naruto. "Come on man, let me go." He beg as Naruto let go of his collar and fled.

Yang sighed and shook her head. "You didn't have to do that. I'm used to jerks cat calling me and if it bothered me I would have given them one to their ten spot."

"Yang, regardless of your beauty you shouldn't just have to deal with that. Just because you have a flirty aura about you and have a great figure doesn't mean you deserve treatment like that. You're still a lady."

Yang didn't know what to say. She had been called plenty of things, but lady definitely was not one of them. It was touching he had thought so highly of her.

She was smiled at him with a grateful expression. "Thank you."

She then grinned and slugged him in the arm. "Thanks. You're quite the gentleman making a girl feel special."

"What can I say being a gentleman is my M.O."

"Hhm, I see how it is. Is this part of your plan to woo all of us innocent young maidens with your charm?"

Naruto laughed a little while shaking his head. "You found me out. Its true. I'm trying to make all of team RWUBY into my personal harem of knockouts."

"You fiend!" she mocked cried out. "Anyway let's get something to eat." She said pulling him to a café. After enjoying some sandwiches the two of them moved on to a sundae for desert. "Sundaes are simply the best!"

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard the phrase. With wide eyes, he simply looked at the treats.

 _"Sundaes are simply the best!" the cheerful voice of the little girl cried. "Why can't we have them every day papa?"_

 _"Because it'll rot your teeth." He told her as he took a spoonful. He had to admit ice cream was his favorite frozen treat. He then noticed the enthusiastic little one had accidentally dropped a bit of it on her clothing. "Slow down honey you'll get your scarf dirty. Here." He reached over and undid the scarf, putting it around his neck as he grabbed some napkins. Opening it and placing it on her lap and tucking it in around her neck._

 _She was an enthusiastic eater just like him._

Tears began to leak out of the sides of his eyes. This sundae only reminded him of what he had lost, because the last time he had a sundae was the day he lost her.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Yang began to panic when she saw tears streaming down his face as he looked at the sundae. He didn't say anything when she suggested the Sundae, but now it looked like she triggered memories.

This was not good, they were having such a good time so far and now she was screwed it up.

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't…" she began to stammer as her worry grew.

Naruto rubbed his eyes to wipe away the tears. "Sorry Yang." He whispered as he reached out as he placed his hand over hers. "Just…memories. I lost someone precious to me some time ago and the really liked sundaes, don't blame yourself. For so long I've been holding it in and…sometimes it's difficult for me to talk about."

"Do you, want to talk about it?" Feeling a surge of concern she asked. When she noticed he was struggling for an answer she added, "If you're not ready to talk about it I understand. I'm here for you Naruto. As your teammate, friend, and…" she glanced down at the fact their hands were still linked. She got up and settled on his side of the booth. "…and…"

Naruto pulled her close, his face pressed into her hair. "Thank you."

In any other situation Yang would have been pissed for someone messing up her hair, but this was not your typical situation.

"You know you're paying for my next salon visit right?" she joked, trying to lighten up the situation. The blond had always seemed so composed. So strong and so wise. It was kind of intimadating, but this moment of vulnerability showed he was just like any of them. He could be weak and vulnerable.

"I'm just glad you're not beating me up." He chuckled as he finally composed himself. He looked into her eyes as he cupped her cheek. "Did you mean it? As my friend and teammate I mean?"

"Of course." Her heartbeat began to quicken as he placed his forehead against hers.

"What about as a girlfriend?" He asked as Yang's eyes grew wide.

"If you're screwing with me I am going to hit you so hard." She exclaimed as the grin spread on Naruto's face.

"Seeing as I don't want to get hit I better do this then." He said as he leaned forward and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Almost immediately Yang threw her arms around the blond's neck causing him to fall back from her fervor. 'So soft.' He thought from both the sensation of her lips and her breasts. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

Before things could heat up any further the sound of a clearing voice drew their attention. "Yeah, this isn't a love hotel and you're disturbing the other customers." The manager remarked, her eye twitching, annoyed she had been called away from her lunch for this.

The two blond's grinned sheepishly, quickly paying for their meal and leaving the café. Hand and hand the two of them sprinted out of their happily, rolling with laughter as they were careful to balance their bags as they continued on with their day.

 _'The bond between the Fool and Chariot has deepened. The two now had a better understanding of the other's emotions and would be able to work as an effective battle team.'_

* * *

"You got to see this." Yang said as her voice was laced with excitement as she called a bartender over. Not wanting their date to be over just yet the two continued sight-seeing around before ending up at a fairly popular bar.

In front of them sat two shots and Yang seemed to be up to something.

"With how giddy you look it must be rather pretty good."

"Amazing is more like it," she remarked, cracking her knuckles in a loud show of arrogance. "I've got something that'll make you say that this is the hottest thing you'll ever see."

Naruto twitched. He don't know why, but he felt like that her statement was in some form a pun.

"Prepared to be awed." Taking the shots, she turned in her chair so that she faced the other blond.

Clenching her teeth tight and focusing hard, she hissed, a jet of flame spewing out between her teeth, a literal spitfire. Some of the patrons near them darted back, exclaiming loudly. The flames so vibrant and widespread it nearly flickered to her hands.

One of the first things she'd learned in combat school was how to protect herself from her own fire. No matter the fact she could just will it away it was instinctual for humans to fear fire.

Proudly sitting back and passing the flaming shot to Naruto.

"Yeah," she said. "I. AM. AWESOME." That. She put emphasize on every word as she looked satisfied at her work.

"Okay, I admit it, now this is amazing. I never took you for the studious type, so this level of control was unexpected."

"Beauty with some brains. The total package babe." She replied with a cheeky wink.

"Cheers." They both grabbed a straw out of the bar to enjoy their drinks.

By the time they were done it was getting close to curfew. It was time for them to head back.

"Oop!" Tripping over her feet again, Yang let go of her to find the wall of the building, feeling the bricks crumble loosely under her fingertips. "I'm good. Good. Just need a second. Just one second and I will be good. I'll be good to walk in a second," she said again, and then clapped a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't keep repeating herself. A nervous giggle escaped anyway and she closed her eyes, trying to reorient herself.

"I told you not to have those last three drinks." The blond remarked with a roll of his eyes.

"But they were so good." Pressing her back flat against the wall, she shifted her weight a bit, legs spread to brace herself. "I wonder if I can use my semblance to burn the alcohol in my body?"

"Please don't. I don't want to explain to Ruby how I let her sister set herself on fire." He dryly remarked.

"I'm ruining the mood aren't I?"

Naruto's gaze softened. The young woman's pout proving an effective weapon. He already hated seeing her disappointment.

"Yang-chan I had a great time today. It takes more than a little drunkenness to ruin the mood for me. Come on." He walked over and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Just lean on me."

"I see, so this was your true plan all along. To get me all drunk and vulnerable you fiend." She joked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You really are a cheeky tease." He impassively remarked.

Yang's smile faltered a bit at that. "I-Is that good or bad?"

"Definitely good. I like it. I like that about you. How honest and confident you are. " Seeing the time on his watch he realized they wouldn't make it back in time. "I know a way to get us back instantly. Just promise me you won't puke if I do it."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "This I got to see and don't underestimate me. I am a champ at handling liquor."

"Alright, hang on." He said as he used the Shushined to rapidly teleport across the area to the academy.

In all honesty Naruto had expected Yang to completely destroy his shoes. The fact that she didn't and actually held her liquor in was a testament to the girl. The two of them arrived to just outside their door.

"One day you're going to tell me how you keep doing all those freaky things you do and then you got to tell me about your powers."

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Was the kiss that good?" Then again using chakra to stimulate her senses probably did count as a freaky thing.

"I would need more data to come up with a definitive answer."

Naruto agreed and delivered it as he did with many things he did. Passion, strength, and without hesitation. Drawing back Yang had a dazed, silly grin on her face.

"You keep kissing me like that I might have to challenge you t me in an empty classroom."

Naruto fought down his laughter. "Good lord you're suddenly lewd all of a sudden."

Yang began to blush. "Sorry, alcohol talking. Completely overrides any impulse control I have in regards to my mouth."

"Ooh kinky." He replied as Yang gwaffed.

"Cheeky bastard." She said, punching him in the shoulder and devolved into a fit of laughter. "You are almost the perfect guy."

"Only almost?" he pouted, looking rather wounded.

"Still have a few things you need to submit for performance review. I'm sure to have your final grade by the end of the semester." She said as they leaned against the wall.

"Will there be extra credit?"

"I'll consider it." She remarked as the two of them began to enter their rooms.

"And where have you two been!?" Almost instantly they were met with the forms of Weiss and Ruby. Both standing there, in their nighties, with crossed arms.

"Yeah, do you have any idea how worried sick we were about you two?" This time it was Ruby who spoke.

Naruto and Yang shared a look. This was not happening right now.

"We almost went to one of the professors because we were afraid you were hurt or kidnapped."

"Yang you promised you wouldn't stay out late with strange boys anymore after what happened last time." Ruby said with a stern look. Or what she thought as stern because on Ruby it looked more like an adorable pout then anything.

Yang face palmed and groaned. She was so going to get Ruby back for this embarassement.

"Strange?" Naruto asked, offended at the label.

"I hope you two at least used protection." Blake called out from her bed as she turned a page in her book. Oh lord even Blake was getting in on the teasing.

"Weiss, I'll find a way to get back at you later." The blond remarked. "Ruby, Blake, in your cases I would brush up on your combat skills," a grin spread out on Naruto's face. "Because as I recalled I haven't sparred with either of you two yet. I hope you'll be ready." Said girls eyes widened as an oh shit expression formed on their faces. They both sent glares at Weiss whose idea this was, most likely because of how said blond had thrashed her during said spar. The next few days were not going to be fun.

* * *

"Sunrise…success." Ruby remarked at the unholy devastation that was unleashed on the area.

"Holy shit!" Yang exclaimed as far as they could see as the sunrise combination of Naruto and Weiss's attack had unleashed an unholy terror of ice and destruction.

A massive crater along with most of the ground and standing trees for a quarter of a kilometer was covered in ice.

So far the combo of Naruto and Weiss was about stopping power. Either by using his speed and her glyphs to freeze on contact or for adding her power to his for devastation. A fully thought out style for them were still in the making.

All and all the team had come to realize as their training sessions with Naruto was in charge when it came to combat. It was obvious he had a combat oriented background and excelled with combat which made up for his academic scores. So far he was average, but suggested tutoring from Weiss would help him.

Weiss was a brilliant student; there were no doubts about it and Naruto's desire to learn, even if not for the reasons those at the academy would consider proper still worked as strong motivation.

In exchange Naruto had critiqued Weiss a bit and suggested that she take some time to improve her physical strength just in case she ever found herself in a situation unable to use her weapon or dust.

"Alright, combo Sunrise is pretty good now we can move on to…Yang. Yang you and Naruto should definitely spar and get to see the potential in your pairing." She would put off sparring with Naruto as long as possible.

"Alright handsome, looks like I might have to mess ya up a bit." Yang remarked as she took to the field.

"If you say so Yang-chan." He said as Yang immediately charged forward.

Naruto jumped back dodging Yang's first strike. Almost instantly she launched a second strike which ghosted past her chin. A third punch was blocked by his arm as he jumped away to the side getting behind her.

Yang spun and was about to follow up when she was suddenly struck in her stomach by a palm strike causing her to stumble back.

Yang quickly recovered and retook her stance and went on to launch several mid-section kicks.

Naruto went low and went for a sweep kick only for Yang to back flip and dodge the movement. Landing on all fours she launched herself and threw a punch to which Naruto blocked with his arm, but the force of the blow sent him flying a few feet back.

Yang was strong but he needed to push her to see her true strength. Her fighting style was completely different from Weiss, a brawler, so it was time to bring that out.

Instantly he shifted the pace of the battle. He knocked Yang on her back faster than any of them could follow.

Kicking herself back up on her feet she was knocked back again with another palm strike. Yang let out a growl as she quickly scrambled as a strike to her stomach caused her to double over.

 _'The shit. Okay I get the message.'_ She would have been annoyed if the blond would have went easy on her so she was glad he was fighting her as a teammate and warrior first.

Once more she was struck and she was starting to get annoyed.

When Yang's hair began to glow and embers flickered he knew he was getting the desired result. The blond continued to read the subtle motions of her body anticipating her attacks.

Even faster this time she charged boosted herself with her gauntlet.

Naruto winched as he suddenly found himself being charged by a series of blitzes. He found himself having to mix in parrying. She seemed intent on landing a strike using the same sort of punches over and over again for what seemed like minutes without slowing down when suddenly she made motions for a body blow only for the last possible second twist and launched a kick which nailed his chin with her shin causing her to wince but launched the blond a few feet up in the air.

Yang launched herself after landing on her other leg and shoulder tackle the blond. Landing on his feet and bending slightly Naruto before catching himself with his left arm in the ground.

Launching himself back up he dodged to the side of Yang's follow up strike. "Okay, you got me. But I think its time we take off the kid gloves." He said swaying by her again as his hand ghosted through her hair.

"Tch, you're talking about getting serious and you're…running…" Yang's playful taunt slowed down as she noticed the blond held a strand of her hairs in his hand.

Yang's eyes lit up. "Oh your ass is mine." With renew vigor she charged him. This time around her punches had some strength behind them as she tanked every strike he made which only seemed to fuel her power.

Even with all of her strength Yang was rather reckless. This could land her in trouble with a cool headed opponent.

It was time to put this to an end. He hit her with a double blow after slipping under her strike causing her to fly back. Giving her no time to recover or respond he launched himself and head butt her causing her to let out a shriek of pain and anger.

He then grabbed her by the ankle and began to swing her around rapidly begun sending her flying. He then body flickered to where he sent her flying. Managing to twist herself slightly Yang used Ember Cecila to roughly stop herself.

Naruto promptly launched herself into the air was an uppercut. He leaped up after her and axe kicked her towards the ground.

Yang might have been tough, but she was not going to take on a series of clear cut hits and keep on trucking.

To his surprise Yang was still conscious. Her clothes were strained with grass stained and she was slightly bruised from the strikes. He had to give Yang that, she was tougher than he gave her credit for.

So he relented and decided to use the Nirvana technique to put her to sleep. He probably could have knocked her out easily if he went into sage mode, but he would be lying if he said his affection for her wasn't affecting how much he was holding back.

Yang's furious charge soon came to an end as her body slowed and the light in her eyes began to dim. The flames died out as she collapsed into his arms. She was definitely do or die. He brought her back over to the others before placing a figure to her temple he sent a jolt of chakra causing her to wake up.

Yang started to groan and wake up soon after. Her eyes opened to reveal that they were violet once more. She looked at her sister who gazed down at her with worry then over to Naruto.

"That hurt you jerk." She said giving him a cute pout. "That's some way to treat a lady."

"Sorry," Naruto honestly apologized with a sheepish smile. "But you're a stubborn girl and nothing sort of knocking you unconscious was going to end that fight."

"Okay, how'd you do that freaky sleep trick? That was cheap!"

Naruto grinned. "I'll tell you sometime."

"You do realize I'm going to make you pay for messing with my hair." Yang pointed out. "Don't think this is over."

"I welcome your challenge." He remarked.

"Right! Now let's go over what we witnessed from the spar." Ruby spoke up. The fight had been rather enthralling and different from the bout of Weiss and Naruto. This had been more of a slugfest and not as much technique or planning had been used. They would see a few more bouts between the two before they could make a strategy around them.

One thing was sure given more time they were going to be a force to reckon with.


	17. Simple Academy Moments!

RWUBY

0

Naruto x ?

Main Crossovers: Naruto, RWBY, Minor Persona Elements

Genres: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Drama, Fantasy, School Life

0

Story Start

0

For someone who seemed like an airhead at first glance Nora Valkyrie was deceptively shrewd. He soon came to learn that no matter how it looked her guard was never opened.

One would not figure that consider the sheer joy in those bright eyes of hers.

Taking a hit from Magnhild was an instant game changer for weaker opponents. The first time he had been hit with the weapon's initial impact it had managed to life him off his feet.

If not for his battle experience he would have missed the subtle change of her stance, the way she shifted her weight and the force that followed it.

He could tank the hit. He could get in close and counter her. His left arm blocked the weapon, the power of the hit rippling through the muscles, standing firm like steel he used his other arm to land a strike to her chest.

Her body darted backwards like a ragdoll, the blow having been hard enough to wrench Magnhild from her grasp and leave her gasping for breath on the ground when she landed.

He had needed to do more than just train with his team in order to approve and adapt. A weapon as heavy and slow acting as Magnhild meant that Nora had to be able to take a hit. The fact that his fingers were lightly throbbing showed that the girl's training was not for naught. One would have to be keen with observation in order to notice Nora's dense layer of muscles from an initial glance.

"Good match." He went over and extended a hand.

Grasping his arm with both hands Nora yanked and propelled herself into the air before landing on her feet with a pose.

"Ta-da!" A happy little cheer accompanied the act. "Thanks for sparring with me. That was really fun." Her clothes were matted with sweat and even her hair was frayed a bit.

"You're tougher than I gave you credit for. I look forward the next time we spar." He opened the medical kit he had brought with him. "Here, some healing salve. It'll ease the pain and make sure that little love tap doesn't develop into a huge bruise." He said as the salve left his hand and went to Nora's. "Want to get something to eat?"

"Yeah come on!" Naruto suddenly found himself jolted forward as Nora began talking a mile a second, only being able to make our the word 'syrup' among things.

 _The bond between the Fool and the Star has been woven._

* * *

During the lunch Naruto was doing his best to try and get to know the quirky girl some more. Along the conversation the topic of Ren came up.

And as the girl went into listing Ren's qualities of how intelligent, caring, talented, etcetera etcetera he was you would think the two would be couple. Naruto theorized that the two were either clueless or simply stuck in that little bubble where they were afraid to shake things up.

"….And we're such good friends that I'll be the Best Man at his Wedding!"

"That's not how it works Nora-san. Normally ladies are Bridesmaids."

"Well not this lady. I rock a suit much better than a dress."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. A figure like Nora's should not be hidden by a suit. She was cute not to mention quite built.

"You're not a couple and you want to be his best man? If I hadn't gotten to know you at all I would just assume you were a trickster."

"Aaw what a sweet thing to say," she giggled. "Nope, just a bringer of joy. But like I said Ren and I are not like that. He's my best friend. Going out with your best or childhood friend is…its so expected and plain and that's no fun at all."

For someone like Nora it definitely would not suit her to go the predictable worth. "I can definitely see quirky girl like you drawing in pursuers. The right guy just might be in front of you so once you have him don't let him go. Just keep on bringing that joy of yours and keep being you Nora."

Unaware his words had strove out to the joy bringer.

* * *

Naruto and Ruby were both sitting on his head, both of them were sharing the same magazine. The magazine was titled Play Huntress and its material was quite risqué.

"Look at the size of those things. How on earth does she run with those things?" Naruto asked as they both looked up, down, and all around the image.

"She actually started with quite the pair when she was eleven and as she got older she got bigger ones." Ruby explained.

The other members of team RWUBY entered the room.

"Is that the new Play Huntress? Well that explains where you two ran off too." Yang stated with a shake of her head.

"A-Are you kidding me? Naruto being a male I understand, but Ruby how could you read something…so…so…trashy." Weiss of course was immediately dismayed that the dup was ready such a thing out in the open. "I thought better of you Naruto. I thought you were at least a grade above the more immature lot of boys in this academy."

"And what does that mean? For your information Weiss-san that's not even my magazine!" he corrected her, annoyed that she instantly dismissed him as some pervert. If there was one thing Naruto hated than it was being misconstrued for being a pervert. Now being lecherous on the other hand was a different matter altogether. Unlike the common pervert he had the balls to act on his desires, but with a mixture of being playful and gentlemanly about it.

"What's trashy about Play Huntress? They're showing off some of the coolest weapons ever Weiss." Ruby said as she flipped the paper and showed the centerfold. A tanned skinned busty blond bombshell who in her hands was steadying two massive BFGs about a third longer than her in height. "I mean look at the size of her guns. I bet she could label a building with those things."

"Ruby's a huge weapon enthusiast."

"And you see nothing wrong with the Huntresses being in bikinis?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well they're doing a photoshoot at the beach. It makes sense for them to be wearing swim wear so they don't get their hunting outfits dirtied."

If only more people were as innocently sweet as Ruby.

"Geeze Weiss-san I had no idea your mind was so dirty. I now fear for my virtue when you cash in on my servancy. I hear what you rich types tend to do with your servants."

Weiss let out a roar of outrage as she attempted to charge Naruto only to be stopped by Yang.

"Hold on their short stack no messing with the goods. That's property of numero uno right over there. No scratching, cutting, or maiming of any kind. Depreciates the value."

"Hey!" he remarked feeling a bit offended at being compared to an object. At the very least he could still get one more wise crack. "At least I am protected from your wrath tiny terror."

Weiss's eye twitched. "What if I paid you for damages rendered?"

Yang raised an eyebrow in interest. "Go on?"

"Wait…" Naruto turned to Ruby. "Is it just me or is your sister trying to pimp me out?" Of all the things one could have expected this was not one of them.

"No idea…" she then turned to Naruto and asked. "By the way…what's a pimp?"

Naruto cracked a smile. "Don't ever change Ruby."

Blake taking to her corner merely sighed. She would get people of character as her team members. Only thing she could do was hope she managed to get by these next four years with her sanity intact.


	18. Date: Sunrise Snowfox!

RWUBY

0

Naruto x ?

Main Crossovers: Naruto, RWBY, Minor Persona Elements

Genres: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Drama, Fantasy, School Life

0

Story Start

0

The day had started off with Weiss waking him up at five-thirty in the morning with a cry of 'get up servant' and telling him to get breakfast ready for her while she bathed.

He had been waiting. He had been expecting it and low and behold there it was. Weiss was going to milk his twenty-four servitude for every bit she could get.

"This meal…it's awful," the heiress muttered. Her eyes turned to face the person who served her the meal. Those same eyes became furious, cheeks reddened and her breathing quickened. "The eggs are hard scrambled instead of 'perfect' scrambled, you used raspberry instead of blueberry in the crepes, and my orange juice is not freshly squeezed. I am surprised you managed to get the biscuits rights." Naruto wanted to say you didn't specify, but good servants didn't argue back. It was only going to be for a day anyway. It would take more than a day of Weiss trying to piss him off to grate his nerves. "Are you trying to get me mad, Uzumaki?"

"No, of course not Miss Schnee," he answered, bowing at the waist. He was dressed in all white butler's uniform. There wasn't a stain on him. "I will correct this oversight at once."

"See that you do."

Naruto promptly left with the food leaving Weiss with their other three annoyed team mates. "What?" she asked noticing the others looking at her.

 _'Bitch!'_ Yang thought but held her tongue. Naruto had taken her aside the other day and asked Yang not to overreact or act at all to when Weiss would pull the servant card. He knew just how hot blooded Yang could get. Naruto's pleading was the only reason why Weiss wasn't eating Yang's fist right now.

"Weiss, come on, don't you think you're being a teensy bit mean?" Ruby suggested, frowning at how Weiss was treating their teammate.

"I am just having a bit of fun with him. You guys are acting like I am going to beat him or something." She hmmped with her arms folded.

"Would it be that far from the truth?" Blake muttered to herself.

Weiss had a feeling the others would be giving her shit for this and already planned the day away from them. After finishing her breakfast Weiss gave Naruto her bag and began going on about her itinerary.

He poured some tea into Weiss's cup. "Do you find your tea to your satisfaction, miss Schnee?"

"You make rotten tea." She smirked, and poured out her half-filled cup onto the floor. "Ooops, I made a mess." Her eyes looked at him with smugness. "I believe it is your job to clean up this mess."

Naruto didn't lose his composure. Okay he did damage her ribs during the spar they had and maybe she was a bit more vindictive then he had expected, but nothing he couldn't handle.

She then went to go get dressed in another outfit for the day.

* * *

"Can I ask you a question?" Naruto didn't turn around from the sight of the fields, "Why are you going through with this dumb bet?" The voice grew quite.

"I have my reasons."

"She's just going to use today to be horrible to you without any repercussions."

"I have fate that she won't be that bad Blake. If anything I hope this gives us a chance to understand each other a bit better. She's better than the way she was when we first met her. Just give her time."

"You're more tolerant than I would have been."

"All of us need a friend." He paused. He turned to face her. "None of us can succeed on our own. That what makes teamwork so strong."

Blake shook her head. "You and Ruby are a lot alike. Naïve."

Naruto broke out into a smile. "It's better to have hope then live a life where I have no hope for anything."

"Uzumaki, why have you been ignoring me?!" The heiress was coming towards them, her eyes filled with barely controlled annoyance. "I've been calling for help for the last ten minutes!"

 _'More like you wanted to get his attention away from me.'_ She stepped way as the smaller girl walked up to the blond.

"We were having a conversation Weiss."

"I hope it wasn't anything too important." Weiss's glare softened. She had no issues with Blake, mostly because they hadn't really interacted as much so the heiress had no reason to stir up trouble. "Its just that I was ready to continue my day and was looking for Naruto."

"No, nothing."

"Well, we will see you later Blake."

"Right, see you later." Before departing she had her eyes trained on the Heiress. She stepped to the side and quickly rubbed her hands on Naruto's shoulder. "Good Luck."

"There is a fight today I wish to see. I believe the son of one of Vale's prominent families is attending and I wish to attend it."

"I take it you are ready to go Weiss?"

"Of course I am," she said, her lips curling in distaste. "And have you forgotten already? Today its Miss Schnee!"

* * *

Looking around one could see that other nobles had arrived with their servants. He hoped they didn't stay too long. He was looking to get something delicious to eat today.

The crowd started clapping. Weiss turned to look at the person entering the arena and blushed.

A young man dressed as a knight in black armor was beautiful. His face was feminine, his build sleek, and his hair darker than the night. He stood tall and proud with a regal disposition which was further aggrandized by the way he accepted the applause of the crowd.

"Young lord Perseus," one of the noble girls whispered huskily behind her hand. "He's a cutie, isn't he?"

"I now understand the real reason you wanted to come here." Naruto dryly remarked.

"Will you just shut up already." Weiss snapped at him, getting some of the other nobility in the crowd interested in their conversation.

Naruto turned to face them and shut them up with a rumbling growl that warned them of danger.

They turned back to what they were doing before.

"Why does it matter to you who I look at? You're with Yang are you not?"

"You're the one getting defensive miss Schnee I was just teasing you."

Weiss rolled her eyes and continued to watch the match. The young lord was easily the better than his opponent. Another sword fighter huh? Unlike a certain blond she knew he seemed well versed in fighting.

"Is that the Weiss Schnee?" Someone asked.

"Yeah, heard her father is a piece of work."

"Look at her. She looks as cold as they say."

"I'm surprised she only has one servant with her."

"Knowing her she probably forced the servant to come along because she couldn't get a guy."

Weiss closed her eyes to shut out the words. _Do not let this bother you. You're too old to let it make you angry. Calm down, Weiss._

They were talking about how far removed the Schnee family was from other families due to prestige and how things had changed when her father took control from her grandfather.

Then she heard someone screaming and turned to face the direction she heard where the voices came from. ' _What is that idiot doing?'_

She tried to stand up, but the first noble girl from before put a hand to her shoulder, stopping the smaller girl in her tracks. "You should let him handle it." The girl smirked. "I only read about such things, but seeing it in action is another thing all together." Her eyes looked wistfully at Naruto. "It's so romantic, a servant fighter for the honor of his mistress to who he carries a torch for."

"W-What!" Weiss exclaimed as a furious blush appeared on her face.

* * *

Ganydeme sneered at the servant before him. He was a far more handsome than his cousin in the ring in not only his height making him taller, but he was built with a more muscular build thanks to the amount of training he partook in and right now he was trying to save face.

The miscreant had the nerve to come up to him and tell him to flat out shut up. They weren't doing anything wrong. The young lord and his companions were commenting upon Weiss situation. Not like they were wrong to share their opinions.

Gandyme wasn't one to use violence and he was going to let this mistake go, but the servant had the gull to gesture for a private word. Then when they were alone the boy, Naruto, whispered in his ear. "Talk about Weiss again I'll skin you alive."

* * *

"You don't have to do this for my honor," Weiss said tiredly.

"As your servant it is my duty to uphold my lady's honor." He said taking out a kunai.

"Its awfully small, isn't it?" she asked. "Wouldn't you want something bigger?"

Naruto tested out his strikes. "No, I will be fine."

Weiss was worried for the boy. "Are you sure you can fight him? He's a seasoned fighter. I know you're strong, but do you really want to get yourself hurt against a two time tournament winner."

"If that's his limit, then I will be fine." He chuckled and stood up, thumped Weiss on the forehead.

"I…I never gave you permission to touch me Uzumaki. You are such an idiot!" she fumed.

"I've heard it before," Naruto laughed. _It's cute how she's worrying about me._

"Do you have a plan?" she asked, looking hopeful. "That's why you accepted right?"

Naruto nodded. "Think about how he and his friends upset you and promptly settle that into a proper asswhooping."

The crowd watched in awe as Gandyme was beaten quite soundly. Using a small knife weapon most of them didn't recognize the mysterious blond blocked the fighter's weapon and beat him with a single punch.

The loud screams that bellowed and all the explosive conversations that followed would be talked about for weeks.

* * *

"Great, because of the spectacle you stirred up this is most likely going to get back to my family. My father!" Weiss screeched her fist beating on Naruto's chest _._ "Just do what I say from now on I don't need any more headaches."

"If that is your order Miss Schnee."

An awkward silence met this admission.

"Let me make it up to you." He suggested as he began to drag Weiss somewhere despite her protest.

They had arrived at the boardwalk where a small little carnival seemed to be going on. The blond kept on urging her to give things a try until Weiss reluctantly gave in.

So they enjoyed the events that occurred as night soon began to set in. Weiss shivered until she felt warmth put over her shoulders. Looking over, she saw Naruto's red jacket over her shoulders while the aforementioned guy was looking at Weiss with a smile on his face with only his dress shirt on.

"You were shivering so I decided you need the jacket more than me! A mix of irony and humor when you think about it."

Weiss looked at Naruto feeling her face begin to burn again before she buried her face in the jacket and mumbled a thank you.

Naruto and Weiss walked along the boardwalk and eventually reached the section that held the carnival-style games that had stuffed animals as prizes. Weiss planned on walking by until Naruto called to her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Miss Schnee….wait here I'll be right back!" And without a further word he left Weiss standing there. Speechless and confused as to what had just occurred. Unsure of what to do, she listened to Naruto and waited for him to return.

A minute later Naruto returned with his hands behind his back.

Before she could ask what Naruto was hiding she was face to face with a Nevermore, or a cartoonish stuffed one.

"Here you go Miss Schnee to commemorate our day. I won this for you!"

"Won...for...me?" Weiss said, her mouth uncooperative. Her mind uncomprehending at the unfolding events

Weiss looked at the toy for a moment before she felt something unusual, she was smiling, and not the small smile she normally used whenever she felt it was needed. It was a genuine smile.

Weiss never had many toys growing up. Such things were thought of as a distraction.

"Thank you Naruto." Weiss said as she hugged the Nevermore toy withholding the urge to giggle.

"Hello, candied apple? Would you like a candied apple?" one of the carnival workers said bringing up some candy apples.

"Sure," that would be a nice little treat he said taking two of the apples. One for him and one for Weiss.

Two bites in and Naruto began to notice something wrong. He started to feel nauseous. "Weiss get rid of that…" Instantly he was struck by the carnival worker.

"Naruto…" Weiss began reaching for her rapier when suddenly she collapsed. 'W-What…my body…' Why wouldn't her body respond. Suddenly gunfire filled the air as the people nearby began to run and scream. Weiss was scooped up by someone wearing a grim mask. "Naruto!" she screamed as she was being dragged to a van that pulled up.

"Weiss hang on!" Naruto found himself rushed by five grimm masked wearing people. He reacted to the first one and shoved a kunai forward piercing his arm. The man twisted to the side in a wail of pain as Naruto sent him flying down the area with a double palm strike.

The next two brought out weapons. One with a shotgun and the other with a pair of Sai.

The one with the Sais proved faster as the blade nearly pierced where Naruto was just standing.

Naruto's eyes followed the Sai back to its owner. The Grimm mask was that of a Nevermore and the person was much shorter. By the sleek form most likely a woman. And like the others she wore a suit giving no distinct insight into their personalities.

The sound of a trigger garnered Naruto's attention as he jumped out of the way of a bullet which erupted into a surge of lightning.

Lightning Dust.

The other one was taller and lankier and was wearing an Ursa mask. He fired again as the explosive form of dust began taking chunks out of the wood.

Naruto reacted by landing a solid kick to the ursa thug's head sending him crashing to the ground.

He couldn't waste any more time and took off in the direction the van went. He began speeding down the road as the van was driving calmly down the road.

Landing on the roof the Van swerve slightly. Naruto rolled to the side avoiding gunfire from inside. The side of the van opened up as a person swung to the top of the roof. This person was wearing a mask of a Grimm she didn't recognize.

Naruto shot forward and to his amazement the person maneuvered out of the way and fired two bullets that lodged themselves into Naruto's arm and erupted into a series of shredding blades mangling his arm.

Despite the screams that erupted from Naruto's mouth he powered through and knocked his shocked opponent over to the side who was able to keep enough of a head to grab on to the side of the van and kept on firing to which Naruto ducked, slid, and slammed his foot into the thug's side forcing them to fall off the van and crash into a truck.

Naruto began slamming his forehead into the side causing dents into the side of the Van. The driver sped up and drove off the road, taking a sharp turn and slamming him into a building and scraping off its side window and scraping up its side badly.

Naruto rolled a few times and landed on his good arm. He got up and looked ahead to see the panic and destruction the van was causing. He began charging on ahead in an attempt to keep up with the Van.

The van crashed through a gate of one of the empty warehouses. He looked up to see a helicopter was on bound for the roof. Picking up a piece of debris from the van's rampage Naruto channeled chakra into his hand and began studying the movement of the helicopter and saw it was heading to the same warehouse where Weiss was taken.

Drawing his hand began he hurled the piece of debris and pierced the front of the helicopter. He watched as it began to go out of control and crash on top of the roof.

Naruto began making his journey to the warehouse. He was instantly greeted by an array of gunfire. 'Kagebunshin no Jutsu' the area was instantly filled with dozen of his copies. The brief that followed the use of his techniques gave his copies enough time to begin a counter attack.

The sound of Weiss's scream drew his attention and Naruto charged inside. Instantly the kunai left his hand as it rammed into the mask of one of two people with Weiss, knocking off their mask.

A woman with emerald hair and orange eyes. "My, my, my, you seem to be an annoying little thorn." She turned to her companion in an Ursa mask. "Take him out." She ordered as the person in the Ursa mask charged Naruto.

In a blink Naruto buried his knee into the stomach of the person, dropping them instantly. "Come now, it would be pitiful if I were to get my ass kicked by everyday ordinary people."

Naruto's eyes went to Weiss and the woman reacted instantly. She hurled an arrowhead to which he dodged.

' _Not this time._ ' He spun and just as he thought the arrow head was being redirected and he knocked it aside. It exploded into gas to which he unintentionally inhaled some and dropped now to his knee, hacking and coughing.

The woman turned her attention back to Weiss. "Get away from me!" Weiss cried out as she could feel some semblance of her body's ability to move coming back.

"Don't fret miss Schnee. I am sure your father will play quite handsomely to get his child back." The woman then paused and darkly chuckled. "At least you better hope." She let out a startled cry and pain surged through her body as she was knocked forward and slammed into one of the old and rusted crates of the facility.

She turned to see it was none other than Naruto who was fighting through the effects of the gas. The emerald haired woman pushed herself to her feet. Her sternum was cracked and her arm was injured heavily. This body was not built to take hits.

 _'Looks like this mission is a bust.'_

She grabbed several arrowheads and let them fly at Weiss. Naruto immediately jumped to cover and protect Weiss as the arrowheads exploded badly singing his clothing and making him temporarily go deaf.

By the time he moved he realized that the woman was gone and more explosions echoed around them. The building began to shake and the area of which he entered was caved in from the roof above that area being detonated as a fire sparked.

Naruto got up and began looking around to see where would be the best place to make their escape. He was about to start channeling his chakra when he began coughing. _'Great, the shit is in gas form now._ '

Weiss looked up from where she laid. The drug was still in her system and it took her effort to move.

"Y-You idiot. Why?" she whispered, tears flowing from her eyes as she looked at his badly injured arm. He was bleeding heavily and by his breathing the poison in his system had taken its toll. "You will die if you don't get out of here. Get out of here while you still can!" Weiss told him as the fire around them continue to expand as the infrastructure of the building would give away at any minute. "I…" To think he had went through all that effort to save her. Especially after she had been him like dirt today. To have used what Ruby told him against him. And for what? Because he embarrassed her a few times? Because he bruised her pride in a spar? How could she had done that to another person. Her teammate. "…I am not worth it." She sobbed, wondering if all those horrible things people would rumor about her was true?

Just like a Schnee.

"Idiot." He remarked and thumped her forehead.

"Oow." Weiss rubbed her forehead.

"Weiss Schnee, the W in Team RWUBY can in fact be a bit rude, judgmental, ill-tempered, icy and well…bitchy." He admitted and noticed Weiss's expression dimmed. "But…" he lifted her head up by the chin using his hand. "She can also be brilliant, dedicated, skilled, kind, and proud. She has all the potential makings of a princess if she will just let others in. She is my teammate and my friend. Together we are Sunrise, Snow Fox, or whatever you want to call us. So get those stupid thoughts out of your head. I care about you and I won't leave you behind. No matter what I'll save you."

Weiss cheeks began to heat up. Could she be…no. This couldn't be happening could it?

Naruto stood up and held out his arm. In his arm appeared a standard size rapier. A mix of both orange and light-blue.

The hilt was an orange color while the blade itself was of a long light-blue metal that did not appear to be of the usual substance of this weapon. It even had the chambers on it to where Dust could be embedded. Three slots in fact.

Naruto took aim with the rapier.

Protector.

He'll pierce his way through the wreckage with one blow.

Naruto launched himself and the tip of the rapier stabbed the wall. The tip began to glow red and the wreckage exploded outwards giving them a way to escape. Naruto went over to Weiss to and helped her up.

He then picked up the sound of something flying through the air and it was coming fast. He wasn't going to get them both out of their in time. The next thing Weiss knew she was blasted forward far away as the spot where she just was had exploded.

Weiss looked up as her vision was obscured by flames and heat. "NARUTO!" She screamed as she saw no sight of her blond team mate.


	19. Recovery and Rebirth!

RWUBY

0

Naruto x ?

Main Crossovers: Naruto, RWBY, Minor Persona Elements

Genres: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Drama, Fantasy, School Life

0

Story Start

0

"Are you sure there is no way we can see him?" Ozpin asked the nurse who rejected his attempts to see Naruto.

The explosion that occurred had drawn a lot of attention and the local authorities. And when they came across Weiss and learned she was an academy student they of course contacted Beacon.

Using her call Weiss contacted her teammates to let them know what happened.

"I-I-I'm sorry sir, but Uzumaki is in critical condition... he hasn't woken up yet, and his body..." The nurse started, before she trailed off and looked at the clipboard she was holding to her chest.

The others members of RWUBY were in the waiting room.

They all sat there, waiting with somber, even depressed, looks on their faces. Yang looked paler than she ever had before, and her hair was a complete mess... the last two days she hadn't been able to sleep, worried about Naruto.

Ruby's default expression of happiness was now worry and even Blake found it difficult to concentrate or remain her usual aloof self.

"There must be something you can tell me."

"Sir... I can't tell you what we don't know... by all rights he should be dead. His injuries..." The nurse started, before a hand was placed on her shoulder by the doctor behind her. He moved her out of the way, before he looked Ozpin right in the eyes.

"His body is covered by burns and his left arm is mangled and he has multiple fractures. He should have been blown apart by that RPG. All of his major organs are being attacked by some kind of compound that is unknown to us. It's a miracle he is even alive." The doctor plainly stated.

* * *

Naruto's body...felt like shit.

Naruto was awake, and he knew what was happening around him.

He could feel what was happening.

His body was dying.

Despite his current state, Naruto had to force himself to endure the torture of remaining perfectly still... because if he moved... he died.

He couldn't die here.

He couldn't leave his team behind.

He couldn't believe his girls behind.

He was and would always will be Uzumaki Naruto. This body, along with his mind, and soul symbolized everything that he was. Simply getting rid of or replacing his body was simply not something that could be done.

It would be a horrible sin, a misgiving against all the things his body was able to tank. Every action. Every injury. Everything he experienced.

This body was every bit of him as his thoughts were. Though he couldn't see it he could feel it.

The Sun seal.

The power that had forsaken him and would not heed his call this past year was back.

* * *

"Doctor! Doctor! The patient from two days ago. He's…you have to see this!" One of the nurse barged into the waiting rooms.

Team RWUBY shot passed the medical workers ignoring their cries. They went to the room with the vibrant warm glow from it.

Somehow it was as if they could feel his presence. They burst into the room and was stunned into silence.

There, standing in the middle of the room clad in a hospital gown was Naruto, but not as they knew him.

The boyish charm had faded away into a slightly older and more distinguished look. His whiskers were more pronounced not to mention he grew as well. He was taller and his body was more defined and muscular akin to how he had trained himself up after the fourth shinobi war.

"What are you…" Instantly lips were upon his as he fell back on the bed.

Yang had been so terrified and fearful of losing the blond that seeing he was okay couldn't help herself flinging herself at him do to her overwhelming feelings of relief.

Blake couldn't help but feel a mixture of relief that Naruto was alright and awkward that she was intruding on a private moment.

Ruby was utterly happy that her friend was okay and waiting patiently to hug him senseless.

Weiss on the other hand found herself conflicted. She felt. Relieved. No elated that the blond was alive. On the other hand she felt the burning embers of something she refused to acknowledge upon seeing Yang with Naruto. She was finding it difficult to define her own feelings right now.

The kiss broke as they gazed in each other's eyes. "If you ever…EVER…terrify me like that again I swear I will…" she couldn't even finish the words as tears began to trail from her eyes and it terrified her. It terrified her immensely that she had fallen for the blond this hard.

"Yang, that's not something you have to worry about. I am really hard to kill." He replied as he used his thumbs to wipe away the tears. "See. I can bounce back from even missiles." He said as he raised his formerly mangled arm. "My healing is top notch!" His smile began to falter. "Were they…were they able to recover anything?" he knew the answer before he even asked the question. There was no way the scarf would have survived. Not at point blank range.

"Your clothes were completely burned, they had to throw it away, but…we have a surprised for you." Ruby sang as she brought out the arms behind her back and presented what she held in her hands before him. "TA-DA." She presented him with a package. "From the rest of us in Team RWUBY!"

Naruto took the package as he looked to the girls, all of them wearing expressions mixed with hopefulness and uneasiness.

He opened it and his eyes widened as he took out the object.

His scarf.

The scarf was amended. The edges were what somehow managed to survive the attack, but the middle of the scarf consisted of four major segments.

Red.

White.

Black.

Yellow.

Four segments intertwined and striped.

 _'The Bond between the Fool and the Magician, Chariot, Priestess has grown.'_

 _'The Bond between the Fool and Heirophant has grown immensely.'_

"We…we knew how much your scarf meant to you so I was able to grab the pieces I could find and we worked on it." Weiss explained.

Naruto put on the scarf and wrapped it around his neck. "You girls are the best." He said as he gently clutched at the piece of fabric.

Unfortunately the touching scene could not last much longer as the medical professionals ushered them out, having waiting until security had arrived before dare asking the huntresses in training to leave the room for the time being.

* * *

Team JNPR unlike team RWUBY were not given the same allowance of visiting the hospital.

They had all been worried sick about their short time, or long time, friend.

The most affected though, among them was none other than Pyrrha. She hadn't slept a wink since she had heard about the accident, and for once in her life she had nearly said to hell with the rules and ditch the academy to go visit the blond.

In her arms though, was a set of clothing, brand new and suited for combat.

While not blessed with money, Pyyrha had a nice little nest egg thanks to her modelling and letting Pumpkin Pete's cereal use her image for their cereal box.

She had figured Naruto would need replacement battle clothes for the pair that was destroyed.

"Hey, listen... I am sure Naruto will make it through; dudes a total badass. I mean he shook off falling off a huge cliff and treated it like it was an inconvenience." Jaune tried to comfort Pyrrha. It was rare nowadays that he had spent any time with his team.

Perhaps he figured they would never forgive him if he was indifferent towards the life of someone who so many of their circle saw as a dear friend.

Even Nora was somber, her worry overtaking her usual desire to joke and have fun.

"All we can do is have faith and wait." Ren simply noted. If he were to be honest it was unlikely the blond would be okay.

Shot twice.

Poisoned.

An explosion.

A building collapsing on him.

It was almost certain his huntsman career would be over.

* * *

To his annoyance Naruto had to spend one more day as the doctors wanted to run tests because of his miraculous recovery.

Once more his amazing feats were attributing to an aura factor to which he was okay with. He had found himself escorted back to the academy by Glynda as his team mates couldn't keep missing glass and Ozpin had to continue with head master duties.

When he arrived back at the academy he was a point of discussion among the students. It was obvious all sorts of rumors were going on about him.

His first stop was to meet up with his friends. The last thing he had been expecting was for the form of Pyyrha to appear out of a mad dash from nowhere.

"Naruto…you're…you look…are you okay?" she finally settled.

"I am great Pyyrha."

A blush appeared on her cheeks as she almost replied with 'you look great.' She couldn't help but noticed he had changed. When she heard from Ruby that he had changed when he healed she was not ready for what she saw. ' _He's even taller than me now.'_

"I knew you'd be okay!"

Naruto let out an awkward yelp as he was suddenly brought into a bear hug and lifted a few feet off the air. "Hi Nora." He said and let out an exhale as she sat him down.

"For a guy that blew up it looks like you only improved." Ren told Naruto truthfully.

"Geez dude its like your immortal or something!" Jaune added.

"Thanks everyone. I appreciate your thoughts and concerns but…"

"You wish to go see your team. We understand." Pyyra would not allow herself to be sadden by this. She would get time with her friend later. Right now Naruto's health was the most important thing.

"I'll catch up with the rest of you later I promise." He waved them off as he rushed to his dorm room.

The only one who had been waiting to his surprise was Weiss.

"Nineteen hours." She spoke as he raised an eyebrow. "Starting from midnight of that day you were only effectively my servant for Nineteen hours out of the full twenty-four. Those miscreants ruined the last thing I had wished to do."

"Oh? And what was that?"

"Dancing." Weiss answered as she went over and activated a device that started playing music. "I will considered our bargain fulfilled once you finished this task." She finished, glancing away and running her fingers through her hair.

"Very well miss Sch…"

"Weiss…" she interrupted him. "Just call me Weiss." She added once more gently.

"Very well then Weiss." He said as he joined her in the middle of the floor. Interlacing his left hand with hers and his right hand on her hip the two of them began to dance.

 _The bond between the Fool and Heirophant has grown into a meaningful bond._

 _The chance of a lifelong friendship or a deep romantic intimacy is now a possibility._

000

Chapter End

000

Yeah, Naruto is okay folks. You have to be a complete and fucking idiot to get rid of or destroy Naruto's body.

His body is such a huge connection to his character and story and there is no intelligent or well written way to write the fic without it being utter bullshit because without his body you would be getting rid of his abilities and adding in nothing but worthless am I still human bs wangst.

But yeah we steadily continue with the bonds.

I have been getting a lot of comments and reviews that other Naruto x RWBY crossovers, 95% of them are shit because there is no development or grace to the characters or pairings.

Just hey these characters are together and banging.

And a lot of you guys are full of shit. Where is all these Ruby and Blake pairings you guys are saying is common?

Just because they're chosen in other writings vague harem doesn't mean shit if there is literally next to no scenes of romance with them in it besides vague or generic flirting beyond 'oh he's hot now I want to bang him after just meeting him' or the 'oh hey you remember this thing that happened that you were there for but I am shittly telling you as a bad form of exposition to explain why the writer is skipping all the development and being lazy?'

No…just no. Totally does not count guys.

And don't even get me started on the sorry ones that can't even write Weiss halfway decently.

So no, those stories get the thumbs down.

With that I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.


	20. Forever Fall!

RWUBY

0

Naruto x ?

Main Crossovers: Naruto, RWBY, Minor Persona Elements

Genres: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Drama, Fantasy, School Life

0

Story Start

0

Pyrrha was looking out the window observing the sights while one of her teammates Ren was loading Storm Flower and Nora jumped on her bed.

"How come Jaune gets home so late?" Nora suddenly asked in the midst of her acrobatics.

"He's become rather scarce since he started fraternizing with Cardin." Ren noted.

"That's weird... doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our rest!" she proclaimed while twirling in midair so her back hit the covers.

"I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing." Pyrrha angrily remarked as she still stared out the window.

Nora and Ren exchanged glances for a moment.

Little did they know that Jaune himself was looking in through the crack of the door.

Jaune hung his head and closed the door, just as a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey, Jaune!" Ruby greeted him which startled him, causing him to turn around to see her in her pajamas, and she giggled at his reaction.

"Long time, no see! Did you lock yourself out again?" She asked with a cute tilt of her head.

"Oh, uh, nope!" He stammered out in response as he hastily raised his collapsible electronic tablet, laughing off the question awkwardly.

"Got it!"

"So! Where have you been lately?"

"I, uh..." he tried to come up with something, but just sighed and lowered his head as he confessed, "I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have, and now Cardin has me on a leash, and Pyrrha won't even talk to me, and..." He breathed heavily through his nose. "I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea." He then pressed his back to the door and slid down to the floor in depression. "I'm a failure."

"Nope!" She chirped out as her face kept her ever energetic expression.

Looking at her in surprise, Jaune asked "'Nope?'"

"Nope! You're a team leader now, Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure." She told him with utter conviction.

"But... what if I'm a failure at being a leader?" He sullenly questioned.

Ruby thought about it for a moment, then gave her answer. "Nope!"

Jaune laughed as she joined him on the floor. "You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff."

"Nope!" As Jaune leaned into the door some more, Ruby began to speak, "Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid..."Jaune groaned and sunk lower to the ground, "... and you might've even been a failure the first day we met!" he groaned again and went lower. "But, you can't be one now. You know why?"

"Uhhh, because...?"

"Because it's not just about you anymore. You've got a team now, Jaune. We both do! Anyway, if you or I fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us." she got up and placed her hands on her hips as she spoke. "The two of us have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And I think that can be you." she got up and looked at Jaune before opening door.

Now, slightly inspired by her words, he watched her wave.

"Good night, Jaune!" she then went inside and closed the door.

With new energy, Jaune pushed himself off the ground and faced the door, ready to turn the knob and face his team, but his scroll beeped and he pulled it off of his side to open it, seeing Cardin's contact relaying a message.

"Hey Jaune! It's your buddy Cardin! I know you're probably busy with that Dust project I gave you, buuuut I'm gonna need you to go out and get me several bags of Rapier Wasps. And make sure they've got some really big stingers! It's important, so don't screw this up, or else!"

Jaune closed the scroll and signed, wondering why Cardin would want with such things as he wearily wandered off.

* * *

Forever Fall, a forest bustling with red leaves and gray trunks, and the sight where the first-years team like RWUBY, JNPR, and CRDL among others, are taking a field trip, with Glynda Goodwitch as their chaperone.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sightsee. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

The group stops with Jaune, grunting and carrying a large case with six empty glass jars on top, tries to catch up with them and ended up bumping into Cardin, who scowled at Jaune, who whistled tunelessly to feign innocence. Naruto, and even Pyrrha, scowled at the sight.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock." Glynda instructed, "Have fun!"

Jaune attempted to sneak away from Team CRDL, but failed when he made too much noise and was caught.

"Come on buddy, let's go!" Cardin said as he and his team dragged Jaune away.

As he walked with them, Jaune looked over to the team he's supposed to be with, the team he supposed to lead, and saw that all three, Pyrrha, Rin, and Nora were waiting for them, gesturing for him to break away from Cardin and his team and be with them. Dropping his gaze, Jaune shook his head and instead followed Team CRDL, to the others' disappointment, before following Team RWUBY.

A while later, everyone was doing their part in collecting sap from the nearby trees. It was tedious task when trying to find the trees' sweet spot where lots of its sap was stored within.

"Hey, do you really want to get Myrtenaster sticky with sap?"

Weiss turned to see Naruto offering her a kunai.

"Thanks, it would have been annoying to deal with." She replied, taking the weapon.

Naruto took a half turn step only to be covered with the sap spraying from the tree Yang was working on.

"Oops! Sorry about that!" she replied with an innocent expression. "I got sap all over your shirt, you should probably take it off." Yang suggested with a not so innocent grin.

This was the third time today. First there was the accidental spray of shower and then the spilling of her juice. These little accidents he was beginning to think were not accidents and a ruse to get him to take his shirt off.

"I'll live," Naruto dryly remarked.

* * *

As for Team CRDL, they were in different area far from the rest, making themselves as comfortable as possible by leaning on stones, trees, and the ground, while Jaune makes this way to the group with more than six full jars, setting them down and collapses face-down onto the ground, cueing the team of bullies to get up.

"Hey, great work, Jauney boy! Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" Cardin said cheerfully.

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff..." Jaune groaned while cross-eyed and dizzy.

"Greeeeat, great, great." Cardin dismissed, not caring about his new lackey's state, "So, Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself, 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect six jars of tree sap when there's only five of us?', right?"

Jaune nodded as he slowly sat up, "That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes."

"Well, come with us, and you'll find out."

* * *

In another area far from Team RWUBY, the three members of Team JNPR, were collecting their samples of sap. Ren filled a jar of sap and traded it to Nora for another empty one. He filled it up when he heard a licking sound from behind her, and turns to Nora with an embarrassed smile and an empty jar in her hands. Ren groaned and facepalmed.

Little did they know that they were being watched by Team CRDL and Jaune behind a small hill.

"Uh Cardin, wh-what's going on?" Jaune questioned nervously.

Cardin just stared at the unsuspecting group with a glare, "Payback."

Naruto began walking over to Pyyrha as the two of them began conversing.

"Wha-? Pyrrha and Naruto?" Jaune widened his eyes in horror as Naruto held a full jar under his arm while Pyyrha worked on getting more from the tree. "Wh-what are you-?"

"That know-it-all who thinks she smart and the little faunus lover." Cardin growled as he pounded his fist on the ground before pulling out a buzzing cardboard box with a large "W" written on its sides, "Alright, boys... Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put them to work."

"To…work?" Jaune asked as Russel Thrush grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things loooove sweets." Cardin explained with a menacing grin as he and his fellow teammates got up, "I'm thinking it's time we teach those two a thing or two."

Cardin grabbed Jaune by the scuff of his hoodie, and painfully yanked him up on his feet and shoved the jar into his grasp, "And you're gonna do it."

"Do what?"

"Hit them with the sap!" Cardin snapped in Jaune's face, "Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon.

Jaune looked at the jar of sap in his hands, and then looked at the team of bullies looking at him to do the deed, grinning. Jaune turned towards an unsuspecting and smiling Naruto and Pyrrha, steeling his nerves, intent on hitting them with the sap.

He made a motion to throw it, but when the jar was about to leave his hands, he held onto it at the last split second, as memories of his time at Beacon with his team and Ruby's team flashed through his mind.

Of the night of the exam that the nine of them had gathered and bonded at the campfire.

This wasn't the way.

He didn't imagine his ancestors looking down at him with pride, but wearing looks of shame.

He was his friend. He held no grudge against.

And Pyyrha. His team mate. She had tried to help him. Believed in him when no one else did.

How could he bring honor to his family's legacy by being a coward?

Honor. Dedication. Arduous work. That what was his family's legacy.

"Hey, Jaune! What's taking so long! Hit them!" Cardin ordered, pointing at them.

"…No."

"What did you say?" Cardin asked slowly, hoping he heard wrong.

"I said…NO!" Jaune yelled, rounding on Team CRDL with newfound determination.

He turned and threw the jars at Cardin, instantly recoiling his hands to himself as he looks at Cardin's breastplate covered in sap. The other team leader, however, just looked at himself and laughed darkly.

"Oh, you've done it now..."

Jaune got pushed to the ground of the forest. Jaune groaned as he looked up and saw a sap-covered Cardin looming over him. The bigger warrior picked Jaune up by his front and grinned while punching him in the face back to the ground.

"You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy."

He picked up the bruised Jaune again while the rest of team CRDL watched and laughed.

"I'm gonna make sure they send you back to your family in pieces."

Jaune's head was hanging back.

"I don't care what you do to me..." He looked at Cardin with fury, "... but you are not messing with my team, my friends!"

Cardin looked momentarily shocked.

"What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?"

Jaune smiled in defiance. An enraged Cardin roared and raised his fist again, but just as the hit connected, a bright light shined from Jaune, and when the white fades, Cardin was crying out in pain as he held his hand.

Jaune, now back on the ground but completely healed, looked confused at his hands as they faintly glowed white. While he stared, though, Sky kicked Jaune in the back and got him on his stomach, but he looked up and glared at the approaching Cardin.

"Let's see how much of a man you really are..."

Just as he said this, a low growl was heard, and a surprised Team CRDL turned around and saw a large paw crash onto the scene, belonging to a huge Ursa with dozens of jagged spikes sticking out from its wide back. It leaped forward and stood over the terrified students, lifting its head in the air to smell the sap on Cardin's breastplate. It landed back on its forelegs and roared at Cardin while his teammates heroically fled.

"That's a big Ursa!" Russell cried out as he ran.

Cardin was rooted to the spot when the Grimm swung its claws and knocked him sideways, revealing Jaune cowering behind him. The Ursa continued to sniff, uninterested in Jaune and following its nose to Cardin. He watched as the Grimm towered over Cardin, who got his wit and pulled out his mace weapon only for the monster to swipe it away to Jaune's feet. Jaune looked conflicted. He didn't know what to do. He was wondering whether to fight or run away?

* * *

Meanwhile, the roar of the giant Ursa was heard by the members of Teams RWUBY and JNPR. Ruby got up concerned as she asked "Did you guys hear that?"

Suddenly, the members of Team CRDL were seen running the other way from the roar through the other students.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Russell cried as he ran into Yang.

"What?!" She said, completely unfazed by his collision while also picking him up by the front of his shirt.

"Where?"

"Back there! It's got Cardin!"

Pyrrha dropped her jar and said, "Jaune!"

"Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!"

Yang dropped Russel, and nodded with Blake before leaving to find the professor. Pyrrha turned to Ren and Nora as she and Ruby activated their weapons.

"You two, go with them! There could be more!"

"Then we know what we need to do. Let's go!" With that Naruto, Ruby, Pyrrha and Weiss shot off in the direction they left.

* * *

Cardin was attempting to run from the following Ursa, but it leaped over its prey and clawed him away. He tries to get up and crawl away.

"Crap! Crap, crap!"

Naruto, Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss come on to the scene.

Ruby let out a cry of,"Oh, no!"

They watched as the Ursa leaned over the helpless victim, raised its paw and swiped down... only to be blocked by Jaune's shield. He struggled to defend a stunned Cardin from its attempts to lean on him. Weiss and Ruby prepared to go help.

"Wait!" Pyrrha called out to them.

"This is the moment that will define Jaune from here on out. He has to decide whether he'll flee or fight."

"But Naruto…"

"If it looks like he's about to lose we'll interfere Ruby-chan, but right now Jaune has to prove himself."

* * *

Jaune took the shield out from under the Ursa's paw and slashed at its stomach, causing it to lash out and try to crush him. He rolled out of the way and jumped over its swipe at his feet, but was unprepared for when it launched a claw at him in midair. He landed far away, yet was immediately back on his feet and passing Cardin as he charged again. The Ursa knocked Jaune behind it when he tried for a leaping attack. Jaune looked at the scroll in his shield to find out that his Aura level was in the red. He grew angry again and started to run at the Ursa as it also began to dash towards him. As they are just about to clash in slow-motion, Pyrrha and Naruto saw that Jaune had left himself completely open to the Ursa's attack. Pyrrha had lifted her hand out to him as dark red energy glowed around her hand. Just as the Ursa was about to hit Jaune, the glow surrounding Pyrrha's hand, was now surrounding Jaune's shield and made it lift up to block the swipe. Jaune used the surprise defensive move to lean on the ground, push his shield back up, and swing his blade right through the Ursa's neck. The head fell to the ground as the body slammed onto the ground. Ruby, and Weiss were surprised as Pyrrha's hand stopped glowing and she smiled.

"Uhhh... What?" Ruby asked.

"How did you...?"

"Well, Ruby has her speed, Naruto has his vast array of skills and healing and you have your glyphs. My semblance is polarity."

"Whoa, you can control poles..." Ruby said in awe.

"No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism!" Weiss corrected her.

Ruby still impressed whispered, "Magnets are cool, too."

Weiss noticed Pyrrha starting to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened!"

"We could..." She said.

"Or we can just keep what happens to himself. Jaune has finally found his courage. His choices from that point on will reflect his destiny.

With that the quartet began making there way back to the others.

Jaune sheathed his weapon before going over to Cardin. Cardin, still covered in sap, looked up at Jaune as his savior offered a hand. Cardin smiled as he took it and was lifted back up on his feet.

"Holy crap, Jaune!" He said.

But Jaune wasn't smiling.

Threateningly, he told Cardin, "Don't ever mess with my team, my friends, ever again." as he stared Cardin dead in the eye.

"Got it?"

Cardin looked intimidated to say at most, possibly even apologetic. With his order spoken, Jaune turned and walked away from a frozen Cardin.

* * *

Later that night, on top of the dorm building, a uniformed Jaune stood on the edge and looked into the distance at the green lights of Beacon.

"No Cardin tonight?" Asked Pyrrha as she walked to his side. "I thought you two were best buds?"

"Pyrrha... I'm sorry. I was a jerk! You were only trying to be nice, and... I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-"

"Jaune! It's okay!" they smiled at one another. Pyrrha then said, "Your team really misses their leader, you know."

She then got up and began to walk to the exit.

"You should come down! Ren made pancakes! No syrup, though - you can thank Nora for that! Plus we need to do that thing Ruby and the others discussed earlier."

"Thing? What-? Oh yeah! That!"

Jaune smiled but held out his hand and called out to her.

"Wait!" Pyrrha turned around, and Jaune looked sheepish.

"I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but... would you still be willing to help me... to help me become a better fighter?"

Pyrrha turned around so a worried Jaune won't see her satisfied smile. She went up to Jaune and suddenly pushed her leader to the ground.

"Hey!"

Pyrrha stood over him with her arms on her hips and with an evaluating tone said, "Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground."

She offered him her hand, which he graciously accepted.

"Looks like you made a decision. Her fate in you wasn't misplaced." Naruto stepped out from the shadows. "If you want to be a good warrior Pyrrha can teach you swordplay and how to use your aura, but you want to be more than just a good warrior right? You want to be one of the best? How far are you willing to go? How far are you willing to push yourself?"

"To my limits and beyond. This isn't…this isn't just about me anymore. My team is counting on me to be a good leader. I can't fail them."

"Good answer. I'll be giving your team the meeting time of when to meet team RWUBY for when we have our training sessions. For now I'll leave you in Pyyrha's capable hands." He flashed the red head a grin. "Try not to rough him up too bad. He's going to need use of his legs tomorrow."

 _'The bond between the fool and the Emperor has been woven. '_

0

Chapter End

0

0

Levels

0

Chariot: Level 5

Magician: Level 3

Heriophant: Level 4

Strength: Level 4

Empress: Level 1

Emperor: Level 1

Star: Level 1

Gifted Generation: Level 1


	21. Time With Blake!

RWUBY

0

Naruto x ?

Main Crossovers: Naruto, RWBY, Minor Persona Elements

Genres: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Drama, Fantasy, School Life

0

Story Start

0

Turning in for the night was anything but peaceful bliss as Naruto found himself thinking about his growing bonds. Then there was also the matter of his new abilities that seemed to develop as a result. It was obvious both were connected and that meant he was going to have to spend time developing both.

The latest one being his bond with Weiss.

 _Naruto indulged Weiss's request for a dance._

 _Naruto placed his hands on Weiss shoulders. As they began to dance, the distance between them closed with every step._

 _They stayed that way for a little while, swaying with the slow beat of the music. Both were lost in the sensations of the other._

 _Naruto mused on the girl who has made herself so comfortable in his arms. It was unbelievable to think he once held distaste for the girl._

 _Weiss was in a blissful state of euphoria; Naruto's strong arms surrounding her slender frame giving off a delightful warmth. She couldn't remember a boy ever making her feeling this way._

 _Literally ever guy that had approached her was because of her family's wealth or status. All they had saw was the name Schnee._

 _Protected, warm, and comfortable feelings were not something she so often labeled to things._

 _"Hey Weiss?"_

 _Weiss felt a shudder slide down her spine at the call of her name._

 _"Yes Naruto?"_

 _"The song stopped."_

 _"So it has."_

 _They swayed in their embrace, simply enjoying each other's company._

 _"I have to say that this was a nice experience. What made you decide to ask for the dance?"_

 _"In all honesty I was curious to see what it was like to dance with a male that did not have an ulterior motive."_

 _"I see the problems of coming from an affluent family. There are those who try to indulge their own egos or greed by attaching themselves to a recognized name."_

 _Weiss was fairly surprised that Naruto understood what she was suggested._

 _"I am honored you think so highly of me. I wasn't aware I met your standards." He playfully teased her._

 _Weiss heated up and pulled away from it. "D-Don't get any ideas. I was just indulging in a flight of fancy is all."_

 _"Of course." He responded with a nod._

000

The memory faded when another weight entered his bed.

"Well look who is getting bold." He teased as Yang playfully punched him.

"Shut up and move over." She said as Naruto made an expression of concern on his face.

"After only one date? Yang I am not that kind of guy." He remarked as she snuggled up against him. Yang was growing more and more comfortable with him to which he was glad.

"Then we better have our second and third dates soon." She replied as Naruto began to play with her hair. For a moment she froze, was a bit hesitant but quickly gave in and accepted the ministrations. His fingering was gentle with slow gentle strokes. He seemed entrenched with her hair which led to her pride to swell a bit.

Her hair was one of her best features. She rolled over and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Perhaps this was a bit fast, but Yang was one that sought thrills. She loved to have fun. To get the heart pumping. Between training and having to chauffeur Weiss and being in the hospital she had not got to spend any quality time with her boyfriend which was vital, especially so early into their relationship.

"Stop, that tickles." Yang said with a slight smile on her face, and she playfully elbowed Naruto in the chest.

"I see, you're ticklish there. I now know your weakness." He said as he nipped at her neck.

Moans and shuffling escaped from Naruto's bed much to the annoyance of the other occupants.

One with a faint blush on her face.

One covering her head with a pillow over her head to block out the noise and going to her happy place to avoid freaking out.

And one clutching the sheets in agitation and jealousy.

This was going to be a long night.

0000000000

The following day it was finally Blake's turn in the ring.

Naruto and Blake would be sparring. The pace of this one like the others were different. Naruto was avoiding pistol fire from Gambol Shroud. Just the fact she was starting off by keeping him at a distant gave off how distinct she took to the battle.

Naruto kept moving constantly as he simply waited until Blake would be forced to reload. Predictably she ran out of ammo and that gave Naruto time to charge at her.

He leaped over her as she just managed to finishing loading and fired. Landing behind her he charged as Blake quickly changed Gambol Shroud into its Ninjato form as Naruto drew his kunai. Blocking with the blade Blake pulled the sheath from her back and swung to which Naruto jumped back to avoid.

Instantly she followed up with using her Semblance to create shadow copies and rushed him. They circled around him while probing every possible attack point for vulnerabilities.

She was fast and tactical. Her frequent changing up of attacks relied on a lot of misdirection.

This type of tactic was good for probing and attack enemy blind spots if you were faster than the enemy. In this case he could surpass her speed meaning this style of combat fell apart if the enemy you were using it on was faster.

Naruto spun and landed his leg in Blake's midsection, stunning her and sending flying. Using one of the shadows Blake righted herself right back up instantly, landing on her feet. She was holding her abdomen and was visibly winded.

So far it looked like Blake had the weakest defense on the team in terms of durability. She was going to have to work on that. If he hadn't been holding back that would have been the end of the battle right there.

Blake began changing her weapon mode into a kusarigama by tying a ribbon to her arm and handle of Gambol Shroud as Blake used her shadows to distract the blond.

Naruto charged through the shadows with a single blow each as he darted to the side to avoid her weapon fire.

Blake proceeded to keep on the move, putting distance between them with each attack. Between each swing he drew closer and closer until he was cut off guard by Blake's sudden use of fire dust.

The explosion that followed forced him back and gave Blake some momentary cover from the blond.

Darting to the side Naruto was greeted by purple haze, narrowly dodging Gambol Shroud before it was yanked back behind the mist. Naruto shot into the mist and saw the outline of a form.

Naruto charged forward and slammed his fist only to let out a hiss of pain for him to realize it was solid stone.

Catching the making of movement moving at him rapidly to which he figured was another copy to keep him distracted so Blake could get a shot on him. Naruto swung his fist in a back hand to meet the sheath of Gambol Shroud.

Just as he was about to attack her a shadow moved from behind the stone and rammed into his back catching him off guard.

The sensation of being cut surged across his cheek as Naruto twisted and grabbed Blake's wrist yanking her to the ground with him.

A startled yelp escaped Blake's lips as she fruitlessly struggled against the strong grip that forced her to slam against the ground knocking the air out of her. The next thing she knew she felt the coldness of steel against her neck.

"Yield." Naruto simply beckon her. Blake yielded and Naruto got up, helping her to her feet. "That was pretty good. You definitely caught me off guard with your use of clones."

"My best bet was to bait you in and attack you from more than one angle. I still have a ways to go." Fighting against someone like Naruto revealed she still had a ways to go to improve her combat.

"Alright team what did we learn from this latest spar?" Ruby asked as Naruto and Blake made their way back to the group.

"Blake's abilities and use of dust will be better used in support with melee fighters like Yang." Weiss noted as she began to wonder where the blond got his strength from? His skill seemed unlike anyone their age possessed. _'He might even be able to give Pyyrha a run for her money.'_

"That for some enemies just one of us might not be enough." Yang suggested. So far it looked like the blond that was shaping up to be their strongest member.

These spars were proving to be quite informative. Giving them better insight into each other's fighting styles and limits.

With their training session done for today everyone began going on their way.

One of the team members was being ruled by something.

Something called curiosity.

Blake Belladonna knew how to use her senses. The sense of smell of a Faunus gave them something humans lacked. The scent of a person could tell you so much about them.

Naruto's scent piqued her interest.

The scent of trees. Leaves. Sap. Fresh needles, buds, flowers, and wood. He smelled of the forest but it wasn't the only scent radiated from him.

He also carried with him the scent of parchment and oil? As well as steel. The steel was of course his kunai, but parchment and oil? Thinking about it he had a small shelf of scrolls.

Her own desire and sense of privacy kept her from taking a peak at the scrolls.

All his scents could be explained one way or another.

All except one.

The scent of fox. The scent that triggered an involuntary fear response from her.

But Naruto had admitted he wasn't a faunus so why?

Why did he have that scent?

Another question waiting to be answered.

All and all it was a weird conundrum. That despite the fear the blond exhumed an even greater warmth. She had felt it earlier when he helped her up.

Acceptance.

Comfort.

Passion.

How could someone so secretive also be so open and warm?

It was hard to figure out. So far what she hoped to find out from the blond proved fruitless. It wasn't like his objects keyed her in or gave her any insight.

Only those with enhanced senses could understood the depth of what memories or emotions could be beckon from a scent.

So Blake continued tailing the blond as he entered one of the academy's majestic buildings. The library in its grand height was impressive with the wood both old and in fine condition.

Entering through the entrance one could see the grand staircase in the distance as it coiled around in a circle to the ascending flights.

In the far distant left one could see the long desk arrangement where the administrators conducted business. Behind them a long series of rows filled with references and files.

To the right were several arrays of terminals filled with information. With each section of the library having a keeper among the staff one could match the use of dust or gas lamps to a particular administrator once one got to know them.

Deeper and deeper they ventured into sections less traveled. The amount of knowledge in this institution was quite staggering.

He seemed to come to a stop which resulted in Blake darting behind one of the shelves.

"Come now Blake-san, you were brave enough to follow me this far. Don't chicken out now."

The faunus's eyes widened, she had been caught? But how? She stepped out from behind the shelf, revealing herself.

"So, any reason why you decided to follow and observe me? Perhaps waiting for the opportune moment to confess your undying love?" The fierce glare that Blake sent him made him realize she did not appreciate the joke.

She was about to say something, but realized she had nothing to say that would be a reasonable explanation for why she was following him.

"What? A better guess than any." He replied with a shrug.

"I was curious. Ruby, Yang, even Weiss has talked a bit about herself. You on the other hand have hardly revealed anything about yourself."

"Same can be said about you kitten." That earned him a threatening hum. "But I understand your concern. You wonder my motivations? I promise you after I spar with Ruby I will tell all of you then. Consider that a freebie. Anything else and you're going to have to be the one leading story time Blake-san."

Well it was better than nothing. Another piece to the puzzle. She could only hope her curiosity would not leave to an unfortunate end.

00000000

Chapter End

000000000

For those expecting Naruto x Blake. Yeah it might be awhile. This is one of those slower to develop and romance bond.

Naruto x Yang: Fun and sexy. Yang's spirited, open, and all around attitude make her a very affectionate girlfriend and the easiest and most willing to bond with Naruto.

What allowed them to bond plays a key role in their ever developing relationship. If you're looking for kinky and wild sexy shenanigans this is your go too pair.

A pair that is open and will go out, get drunk, kick ass, and enjoy doing it.

Naruto x Pyyrha- A pairing of mutual respect and friendship. The invincible girl's awkward and girly nature is brought out full force in dealing with her feelings for her crush.

Already this combination is a great set-up for a battle couple. A lot of fun awkward yet to be seen on the horizon.

Naruto x Weiss – Tsundere. With many accusations of not being the case. Unlike 95% of terrible anime adaptions or such nowadays this Tsun will be more Dere Dere, especially in private.

He would essentially be the knight to the princess.

Naruto x Velvet – Who does not love a cute bunny girl? Especially one who will expectantly develop a crush on her savior who was nice to her. Most original? No. Good? Yes in time.

Naruto x Blake - Tough to approach. Both have their secrets. Both have their issues with the past. Naruto's willingness to treat her as an equal with respect will go a long way, but only time will tell how they will come together.

Naruto x Ruby –Friends who will develop into something more. The innocent girl coming into womanhood. This is one for all your adorable shipping moments.

Naruto x Nora – Spastics. Enough said.


	22. Simulating With Ruby!

RWUBY

0

Naruto x ?

Main Crossovers: Naruto, RWBY, Minor Persona Elements

Genres: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Drama, Fantasy, School Life

0

Story Start

0

Simulation Missions.

Simulation missions were often rookie or low level huntsman/huntress missions given to combat schools to simulate the possible scenarios that the future hunters would encounter.

It made for an important and invaluable training tool to add to the experience of the in training hunters.

It helped them develop reputations as well.

One's performance and record on these missions could often make or break a future hunter.

 _'How can you not have any faith in me? I can do this Yang!'_

 _'Its not that I don't have any faith in you sis, but this is a dangerous mission. Other students have died trying to track this thing. I just think you should start off with something a little simpler.'_

 _'I'll never grow stronger if I stick with what's simple. We need all the information we can get on any Grimm we can get if we're going to be an effective team.'_

 _'Ruby just chill. Once you get some more experience and grow a little…"_

 _'Grow a little? Uugh I can't believe you of all people Yang. I don't need you to protect me anymore. I can take care of myself.'_

The argument plays through her head. The guilt that accompanied as well.

And the anger.

Why did everyone continue to treat her as a kid?

Currently sitting on the ledge of a structurally questionable building, her view of the forest was, in simple words, astounding.

Down below were black blurs she assumed were Grimm. The massive tree was in made it hard to see from that distance. The fact it was dark out did not help.

Suddenly the branch she was on shifted as a second weight added to it.

"Ruby." Naruto called to her faintly, flask in hand.

"Naruto. This is so boring." Ruby whined as her hands rested on Crescent Rose. She was so bored.

"Well, maybe you should have read and reread the mission file instead of just grabbing one based off difficulty." He suggested as he took a swig of his flask.

"I thought it was going to be exciting. Not…not this."

"Don't I know it." Ruby's antziness was cute. "Waiting sucks."

"Yeah well you're going to have to get used to it."

Ruby wrapped herself with her cloak, playing mindlessly with her hood. "Speaking of which was your hood the only thing you could pick? I'm not knocking it but you wear it all the time."

While everyone occasionally change up their attire slightly Ruby was always in her trusty hood.

"W-What's wrong with my hood? Hoods are cool you know." Ruby replied as she shyly defended her honestly childish reason.

Naruto chuckled, "No need to get so defensive. I was just curious."

A moment's hesitation flicker across Ruby's face, he watched as she stood up and put her head on Naruto's lap, her body parallel to the branch. 'Well she's making herself comfortable.' He thought as suddenly out of nowhere Ruby nabbed his flask.

"Ruby-chan, want to explain why you're robbing me?"

"What it's a little warm and I'm thirsty. Besides I like juice."

"That's not juice Ruby-chan?"

"Then what is it Soda? I'll even drink water at this point."

"Its Hennessey. Seeing as getting a good bottle of Sake is robbery in town." He said as he snatched the flask from her. He was about to take a drink as Ruby snatched it back and sat up.

"So its Alcohol? Yang always goes on about how bad Alcohol is for me, but she's the one always going sneaking off to bars and stuff. How do you even have this? Teenagers can't legally buy this stuff. Do you have a fake idea as well?" Ruby said all the while opening the flask and taking a whiff, grimacing as the odor burned her nostrils and made her nose flair. Naruto let out a hearty chuckle.

"I'm more of an occasional drinker, meaning I drink slightly more than a social drinker. " Naruto closed his eyes and began to rub it. "I only started because the woman I thought of as my grandmother insisted I drink whenever I came over to visit. Something about putting hair on my chest. One thing for sure it rid me of the hairs in my nose." Opening the eyes he took back the now almost empty flask.

"Ruby-chan…you gulped it down in one gulp didn't you?"

"No I Did-dn't." A red-flushed Ruby said before hiccupping.

"Oh birdie I am so sorry. You were so." Ruby said, her words barely slurring.

Drunk Ruby? He would have found this incredibly adorable if not for the fact he could imagine Yang strangling the life out of him while Weiss accusing him of probably trying to take advantage of their drunken leader.

Then Blake would probably be going 'ah hah I knew you had a deep dark secret. You're into little girls' she would accuse to him to which would of course upset Ruby who would accuse the team of being ageist and it would be one huge disaster.

 _'Uum Kurama was there something funny in this drink?_ '

" **No. That was all from that unstable mind of yours."**

 _'Well that's not good.'_

"Alright drunkie, this stays between you and me or Yang will end up beating both our asses and not in the fun way either."

"How could something like that ever be fun?" Ruby titled her head, confused. "That was a dirty joke wasn't it?" she groaned. "Great my sister gets a boyfriend and he's as perverted as she is."

"Quiet you."

 _The bond between the Fool and Magician has grown._

Naruto was ever vigilant to make sure Ruby didn't do something dumb like roll off the branch or something.

He also decided not to embarrass her about the fact she somehow got into a shouting match with a tree and somehow lost. Poor thing looked so dejected he didn't have the heart to poke fun at her about it.

They actually returned to town where the girl refused to let go of him. The girl had a grip like a vice. So he ended up sleeping in his hunter clothes.

The night actually wasn't all that bad. Except for that nosy ass maid that walked into their room and went to the local authorities accusing him of being a pedophile.

All things considering the following morning they began their journey back to the academy. Taking a shortcut through the forest they managed to come across a small den or Ursa.

Ruby fully extended Crescent Rose, Crouching in to her fighting stance. "They're closer to me, I'll take the first one and you watch my back for the others." Ruby said to Naruto, waiting for the Ursas. They didn't know how many to expect, but judging from the rumbling coming towards them, there were at least a few.

Naruto brought out Dragonfist. A few of the Ursa charged, fully grown adults.

The first Ursa swiped at her only to catch rose petals in its paws. Naruto twisted out of the way, swung Dragonfist forward and embedded it in its gut causing it to explode.

Ruby dispatched two of them with precision strikes before moving on to the next one.

After a few more minutes of fighting, the Ursa were gone. "Well, that was easier than I thought…" Ruby said, hardly even out of breath. Looking around, Ruby gave Naruto a large grin.

"Of course it was. Regular Grimm aren't a threat. It's the elder ones we really need to worry about."

Instantly a massive Ursa burst through the trees, straight towards Ruby. Ruby spun and used her scythe to meet the large paw, knocking Crescent Rose out of her hands as a second paw slammed in to her side, throwing her across the battle ground.

"Ruby-chan hang on!" Naruto charged and slammed his fist into the creature detonated a part of its face. Naruto let out a pained cry as the creature caught its side with its claw and sending him crashing into a tree.

He leaped out of the way as the creature slammed its paw into the ground as he leaped up and rammed his fist into the other side of the face and detonated Dragonfist again causing its head to whip back. Landing on the ground he watched as the thing fell back on the ground dead. That thing was had been tougher than its brethren.

"Ruby-chan!" He turned his attention back to where Ruby was sent flying.

Ruby was propped up against a tree with an arm protectively covering her ribs. Naruto went over and steadied her up. "Fine. I am completely fine. Just surprised me is all." She would have been convincing If she wasn't clenching her teeth from the pain. She saw the look he was giving her. "I thought I could take it."

"There's no need to take risks like that." He propped her against a tree. "I need to check for injuries."

"Okay."

"Which means I need to take off some of your clothing."

"What!" Ruby yelped. "I am…owowowowow." Ruby began to whine when she felt a surge of pain.

Naruto assessed the injury. The gash wasn't that deep thankfully. A good deal of the area was bruised a one of her ribs bent the wrong way.

Naruto took off a shirt and placed it on the ground and eased Ruby on her back. "This is going to hurt a bit." He said as he brought out a medical kit.

Naruto gritted his teeth from the sound of Ruby's wails as he worked on her. Cleaning the wound and adjusting everything back in place. Ruby's wails were a bit heart wrenching. She sounded so hurt and betrayed despite knowing what was happening was for her own good. She would need rest for a few days and it would be best to visit the infirmary to see if there was any medication or antibiotics that could be used.

They arrived back to the academy. Yang of course was not happy learning her sister had been hurt, but instead of exploding like expected she had been quiet. Currently Yang was by her sister's bed side gently stroking the head of the doped up girl.

"You are such a reckless girl. What am I going to do with you." Yang said affectionately.

"Read me a story," Ruby whispered, causing Yangto jump slightly. "Why are you still awake, you need your sleep!" Yang chided, secretly glad that Ruby was well enough to talk to her.

"How long will I be laid up?"

"You'll be able to be up and running in a few days, but no more missions for you in a while."

Yang said, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"I'm ok Yang, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Ruby comforted her sister, quelling the fears she knew were plaguing Yang.

"Next time listen to your big sister okay?"

"Yeah, sorry I made you worried. I should have listened."

"No, Ruby, I…" Yang struggled to get the words out. "You know I'm worry about you. I know you're not a kid anymore, but you're still my little sister and I will not stop worrying about you or loving you."

"Love you too Yang!"

Naruto silently shut the door as a smile formed on his face. He was glad that the two sisters would be able to work out the issue between them. For now he would give them the privacy they needed.


	23. The Reveal!

RWUBY

0

Naruto x ?

0

Main Crossovers: Naruto, RWBY, Minor Persona Elements

Genres: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Drama, Fantasy, School Life

0

Story Start

0

The streets of Vale were being decorated in time for the Vytal Festival. Red, yellow, and green streamers and balloons are proudly on display, and Team RWUBY were strolling through it all with an awed Weiss leading them all. A sign was being put up by the elderly shopkeeper of the From Dust Till Dawn store that read in bright red letters "WELCOME TO VALE!" for all the foreign newcomers from their kingdoms of Vytal. Weiss stopped and raised her arms in amazement, "The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" She announced joyously.

"I don't think anyone's seen you smile this much, Weiss." Naruto said in response to her joy.

"It's kinda weirding me out..." Ruby added. Weiss turned to them.

"How could you two not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!"

Yang sighed and crossed her arms while walking with everyone. "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." She remarked.

"Quiet, you!" She snapped throwing a pointed glance at the blond.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?"

Ruby covered her nose, "Ugh, they smell like fish!"

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!" Weiss explained her reason.

Blake then smiled as she said, "She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament."

"You can't prove that!" Weiss responded defensively.

Naruto turned his head to the right, "What happened there?"

The team looked at a shattered window down the street and a door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police Force before walking over to the detective in front writing on his pad.

"What happened here?" Naruto wondered.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." The detective walked over to his partner.

With a sigh Yang murmured, "That's terrible."

"They left all the money again." Said the detective being approached by his partner. Ruby and Naruto turned their head inwards a bit to listen to the rest of the conversation.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" the detective examining the scene wondered.

"I don't know an army?"

"You think the White Fang?" The second detective removed his glasses.

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

"Hmm! The White Fang." Weiss hmphed crossing her arms and pointing her nose in the air with her eyes closed "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

"What's your problem?" Blake asked her, her expression becoming heated.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Blake crossed her arms and began heatedly debating Weiss. "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss exclaimed.

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!" she argued.

Naruto attempted to intervene, "Look it's all just conjecture. We don't know it's the White Fang. It could be just dust thieves."

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss accusation furthered angered Blake. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"That's not necessarily true..." Yang tried to argue, but unfortunately her point was immediately down smacked.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" A sailor from a nearby boat shouted.

As the team overheard the cry for help, they rushed over to investigate as a Faunus with a golden monkey tail was seen running down the length of the boat and leaping on to the edge as the two sailors are about to apprehend him. The Faunus was tan-skinned, with short spiky light blonde hair and evergreen eyes. He wore two red wrist bracers and an open loose-collared white jacket. He also wore blue khakis tied up with a white belt with white bandages underneath, and had a chain hanging from his belt loop on the right side. He sported black sneakers with yellow stripes, and had a twisted golden necklace with a round pendant hanging from his neck. Since he was a Faunus, he had a long prehensile tail with the same color as his hair. He looking back at his pursuers with a grin.

"Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" he jumped off and hit the dock running.

"You no-good stowaway!" The Faunus was using his tail to hang on a lamppost while he peeled back a banana.

"Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" before he ate, one of the detectives down below threw a stone at him to get his attention.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!" The Faunus dropped a banana peel on the detective's face, who growled in return. The monkey-like Faunus twirled up to crouch on the lamppost, laughed in amusement, and proceeded to leap off and run away from the detectives. He made it to the stairs and soon ran past team RWUBY. Naruto noticed he was looking in Blake's direction, as the Faunus winked at an astonished Blake and then continued to be chased by the was watching the Faunus get farther and farther away.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." Weiss held up a finger.

"Quick! We have to observe him!"

Weiss, Yang, Ruby and Naruto gave chase while Blake stood still, lost in thought, before coming back to reality and following her friends. The team rounded the next corner, but then Weiss bumped into someone and tripped. She looked up only to see the Faunus jump on to a building and disappear from her view.

"No, he got away!" Weiss despaired.

"Uhh... Weiss?" Yang called, as she pointed strangely at the girl underneath her teammate. Weiss finally saw that she fell on a smiling girl, which startled the heiress and made her get up quickly. The girl was still down on the ground, smiling widely.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" She greeted. The girl in question had short, rather curly orange hair that came down to her chin, and was wearing a pink bow on the back of her head. She also has bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wears an old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings.

"Um... hello." Ruby greeted her awkwardly.

"Are you... okay?" Yang asked her.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking." Replied the girl.

Yang looked at her teammates in bewilderment before Yang spoke up again and said, "Do you... wanna get up?"

The girl thought about it for a moment. "Yes!" she leapt back on her feet while everyone stepped back a little.

"My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby."

"I'm Naruto. Nice to meet you." Something about her mannerisms and tone was off. She wasn't a normal person.

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked as Blake elbowed her in the side for the blonde's thoughtlessness.

"Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"You already said that." the heiress said as Penny paused again.

"So I did!"

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss Said as everyone turned around and started walking away. Ruby waved goodbye.

"Take care, friend!".

When they got far enough away from a startled Penny, Yang said, "She was... weird..."

Weiss was looking to her right.

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?"

Penny was suddenly in front of a surprised Weiss.

"What did you call me?" She said. Weiss was looking back and forth in shock and Yang looked apologetic.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!"

"No, not you." Penny said as she walked through the group and leaned her head down to Ruby.

"You!"

"I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..." Ruby was struggling with words for a moment.

"You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?"

"Uuuum..." Rubby stammered as she looked to her teammates motioned to deny her.

"Why not?" Said Ruby a bit nervous. Her teammates were horror struck for a moment, but Penny looked overjoyed and laughed.

"Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" She said to Ruby. Ruby groaned to Weiss, as she brushed herself off.

"Is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"No - she seems far more coordinated." Replied Weiss.

"So... what are you doing in Vale?" Yang questioned her. It looked like they were stuck with the ginger girl for now.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament."

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss's interest was suddenly piqued.

Penny, saluting, said, "I'm combat ready!"

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Said the heiress.

"Says the girl wearing a dress?" Blake snorted derisively.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss emphasized and defended her choice of wear.

Ruby, the skirt sister, sped over to Weiss' side saying, "Yeah!" Weiss then held out her hand and Ruby low-fived it.

Weiss, realization hitting her, asked "Wait a minute. If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed rapscallion?"

"The who...?" Asked Penny. Weiss held up a poor drawing of the criminal-in-question.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!"

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Once more Blake's anger flared up. Weiss turned her attention from Penny to Blake.

"Huh?"

Blake walked over to Weiss, angrily saying, "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said Weiss as she released Penny and motioned to objects around her. "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

"Stop it!" Said Blake.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!"

"You ignorant little brat!" Blake roared. Weiss looked to be offended, but when Blake walked away, she followed

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!"

"You are a judgmental little girl."

"What in the world makes you say that?"

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!"

Yang slid up to Ruby and Naruto, looking uncomfortable. "Um, I think we should probably go..." She said to the two.

Penny, popping up behind Ruby and Naruto, smiling, asked "Where are we going?"

"So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

Blake and Weiss coming to a head was inevitable. Even if he wanted to try and talk them out of this, it would be pointless. He would simply have to wait until the two depart their separate ways and see about helping them then.

The heated debate continued all the way back to their dorm room.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!" Said a frustrated Weiss.

"That is the problem!" Blake just couldn't comprehend how Weiss could be so oblivious.

Weiss, getting up from her bed, said, "You realize you are defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

Blake got on her feet as well, "There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, which force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like me?"

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!" they stared each other down in silence, as their team mates watched. Weiss leaned in close to Blake, leering as she spoke quietly.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" She leaned against the window.

"It's because they've been in war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed. An entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood."

Ruby went to Weiss, "Weiss, I-"

"No!" She turned away from Ruby and walked back over to Blake, "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Shouted Blake.

Silence reigned over the room. A surprised Weiss backed away slowly, and Blake realized her mistake as she looked around at her teammates.

"I... I..." Blake was just about to say something, but she dashed out the door, not looking back.

"Blake, wait!" Naruto shouted.

"Come back!" Said Ruby. They both ran over to the door and called to her down the hallway as Yang sat herself down and Weiss looked down to the floor.

Blake ran outside and arrived at the statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded woman wielding an axe on an outcropping, staring at the Beowolf under the stone heroes in particular. She closed her eyes and slowly lifted her arms up to her bow and pulled the string to release the bow from her hair. She wiped away a tear as her black, cat-like Faunus ears twitched a bit. On the verge of crying, she became startled when she heard a voice above her.

"I knew you would look better without the bow." She turned around and looked up.

It was now morning at Beacon. Ruby woke up from her sleep and yawned in the process. She looked over at Blake's empty bunk, and groaned sadly. She then looked to Naruto's bed and noticed he was gone as well. Where did he go?

000000000

"Waiting for someone?" Startled Blake looked up from her seat to see Naruto sitting at one of the café's tables.

"Why are you here? Why did you come?"

"Because my friend and teammates need me. Why else?" he got up and went and took a seat at her table. "Blake I understand you're upset."

"Upset doesn't even begin to describe how I feel. I should have known I would never be able to get alone with a _'Schnee_.'

A frown formed on Naruto's face. "Weiss has a screwed up mindset, but right now we're not talking about her right now. But she wasn't completely wrong. There might be those in the White Fang for the right reason, but a lot of them are scum."

Anger flared up in Blake's eyes. Before she could say anything a sharp look in Naruto's eyes silenced her before she could speak. He stood up and motioned her to follow him.

"You can't just see what you want to see in the world Blake. It's time to open your eyes and see the truth of what you've been ignoring." Blake needed to see the wrong doings of her former organization as well as how her viewpoint was slightly skewed.


	24. Opening Blake's Eyes!

RWUBY

0

Naruto x ?

Main Crossovers: Naruto, RWBY, Minor Persona Elements

Genres: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Drama, Fantasy, School Life

0

Story Start

0

The first place Naruto had brought Blake for their outing was a park. With the hype of the Vytal festival, the people were busy with preparations so areas like the park which normally were more thriving were sparse with people.

Naruto came to a stop which Blake noticed and followed his gaze to a couple sitting on a bench. A young man and woman in their mid-twenties. The young man was dressed in a nice suit indicating that he either came from or was going to some important function or his job. He was well grimed with short black hair.

The woman had on a large white bonnet that looked a bit odd considering how warm it was out. She was wearing a nice and simple light colored sundress.

"What am I supposed to be seeing?" Blake asked him as Naruto directed her focus to the woman.

"Look closer. Notice anything?" He asked Blake, while still skeptical of whatever point Naruto was trying to make got a bit closer. Blake began to study the woman's features. Her nose. Her eyes. Her eyes widened as she realized the woman was a cat faunus like herself…and the man was a normal human.

Blake had to admit this was rather surprising but not unheard of.

Human-Faunus couples were often considered either taboo by elitist or as a kink by those who had little understanding or knowledge of the other species. Because of the taboo around such a pairing, while not illegal was often used as an excuse for one side to indulge their hatred of the other and punish the others.

"Come with me," He urged her as he began approaching the couple. "Brian, Kathy how are you doing?" He greeted them.

"Hey man." The man greeted with a wave.

"Oh Naruto what a pleasant surprise. Its been so long since we've seen you." The woman's eyes lit up upon seeing their old friend. "And you've brought a friend or is she…" A sly smile formed on the woman's face.

Blake shifted uncomfortably as she realized what the woman was suggesting.

"Just a friend, my teammate actually. I joined a Hunter's Academy. I'm sorry for not stopping by, but I've been busy. Oh, forgive my matters. This is my teammate Blake, Blake this Brian, and Katherine Spring."

"Hello." She stiffly greeted them. Blake was doing her best not to come off as rude, but she wasn't in the most social able mood.

"I take it this isn't a house call?." Brian questioned as he grabbed his cane and adjusted on the bench.

Blake's eyes immediately took notice of a prosthetic as the man's pant leg shifted a bit.

"My teammate is like you, Katherine." He began, ignoring the furious look Blake was sending him. "We're having issues with another teammate who isn't the biggest fan of Faunus and that led to the topic of…them. I know this is personal, but your story is one of the few stories I wish to share to give Blake some perspective."

"The White Fang…those scum." Katherine sneered as Blake couldn't help her expressive shock. "Six months ago…my husband and I were on a date. We were celebrating our two year anniversary."

"We decided to stop by this quaint little restaurant that opened up. Sizzles and boom. Cuisine with a touch of dust." He made an expressive explosion sound with his mouth. Brian let out a sigh, "The food was so exquisite. Too bad my attempts to recreate dinner using dust led to having to remodel our kitchen."

Katherine nuzzled Brian's cheek. "Well, dear at least we finally had an excuse to have the kitchen remodel."

"Uh-huh," To this day Brian was convinced that his accident his accident might have been helped along. "Anyway we had the most delicious meal and we're making our way to this concert."

"Our night could not be any more perfect when low and behold we were accosted by members of the White Fang."

Blake couldn't believe this. She knew that over time the organization became a bit misguided, but attacking innocent people.

"They…they accused me of being a pet. A whore that sold myself to humans." Katherine began to tremble with rage and only the comforting hand of her husband calmed her down.

"And of course like any good husband I wouldn't let some miscreants insult my wife's honor before I knew what happened one of them shoved their blade's in my leg."

"There was so much blood. I was afraid. I was furious. I had tried to claw out the scum's eye, but I'm a none combatant so they took me out pretty easily and…" Katherine removed her bonnet to which Blake gasped in horror. Where what she expected Katherine's faunus ears were mangled and stitched patches of flesh. "Since they figure I loved humans so much I should look more like them. I thought they were going to kill us…"

"Until Naruto showed up and put them in their place." Brian finished as Blake looked to Naruto.

"The racism. The hatred. It's not just one-sided because one side is a minority, Blake. It goes both ways."

This was just one of the stories Naruto wished to share with Blake. Talking about happier times and memories to steer away from the gloom Naruto thanked the couple and then led Blake away so they began making their way to their next stop.

"Okay, I get it. Not everyone in the White Fang is innocent, but one incident…" she stopped as she noticed Naruto had come to a stop. They were in a graveyard.

"Let's go." His expression while neutral his voice carried an undertone of sadness. Blake could feel her stomach churning. She didn't want to imagine…she didn't want to know what the White Fang could have done for Naruto to lead her to a Grave Yard.

He stopped her when they watched a couple stand in front of a grave. They looked to be in their late thirties and had on plain clothes. The man wore a pair of jeans and a plain shirt and the woman a cotton dress with pink rose petals. Both blond and both were crying as they stood in front of a grave where flowers laid.

The date from the time of birth to the time of death indicated that the person was only ten years old when they died.

"The White Fang stole from their shop. It wasn't a major shop by any means. A common ma and pop kind of store that the man inherited from his father. They lived a fairly modest lifestyle, but unfortunately, their daughter contracted a disease that is common on the mother's side of the family. There is a cure, but it's rather expensive. For months they penny pinch and saved for the money to save their daughter's life. When they were close to having enough they were robbed. Their crime? Selling dust that came from the Schnee corporation."

Blake's expression grew strained at this admittance.

"The man…begged…he pleaded. 'Please. Please don't take our savings. Take the dust but not the savings. Because you see, earlier that day the wife sold her jewelry and the husband his tools to get the extra cash needed but they couldn't submit the money to the bank as that day was a holiday. Without that money, they could not afford the surgery and their daughter died, but hey no skin off their nose right? Whats the life of one human girl as long as they could hurt the reputation of the Schnee company?" He said as he beckons her to continue following him.

"Naruto…look…"

"Pain. When people grow tired of feeling pain they looked to take it out on those they feel responsible. That turns into hatred and that hatred leads to bloodshed and indifference. After all, why should the White Fang care if they hurt humans with their actions? I mean it makes it okay because other humans treated them badly right? I mean who cares about all the little business and lives they ruin as long as they strike out at the big corporations right?"

Blake didn't say anything. She had learned quite some time ago that there always seemed to be a purpose behind Naruto's words.

He pointed out to a gravestone not too far from them.

"Gretal Goldstein was unable to resupply her ammo supply because of a recent theft and that led to her being killed. Being the only Hunter in the area that meant no one was able to fight against the Grimm and it took a day for word to get to the proper authorities to send more help. 33 people died or did you not think about the people who heavily rely on the dust?"

Blake was starting to feel sick. Not once had she considered how her actions might have been hurting innocent people. She had been so focused on Faunus rights and then herself she never once considered the bigger picture.

"And that night…that night when I was attacked and Weiss was almost kidnapped…"

"No more. I don't want to hear anymore!" Blake shouted out, she did not want to hear any more. Because if she heard more she would begin to think. If she began to think she would begin to piece together just how her actions had hurt others.

"I guess running away is what you're best at."

The way he said that had ticked her off. Before she realized what she was doing she turned and punched him in the face. She let out a gasp realizing what she had done.

Naruto gently massaged his cheek. "It's not my intent to hurt you Blake-san. I just wanted to make you understand that blaming others and expecting them to change for you doesn't change anything. If you want to change things then you yourself have to take steps to make things change."

"How…how do I do that?" Blake was tired of feeling sorry for herself. Of being unable to change anything. She wanted to do things the right way.

"Well, we start by once and week helping Katherine and Brian with their organization."

"Organization?" she asked.

"Yes, they started a movement to promote positive normal-faunus relations and understanding as well as a non-profit organization to benefit disabled and orphan Faunus children since no other organization exists."

Blake was surprised at this. "How come I never heard about such an organization?" Surely this was the kind of thing her people would get on.

"Brian is the face of the organization. It was the only way they could get passed all the nonsense that would have occurred if Katherine had gone in with him or something. I don't understand all the full specifics myself, to be honest, but I take it your old role wasn't researching such things and they probably dismissed the organization as a waste of time because it had a human in charge."

Blake winched. That was a very real possibility that if the owner of the said company was not Faunus then it would, in fact, be ignored.

It didn't help that as Naruto continued the stroll he kept pointing out how the White Fang hurt people, but this time it was Blake asking as she could not help herself. She wanted to find something…anything to showed the White Fang was doing good, but when the last few years was nothing but property damage and thievery and even worse, murder there was nothing to justify the organization in its current state.

"... I can't defend their actions anymore." Blake had finally accepted the truth.

"At one time the White Fang may have been about good Blake-san, that I will admit, but as they are now they only cause harm. It's up to people like you and me to do what we can to help others."

"I don't even feel like I could make up for what I've done."

"But of course you can. I believe in you Blake-san. No matter how dark and mysterious you try to act I know just how big your heart really is."

"I-Idiot." She couldn't help but be touched by the blond's kindness and belief in her. Where others would have and did abandon her a long time ago he was right here by her side offering her a chance to redeem herself for her past sins.

Blake found herself wiping away a tear she hadn't known she shed.

"So tell me…have you truly learned what it was I was trying to teach you?"

Blake nodded. "I let my pain and sadness fuel by bitterness and contempt of others. I wallowed in pity instead of trying to do anything to make things better, but I don't want to be that person anymore. I…I wanted to become a Huntress as an excuse to distance myself and run away from my past, but now…now I want to take that pain and transform it into something else. I want to use that power to help lessen the rift between our species. Even if…even if its impossible to bring true peace between humans and Faunus if I could make things just a little bit better, it will be worth it in the end."

A newfound purpose was now within Blake. She now had a reason and a drive. And it was all thanks to her friend.

'The Bond between the Fool and the Priestess has grown stronger. Their willingness to risk their lives for each other in battle is now there.'

"When you're ready to come back…well, we'll be waiting for you." He told her to which reminded Blake why they were out there in the first place.

"I highly doubt Weiss is going to welcome me back with open arms."

Right, that was still an issue.

"Give her some time to calm down. I know you still have…well, a lot to think about. I'll go let the girls know what's going on okay?" While he could help the girls think things through it was still their choice to make the right decisions. He could only hope that everything would be alright in the end.


End file.
